Deslizes
by Cora Felix
Summary: Vermelho. Seu cabelo era vermelho, assim como sua boca, a cor da sua casa em Hogwarts. Sua cor preferida. Tudo nele era relacionado ao vermelho.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Deslizes

**Shipper:** Rony e Pansy

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, as coxas de Ronald Weasley seriam propriedade particular de Cora Coralina.

**Nota da Autora:** Olá pessoas. É minha primeira fic HP, então deem um desconto, sim? Vamos imaginar que aqui, Snape ainda é professor de Poções. Mudei algumas coisas, mas vocês não ficarão perdidos, prometo. São coisas pequenas e serão explicadas no primeiro capítulo. Aproveitem.

* * *

**Deslizes**

**Prólogo**

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo os nós formados, consequência de horas deitada pensando em tudo o que eu havia passado no último ano. Sentei-me na cama e olhei em volta, absorvendo todas as características do aposento em que eu me encontrava.

_Tudo_ ali dentro era um pensamento dele. Absolutamente tudo. A Sala Precisa se transformava naquilo que a pessoa estivesse mais necessitada. Devia ser por isso que o lugar em que eu me encontrava era uma mistura de cores e móveis. Uma bagunça de pensamentos por parte dele.

A sala possuía um sofá vermelho escuro de veludo. Parte da minha roupa se encontrava nele. A lareira ainda estava acesa, mas as chamas agora eram mais fracas e a sala escurecia à medida que o tempo passava. Eu suspirei, correndo meus olhos pelo quarto novamente.

O chão era de carpete, que estava coberto pelo resto das minhas roupas. As janelas davam para as montanhas que agora estavam alvas, devido ao gelo ali acumulado. Havia uma mesa com alguma comida e bebida.

Quem entrou por essa Sala Precisa, precisava _muito_ de um lugar para pensar. Disso eu tinha certeza. Só não entendia uma coisa. A presença de um lugar para dormir.

Eu estava em cima de uma cama com lençóis negros e amarrotados. Eu sabia o motivo de estarem assim. O lençol negro ainda cobria meu corpo nu e os travesseiros macios estavam no chão. Depois de pensar seriamente no meu estado, eu entendi perfeitamente que a pessoa que havia entrado por essa porta minutos antes de mim, não procurava um lugar para dormir. A cama era apenas um móvel que correspondia a um pensamento dele, dentre vários.

Eu corri minha mão pelo lençol amarrotado e parei quando eu vi um fio de cabelo característico ali.

_Vermelho_. Seu cabelo era vermelho, assim como sua boca, a cor da sua casa em Hogwarts. Sua cor preferida. Tudo nele era relacionado ao vermelho.

Peguei o fio liso e o joguei no chão, deitando-me na cama novamente e apagando da minha mente a preocupação de que estava perdendo mais uma visita a Hogsmeade. Fechei os olhos e voltei para a posição em que estava minutos antes. Deitada, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido comigo nesse último ano, pensando _nele_.

Respirei fundo e seu cheiro peculiar chegou ao meu nariz, fazendo acender uma chama dentro de mim que apenas ele conseguia acender. Apenas o seu cheiro, apenas a sua presença. Senti falta imediatamente do seu toque e olhei para a porta que ele havia batido violentamente antes de sair.

Minhas mãos agarraram com força o lençol negro e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, me repreendendo com meus pensamentos.

Ele havia me mudado, e muito.

_Maldito._


	2. Cotidiano

**Cotidiano**

**Pansy**

Andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts apressadamente. A aula de Poções começaria em cinco minutos e Snape não era um professor que tolerava alunos atrasados. Mesmo que a aluna no caso fosse da Sonserina. Meus pulmões queimavam devido à respiração rápida e descompassada.

- Merda.

Um palavrão baixo saiu da minha boca quando vi a porta escura das masmorras já fechada. Respirei fundo e entrei na sala. A escuridão e o cheiro dos ingredientes estranhos me engolfaram no momento em que o barulho do estalo da porta se fechando chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Um homem parecido com um morcego aproximou-se, flutuando de uma forma estranha. Eu enrijeci.

- Está atrasada, Parkinson.

Eu não tentei retrucar. Olhei para o relógio de pulso que eu havia ganhado no último natal. Prateado e com pequenas serpentes vazadas. Eu estava apenas dois minutos atrasada. Claro que eu não falaria nada com o professor irritado que estava na minha frente.

- Me desculpe.

- Que não se repita. Não tolero atrasos na minha aula.

Mordi a língua para não responder, mas amaldiçoei-o mentalmente. Eu odiava ser corrigida, eu odiava que chamassem minha atenção, principalmente em público. Eu sabia que Snape tiraria pontos pelo meu atraso se eu fosse de qualquer outra casa, mas eu era da Sonserina.

_Bela_ maneira de começar o ano em Hogwarts.

Segui para o único lugar que estava vazio, ao lado de Draco. Ele olhou para mim com um ar de superioridade antes de empurrar as instruções que eu havia perdido, logo depois sorriu, um sorriso mínimo. Eu não devolvi o gesto, corri meus olhos pela sala escura.

Eu odiava ter que dividir a sala com a Grifinória. Os estudantes de cachecol vermelho já adicionavam ingredientes no pequeno caldeirão à sua frente. Meus olhos percorreram um por um. Longbottom parecia atordoado, mas isso era uma cena rotineira demais para prender minha atenção. Patil estava com a testa vincada para seu caldeirão, que agora soltava bolhas amarelas.

Continuei observando os alunos até meus olhos pararem na famosa dupla inseparável, Potter e Weasley. O menino que sobreviveu espremia um verme qualquer para obter muco, o ruivo fazia cara de nojo e olhava o melhor amigo. Merlin, eu detestava aquela dupla. Além de Potter ter mais fama do que o Lorde das Trevas, ainda tinha seguidores que faziam questão de engrandecer ainda mais seu feito, que era nada mais que ser um garoto de sorte. O Weasley me incomodava mais, eu não entendia como uma pessoa de família sangue puro conseguia andar com sangue-ruins. Sangue-ruins iguais a Granger.

Meus olhos pousaram nela. A garota espremia um verme parecido com o de Potter, só que fazia aquilo com experiência, e jogava o muco obtido no caldeirão, que instantaneamente fez um chiado e começou a ficar verde. Granger e seu ar de superioridade acadêmica conseguiam ser mais insuportáveis que a dupla da mesa ao lado.

Alguém atrás de mim pigarreou e eu fechei os olhos, assustando-me. Eu sabia quem era. Olhei para cima e o nariz seboso de Snape estava perto dos meus ombros, ele me olhava com fúria.

- Você tem dez minutos, Parkinson.

Saí dos meus devaneios e engoli em seco, olhando para o pergaminho que Draco havia me mostrado pela primeira vez. Poção Wiggenweld. A poção que aumenta o vigor das pessoas. Por que eu iria precisar de uma poção dessas? Eu tinha dezessete anos, por Merlin! Bufei de forma impaciente, agradecendo mentalmente que Snape já havia se distanciado, e olhei para os ingredientes. Reprimi um gemido quando eu vi que Muco de Verme Gosmento era um deles. Eu _odiava_ verme.

Saí da cadeira rapidamente e caminhei em direção ao acervo do aluno, procurando o maldito. Um pote cheio deles me chamou a atenção, mas quando eu fui pegá-lo, meus dedos foram barrados por uma mão masculina e branca. Olhei para o dono da mão e um ruivo me olhava com indiferença.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu.

Realmente o Weasley não estava no seu momento mais atento. Se ele tivesse percebido para quem ele pedira desculpas, não iria se perdoar nunca. Dei de ombros e peguei rapidamente o pote, ele ficou para trás, procurando algo diferente.

Sentei-me novamente na cadeira e Draco respirou fundo com certa impaciência. Sua poção estava roxa e soltava bolhas estranhas. Eu olhei o pergaminho, a poção devia estar verde. Reprimi um sorriso e respirei fundo para não vomitar ao espremer o verme e ver o muco gosmento sair. Joguei no caldeirão e ele chiou. Olhei para Draco e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, me empurrando o resto dos ingredientes que ele não havia usado.

Eu joguei tudo no recipiente, tentando seguir a ordem e as instruções corretamente. Mas algo dera errado. A poção começou a ficar vermelha e depois escureceu. Parecia que eu tinha feito uma maldita poção negra, e não o que Snape queria.

O professor fez um gesto perceptível com a varinha e tubos de vidro flutuaram para todas as mesas.

- Guardem suas poções e coloquem seus nomes. Deixem na minha mesa ao sair da sala.

Eu tentei empurrar mais um pouco de muco para dentro do caldeirão, mas foi inútil. Snape me deu um olhar severo no mesmo momento e eu suspirei, colocando a poção negra no tubo e rotulando com meu nome.

Os alunos começaram a sair de cabeça baixa, a única que parecia realmente satisfeita com o resultado da aula era Granger. Peguei minha mochila que estava absurdamente pesada devido aos livros, passando a alça pelo ombro, saindo da sala e caminhando em direção ao corredor norte.

Já era hora do almoço. Todos da escola se agrupavam famintos no Salão Principal esperando o melhor banquete do dia. Graças a Merlin a aula de Poções havia acabado. Eu, como uma sonserina, deveria amar Poções, mas realmente não era uma matéria que eu me saía bem, e eu odiava me sair mal em algo.

Juntei-me aos sonserinos na mesa que ficava à esquerda, sentando-me ao lado de Draco, que travava uma discussão sobre Quadribol com Crabbe e Goyle. Eu revirei os olhos, mas mantive minha atenção focada no trio.

- Os treinos para os jogos começam essa semana.

Draco falou para seus dois capangas e Nott sentou-se ao lado do trio, subitamente interessado na conversa.

- Sabe quem é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória?

Todos se inclinaram ligeiramente para Draco, movidos pela curiosidade.

- Potter.

O nome do garoto que sobreviveu saiu como vômito da boca do loiro e Crabbe e Goyle riram. Eu continuei a comer minha comida, mas minha atenção ainda estava focada nos garotos.

- Amanhã Potter fará uma seleção para novos jogadores.

O sorriso na boca de Draco era maldoso. Eu sabia que ele estava querendo aprontar algo para cima dos grifinórios. De repente me senti completamente interessada na conversa.

- Acho que podemos dar uma força a eles, não?

Todos acenaram afirmativamente, um sorriso maldoso em todos os lábios. Voltaram a comer. Eu imitei o gesto e olhei para meu relógio de pulso, já estava quase na hora de subirmos para a aula de Adivinhação. Merlin, eu odiava aquela aula. Para ser sincera, a única aula que eu gostava era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Porque poderíamos pelo menos tentar machucar alguém da Grifinória quando praticávamos feitiços, mesmo que corrêssemos o risco de pegar uma detenção.

Um pigarro ao meu lado me fez sair dos meus pensamentos. Olhei para o dono do som e Draco me olhava com diversão.

- O que foi?

- Pensativa, Parkinson?

Vinquei a testa e fiz um gesto para Draco continuar o assunto com os meninos. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que estavam conversando.

- Não faça disso um hábito, senão se juntará à Lovegood.

Olhei com apreensão a loira na mesa ao lado, a mesa da Corvinal. A menina mencionada usava um colar de rolhas e lia uma revista chamada O Pasquim que estava de cabeça para baixo. Sinceramente, se um dia eu me juntasse a tal ser humano, eu pediria para me matarem.

Risadas chegaram aos meus ouvidos e eu voltei a minha atenção para nossa mesa. Todos riam da piada de mal gosto de Draco, menos eu.

- Vamos, temos que subir.

Puxei minha mochila novamente para meu ombro, levantando-me. Todos os alunos saíam pela porta grande a fim de caminharem para as aulas. A massa de sonserinos pegou o corredor da esquerda para subir para a aula de Adivinhação, seguidos pela massa de alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

Draco me seguia, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, logo depois, Nott e Blaise se juntaram a nós. Todos conversavam possíveis maneiras de azarar os testes de Potter. Começamos a subir as escadas que davam para a Torre Norte. Merlin, não sei por que aquela louca fazia questão de nos ensinar coisas absurdas no fim do mundo, eu sempre chegava bufando.

Mesmo detestando a professora Trelawney, eu a preferia a Firenze, pois se optássemos por estudar com o centauro, dividiríamos a sala com os alunos da Grifinória, e um dia inteiro de dourado e vermelho não era uma ideia de dia feliz para mim.

Depois do Ministério da Magia enfim concordar com Dumbledore sobre a volta do Lorde das Trevas, o diretor havia feito algumas mudanças na escola. Trelawney havia voltado, mas dividia as aulas com Firenze. O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era Moody novamente, mas dessa vez, o verdadeiro.

Eu quase ri ao lembrar o acontecimento com o velho Moody. O Lorde das Trevas quase pegara Potter. Mesmo com os boatos de que Dumbledore estava ficando velho e caduco, minha mãe e meu pai já haviam me falado de que o retorno do Lorde não demoraria a acontecer.

- Acho que umas vaias vão deixar o Weasley inseguro.

A voz de Blaise me fez voltar à realidade, estávamos quase no último degrau da maldita torre. Eu arfava de cansaço. Subir uma escada gigantesca não era tão mal, mas subir a mesma escada com a mochila cheia de livros inúteis sobre Adivinhação era quase impossível. Quase.

Eu olhei para o grupo, Draco ria da ideia de Blaise. Todos acenaram afirmativamente e entraram na sala escura e abafada. Trelawney já colocava as xícaras vazias em cima da mesa, separando-as em três por mesa. Eu caminhei em direção à mesa de cima, perto da janela. Minha preferida, ou a menos pior. Dava para apoiar na parede e dormir sem que a professora visse. A cortina tampava convenientemente o rosto inteiro.

Joguei minha mochila ao lado e me sentei, esperando a aula começar. O cheiro doce impregnava a sala toda, me deixando sonolenta. Suspirei para reunir coragem o suficiente para aguentar o resto do dia com uma aula sobre como ver o futuro pela borra do café.

_[...]_

- Ei! Pansy!

Draco me chamou e eu me virei para fitá-lo. Desacelerei os passos para deixá-lo me alcançar. Ele parou ao meu lado, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, e sorriu.

- Amanhã depois das aulas da tarde será a seleção para os novos jogadores da Grifinória.

Eu sorri para ele, já entendendo a insinuação por trás de sua fala.

- Nos vemos no campo depois da aula, Draco.

Ele assentiu para mim e fez um gesto para os outros dois meninos. Eles o seguiram e logo foram em direção ao Salão Principal. Eu suspirei, andando cansada pelos corredores do castelo. As aulas do sexto ano eram pesadas e tensas devido aos N.I.E.M's que faríamos no ano que vem. E ser monitora ainda tomava um tempo precioso que antes eu dedicava só a mim.

Claro que ser monitora tinha algumas vantagens. Podíamos azarar de propósito alunos do primeiro ano e fingir que era alguma punição, e tínhamos o direito de perambular pelo castelo depois de todos os alunos irem dormir. Mas o que alegrava meu dia ao pensar no meu cargo de monitora era o banheiro. Gigante. Possuía diversas banheiras e torneiras de todos os tamanhos que soltavam água de todas as cores e aromas.

Se meus deveres de monitora tomavam o tempo que eu dedicava a mim, eu poderia facilmente recuperá-lo com um bom banho naquele banheiro gigante.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal apinhado de estudantes famintos. Todos conversavam em voz alta e meu estômago roncou quando eu vi a mesa cheia. Sentei-me na mesa da Sonserina e suspirei, pegando um pedaço de torta de frango e enchendo meu copo de suco de abóbora.

Os meninos conversavam animados sobre os jogos de Quadribol. Draco achava que esse ano a Taça seria nossa, pois Potter não teria jogadores bons o suficiente para ganhar do time da Sonserina.

Eu concordava com ele. Os gêmeos ruivos haviam saído de Hogwarts ano passado. Olívio Wood já tinha completado sua formação. O que restava? O famoso menino-que-sobreviveu?

Eu não me interessava muito por Quadribol, mas se isso significava competição entre casas, já estava mais que na hora da minha participação ser mais ativa.

E isso incluía minha pessoa azarando os testes para os novos jogadores amanhã. Sorri discretamente ante aquele pensamento e voltei a comer o pedaço de torta.

Amanhã seria um dia longo.


	3. Testes

**Testes**

**Rony**

- Ei, Rony! Acorda!

A voz de Harry me despertou de um sonho estranho que eu estava tendo. Eu pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes para a imagem à minha frente tomar foco. Ele estava sentado na minha cama, já vestido.

- Se não acordar, juro que vou conjurar uma aranha e jogar em você.

Assustei-me brevemente com ameaça dele, mas depois voltei a relaxar meu corpo na cama macia e quente, puxando os cobertores em direção ao meu corpo novamente.

- Você não sabe conjurar uma aranha, Harry.

Senti as cobertas deixarem meu corpo e o frio me assaltar no momento em que disse minha conclusão. Abri os olhos novamente e olhei indignado para Harry. Não era possível que já estivesse de manhã, parecia que eu havia deitado há menos de dois segundos.

- Hoje são os testes para a vaga do time de Quadribol. Você não disse que tem vontade de ser goleiro?

A nova informação me pegou desprevenido. Eu abri os olhos completamente e me sentei na cama rapidamente, ficando tonto devido ao sono. Harry riu e jogou minhas roupas para mim.

- Mione já está nos esperando. Vamos, sabe que ela não gosta de esperar.

Bufei e xinguei algo incoerente, antes de me levantar da minha querida cama e espreguiçar, para sentir meus ossos se estalando. Harry não me esperou e desceu. Ele era ansioso demais, principalmente quando se tratava em contrariar Hermione.

Coloquei as roupas de qualquer jeito, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e pegando o manto, junto com a mochila, que pesava toneladas.

Desci as escadas do dormitório e os dois me olharam. Hermione passou os olhos por todo meu corpo e fechou a cara quando eu bocejei, desejando bom dia em meio a esse processo.

- Você está um lixo, Ronald.

Revirei os olhos, pedindo paciência para aguentar a falta de humor da garota. Ela estava ansiosa demais devidos aos N.I.E.M's e eu e Harry que sofríamos com isso. Bom, mais eu do que Harry. Olhando para meu amigo, vi que ele estava melhor do que eu, a blusa enfiada para dentro da calça e o manto já jogado no corpo. Mas seus cabelos não estavam penteados. Qual era a diferença que Hermione tinha comigo, Merlin?

Joguei meu manto por cima do meu corpo, agradecendo mentalmente que os elfos domésticos tinham o colocado em um lugar quente durante a noite. Passei a alça da mochila nas minhas costas e segui Hermione e Harry, que já saíam pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Quais aulas vamos ter hoje?

Harry puxou um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso das vestes e olhou para o cronograma.

- Temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a manhã inteira.

Meu ânimo se elevou instantaneamente. Hermione andava rapidamente ao nosso lado. Chegamos ao Salão Principal, que estava cheio de estudantes conversando sobre assuntos diversos em voz alta. Meu estômago roncou quando eu vi a comida farta que já estava em cima da mesa.

Sentei-me ao lado de Neville, que conversava com minha irmã sobre Herbologia e algumas plantas que eu nem sabia que existiam. Harry e Hermione sentaram na minha frente, um ao lado do outro. Como sempre.

Eu peguei um pedaço grande do bolo que estava na minha frente e enchi meu copo de suco de abóbora. Hermione me olhava com a fisionomia séria.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

Alguns farelos de bolo saíram da minha boca e Harry riu, mas ela continuava com a mesma fisionomia.

- Como consegue comer tanto? – ela perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros e ela sorriu, revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou com fome. – respondi.

- E ele precisa se alimentar, Mione, os testes de Quadribol para o time da Grifinória vão ser hoje.

No momento que Harry citou o assunto _Quadribol_, os alunos interessados, incluindo minha irmã, para meu espanto, se aglomeraram em torno da gente. Perguntas cada vez mais entusiasmadas e em voz alta chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Hermione pegou um livro grosso de dentro da mochila. Eu consegui ver o título na capa de aparência antiga. Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções. Ela respirou impaciente, o abrindo para começar a ler.

Meu estômago começou a embrulhar, me deixando com ânsia de vômito e com uma sensação que me era muito familiar. A sensação que eu sempre sentia ao ficar nervoso por algo que eu iria passar.

Como eu me sairia no teste? E se eu passasse vergonha? Harry não poderia me ajudar... mesmo sendo capitão do time, seria desonestidade demais ele me escalar apenas por ser meu melhor amigo. E eu também não queria aquele tipo de caridade de ninguém.

Fred e George conseguiram entrar para o time, por que eu não conseguiria?

Hermione me olhou significamente, me dando um sorriso de cumplicidade e chegando perto de mim para eu poder ouvi-la através das vozes altas e gritadas fazendo perguntas.

- Você vai se sair bem, Rony.

Eu dei um sorriso desanimado para ela e larguei o pedaço de bolo no prato, bebendo o resto do suco de abóbora. Barulhos de asas chegaram aos meus ouvidos e eu olhei para cima. Hora do correio. A coruja da minha família pousou na minha frente com dois pergaminhos amassados e um pequeno pacote.

Eu peguei o primeiro e joguei-o para o lado, sabendo que seria O Profeta Diário falando algo inútil do paradeiro de Você-Sabe-Quem. Hermione o pegou e o abriu, correndo os olhos atentamente pelo pergaminho.

O outro pergaminho era mais escuro. Eu o abri e dentro havia um pequeno bilhete escrito com letras horríveis que me fez reconhecer o autor imediatamente.

"Para você beber depois dos testes. Não precisa agradecer, você precisará."

Vindo de Fred, isso não era algo para me ajudar. Eu vinquei a testa ao procurar o pacote que era para estar na minha frente, mas Harry o pegou primeiro e já o abria, para retirar dali um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido rosa claro. Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos e demos de ombros para o suposto presente.

Uma risada abafada nos fez olhar para o lado.

Hermione tentava disfarçar, mas eu a perfurei com os olhos antes de perguntar.

- O que foi?

Ela me olhou, pedindo desculpas com os olhos e apontando para o frasco que estava na mão de Harry.

- Isso é uma Poção do Esquecimento, Rony.

Tranquei meu maxilar e xinguei Fred mentalmente, fazendo uma anotação mental para descontar a brincadeira no natal. Levantei-me da mesa rapidamente, meu humor saindo de cada parte de mim e abandonando meu corpo em um segundo. Harry olhou para o grupo de alunos da Grifinória.

- Vejo vocês nos testes!

Ele e Hermione me seguiram. Andei pelo corredor, dando passos largos em direção à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Chegamos à porta familiar e Harry a abriu, para entrar na sala. Moody já nos esperava com a mesma fisionomia emburrada de sempre.

Os alunos da Grifinória entraram rapidamente na sala, preenchendo as carteiras vazias. Eu me sentei ao lado de Hermione e Harry. Minutos depois, alunos com vestes em detalhe verde começaram a entrar pela porta e meu humor foi ao chão.

- Abram o livro na página quarenta.

Peguei o livro surrado da mochila, quando escutei um assovio ao meu lado. Olhando para a origem do som, vi Malfoy e seus dois capangas, junto com mais alguns alunos da Sonserina que eu não conseguia identificar, já que minha visão estava vermelha e meu corpo começava a se esquentar de raiva.

- Ei! Weasley!

Perfurei Malfoy com o olhar, Harry e Hermione também se viraram para o grupo.

- Boa sorte nos testes! Espero que você consiga a vaga. Porque assim a Taça será nossa.

Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punho, mas Harry foi mais rápido, puxando a gola das minhas vestes, forçando-me a me virar.

- Não enche, Malfoy.

A risada satisfeita e sarcástica chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu fechei meus olhos, concentrando-me em não avançar em Malfoy e descontar minha raiva.

Moody começou a dar instruções e falar sobre feitiços. Mas eu não estava interessado na aula naquele dia. Olhava para a janela. De onde eu estava, conseguia ver perfeitamente o campo de Quadribol. Meu estômago embrulhou e eu pensei em desistir de tentar entrar no time.

Era tolice. Eu nem tinha uma vassoura digna para voar. Mas o orgulho era maior quando se tratava de desistir. Malfoy e os sonserinos iriam me infernizar o resto do ano, assim como Harry. Eu seria mais uma vez o fraco da família.

É. Eu ia tentar, pelo menos. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que passar vergonha diante de toda a escola. Respirei fundo e olhei para Moody, mas meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. O dia ia ser longo...

_[...]_

- Rony! Acalme-se, por Merlin!

Saíamos da última aula do dia. Sinceramente, eu não sabia da importância de Adivinhação. Mesmo que Firenze fosse melhor que a professora Trelawney, por mais força mental que eu fizesse, eu nunca conseguia achar um significado para a posição das estrelas.

- Ronald!

A voz de Hermione tirou-me dos meus pensamentos e eu olhei pela primeira vez à minha volta. Hermione estava ao meu lado, junto com Harry e Ginny. Minha irmã olhava para mim com diversão. Ela também tentaria uma vaga no time. A única diferença era que minha irmã era boa em Quadribol, então ela não estava nervosa. Já estávamos no Salão Principal. Eu me sentei à mesa da Grifinória e os alunos se aglomeraram para comentar os eventos do dia.

O cheiro da comida me enjoava. Aéreo a tudo, não conseguia nem acompanhar o assunto da conversa.

- Rony!

Harry me chamou e eu finalmente saí do meu estado hipnotizado para olhar para ele. Hermione estava de cara fechada e Harry parecia fazer força para não rir.

- Não deixe Mione falando sozinha.

- Me desculpe.

A expressão da garota se desanuviou no mesmo momento. Ela olhou para mim, eu conseguia detectar caridade em seus traços.

- Você está verde, Rony. Coma algo, vai precisar.

Neguei com a cabeça e Harry olhou para o relógio.

- Já está na hora. Você tem uma vassoura?

Neguei novamente e Harry sorriu minimamente.

- Vou pegar uma para você, da escola. Vejo vocês em breve.

Assenti e engoli em seco. Harry sumiu em questões de segundos. Os alunos ainda comiam e bebiam, aproveitando o único momento de descontração antes de voltar para os dormitórios e começar os trabalhos e deveres. Levantei-me e percebi que estava zonzo.

Um aperto no meu braço chamou minha atenção. Hermione me olhava calmamente, sorrindo para mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Rony.

Eu sorri para ela, dando de ombros. Eu daria o meu melhor para entrar no time.

Caminhei em direção ao portão que dava para o campo de Quadribol. Ainda estava claro, não chovia e não ventava. Perfeito.

Harry já estava no campo. Um baú, que eu julguei ser para guardar as bolas, estava perto dele. Ele sorriu para mim quando me aproximei e me entregou uma vassoura de aspecto velho. Ginny estava com a vassoura de Fred. A de George havia quebrado quando eles tinham se despedido dignamente de Hogwarts. Merda, meu irmão não servia nem para isso.

Alguns alunos de Grifinória chegavam ao campo, outros iam para as arquibancadas. Neville acenou para mim em um gesto de cumplicidade. Eu sorri. Mas meu sorriso morreu quando eu vi alunos que eu não queria ver entrando no campo. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise.

Respirei fundo e Harry olhou para mim, pedindo-me mentalmente para eu ficar calmo. Eu sabia que Malfoy faria de tudo para desconcentrar as pessoas que estavam ali para fazer os testes, principalmente eu. Respirei fundo e subi na vassoura, tomando impulso com os pés e rezando para que tudo desse certo.

_[...]_

Tudo estava indo bem. Eu havia pegado quase todas as Goles que Ginny e Angelina arremessavam. Depois de alguns minutos, Angelina teve que aplicar o meu teste, pois todos estavam achando que por Ginny ser minha irmã, ela estava facilitando. Idiotas. Não poderiam pensar na possibilidade de que eu _realmente_ estava indo bem?

- Ei! Weasley!

A voz de Malfoy chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu segurei o cabo da vassoura com força. Angelina se aproximava rapidamente com a Goles debaixo do braço. Eu automaticamente virei a cabeça para olhar para o loiro.

- Essa vassoura está há quantas gerações na sua família? Cinco?

Já ia abrir a boca para falar que a vassoura era da porcaria da escola quando senti uma batida forte na cabeça. Algo duro colidiu com o lado do meu rosto e eu fiquei tonto, olhei para a menina que estava na minha frente. Uma Angelina me olhava com olhos furiosos, mas pegou a Goles e saiu.

- Preste atenção, Ronald! Chega por hoje.

Eu dei de ombros. As risadas dos sonserinos agora chegavam altas nos meus ouvidos e eu curvei meu corpo para aterrissar, mas antes passei meus olhos pela arquibancada. Hermione conversava algo com Luna. Neville parecia ler um livro surrado, o resto dos grifinórios descia os degraus das arquibancadas. O teste havia acabado. Uma risada estridente e maldosa chamou minha atenção. Eu virei a cabeça e a vi. Pela primeira vez, realmente.

A menina que sempre andava ao lado de Malfoy ria, olhando para mim. Tinha cabelos curtos, negros e lisos. Usava as vestes da Sonserina como de costume e ria de Malfoy, que agora imitava alguém familiar demais a mim. Eu travei meu maxilar, mas ela continuava me olhando com aquele sorriso zombeteiro. Aquele sorriso nojento. Seu nome era Pansy Parkinson.

Curvei-me mais e fui para o gramado. Depois que desci da vassoura, percebi que minhas pernas estavam trêmulas, bem como o resto do meu corpo. Harry correu na minha direção, sorrindo.

- Você foi bem, Rony!

Eu olhei descrente para ele.

- Eu levei uma Golada na cara, Harry!

Ele sorriu para mim e bateu no meu ombro, me puxando para a saída do campo. Ginny e os outros estavam atrás. Hermione se juntou a nós e Luna também.

Eu andava cabisbaixo. Harry conversava com Ginny e Hermione. Fiquei para trás, não queria conversar com ninguém. Malfoy passou com sua tropa e esbarrou em mim propositalmente. Blaise riu. Eu rezei para não perder a paciência.

Foi quando ela passou ao meu lado. O sorriso maldoso. Olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de comida estragada. Meu rosto queimou. Eu odiava que me olhassem daquela maneira, principalmente daquela maneira. Fazia-me sentir como se eu fosse o pior Weasley, _sempre_ o pior Weasley.

Seu perfume doce chegou ao meu nariz e eu inalei o aroma, surpreendendo-me ao achá-lo _tão_ bom.

- Ei! Rony!

Eu balancei a cabeça para deixar de pensar asneiras, Harry caminhava na minha direção. Olhou para a menina e logo depois pra mim.

- Não ligue para ela. É um Malfoy de saias.

Eu sorri para meu amigo, mas ele apenas me olhou.

- Você conseguiu, Rony! A vaga de goleiro foi preenchida! Por você! Alegre-se, por Merlin!

Hermione caminhou na nossa direção, sorrindo. Eu não pude deixar de acompanhar seu gesto, dei duas palmadas nas costas de Harry e acenei para Hermione. E fomos juntos para Hogwarts. Eu precisava de um banho, e de dormir. Os deveres podiam ficar para o dia seguinte, hoje eu só pensaria em Quadribol.

Eu havia conseguido, enfim.


	4. Tensão

**Tensão**

**Pansy**

Os corredores eram preenchidos pelas risadas da turma de Potter. As risadas grifinórias eram irritantes para qualquer ouvido humano, mas os alunos realmente não estavam preocupados com isso.

Enfim, o Weasley havia conseguido a vaga de goleiro no time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Draco andava mais rápido agora e seus capangas o seguiam, a sua fisionomia estava horrível.

- Draco! Devagar! – pedi.

Ele me olhou com desprezo e franziu o nariz, como se tivesse sentido algum cheiro ruim por perto.

- Não enche, Pansy!

Ele gritou e sua voz reverberou pelo corredor. Todos os presentes conseguiram escutar, eu não tinha dúvida disso. Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça para Crabbe e Goyle e eles o seguiram, virando para outro corredor. Eu fiquei séria, Draco não tinha o direito de me responder daquela maneira, ninguém tinha. E ser feita de idiota na frente de uma dúzia de grifinórios não era algo agradável.

Eu já pensava na minha vingança quando escutei as risadas mais altas. A chata da Granger abraçava Potter, um abraço cúmplice. Eu, como mulher, poderia adivinhar que Granger gostaria de um abraço mais forte por parte do menino-que-sobreviveu. E pela minha experiência com garotos e homens, eu sabia que Potter estava tentado a isso, se não fosse por vários pares de olhos olhando para o trio, e outro par peculiar de olhos azuis percorrendo os colegas.

Weasley burro, não percebia que a garota que tanto desejava estava interessada no seu melhor amigo? Quem em sã consciência teria algum tipo de desejo por aquele ruivo? Eu virei-me novamente para frente, para não ter que encarar todos os grifinórios que agora estavam se juntando para cumprimentar o novo time escalado.

Dei de ombros e decidi ir dormir, o sono estava grande, assim como a pilha de deveres, mas eu deixaria aquilo para o dia seguinte. Afinal, olheiras não era algo que eu apreciava. As risadas agora estavam mais altas e eu comecei a me irritar, desejando fortemente que as escadas para as masmorras aparecessem logo.

Meus passos estavam apressados e eu caminhava em silêncio na frente do grupo vermelho e dourado quando uma sombra saiu de um canto do corredor e se postou na minha frente, se revelando.

Eu engasguei de susto e coloquei a mão no peito. Já ia abrir minha boca e xingar algo bem alto, quando eu vi que quem eu encarava, era a professora McGonagall. Merda, de vez em quando eu desconfiava de que ela andava pelos corredores do castelo em forma de gato, ela era silenciosa _demais_.

O grupo da Grifinória começou a se aproximar e eu engoli em seco. Sorri para a professora, julgando ser uma intrusa no momento, já que ela era a diretora da casa do grupo que agora estava parado atrás de mim. Tentei sair da situação, mas McGonagall apenas me deu uma cutucada com um pergaminho enrolado que carregava.

Eu tranquei meu maxilar e fiquei imóvel, rezando para que o momento passasse rápido, eu não queria olhar nos olhos de ninguém ali, não depois de tentar azarar os testes para o time. McGonagall pegou o pergaminho e o desenrolou, colocando os óculos de aro quadrado na ponta do nariz. O silêncio era desconfortável.

- Granger, Weasley e Parkinson, fiquem aqui. O resto pode se dirigir aos dormitórios.

Fiquei surpresa por meu nome estar incluído, mas continuei imóvel na frente da professora. Seu aspecto sempre fora severo, e não era agora que ela ia mudar. Os alunos saíram aos poucos, deixando-me sozinha com o casal amigo de Potter. Eu engoli em seco e procurei não olhar para o ruivo que eu havia debochado minutos antes, em vez disso, foquei-os em McGonagall. Afinal, eu estava em número menor no momento, para não dizer sozinha.

McGonagall continuava olhando para o trio, e quando os barulhos dos últimos passos sumiram pelo corredor ao norte, ela abriu ainda mais o pergaminho para ler uma nota. Logo depois balançou a cabeça negativamente e milimetricamente, antes de abrir a boca e dar a notícia que iria acabar com minha vida, em termos.

- O banheiro feminino de monitores está com defeito. Infelizmente Pirraça aprontou mais uma e o deixou de modo que nenhuma garota poderá usá-lo. – ela respirou fundo – Estamos tomando as precauções necessárias, mas não se preocupem, já temos uma solução para o problema.

Ela acrescentou a última frase ao ver nossos rostos espantados. Logo depois, abriu uma pequena bolsa antes inexistente, pegando dali três moedas. Entregou uma moeda para cada pessoa à sua frente, eu peguei a minha e vi que ela estava mais fria do que o normal. Olhei para McGonagall e vinquei a testa, e eu não era a única com essa expressão. A professora percebeu a confusão nos nossos olhos e tornou a explicar.

- O banheiro masculino agora é o único. Ele é para os monitores. _Todos os monitores_.

Ela acrescentou, mas o ruivo agora virava a moeda na sua mão. Granger olhava com indiferença para McGonagall. Já eu, estava indignada.

- Não é possível que em um castelo tão grande como esse, não pode ter nenhum banheiro avulso para as monitoras usarem.

Os lábios de McGonagall se comprimiram, fazendo-os ficarem em apenas uma linha fina. No momento em que percebei o gesto característico da professora, me dei conta de que minha observação não fora uma observação feliz.

- Creio que se eu estou aqui dando esse recado, é porque pensamos em várias opções, e realmente não encontramos um banheiro para substituir o banheiro das monitoras, Parkinson.

Reprimi um palavrão e abaixei a cabeça, quando escutei uma risada baixa. McGonagall também escutou, mas não chamou atenção do responsável. Eu sabia de quem era a risada, o ruivo afinal havia descontado. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punho. McGonagall fechou o pergaminho e voltou a olhar para o trio.

- Todos os outros monitores já foram avisados. Agora podem ir para os seus dormitórios.

Ela se virou e já ia começar a caminhar quando eu olhei para a moeda na minha mão e lembrei-me de que não sabia para que o objeto servia.

- Professora McGonagall! – ela se virou com impaciência para mim. - Para que serve isso?

Mostrei o objeto para ela e McGonagall agora voltava em nossa direção. Granger guardou a moeda no bolso e cruzou os braços. Algo me dizia que a sabe-tudo já sabia para que servia, mas o Weasley estava com a mesma cara patética de sempre, eu tinha certeza de que ele gostaria de ter feito a mesma pergunta.

McGonagall chegou perto e bufou com impaciência.

- Essas moedas, Parkinson, são apenas uma precaução. É claro que você, como mulher, vai preferir usar o banheiro comum, ao invés de dividir o banheiro com outros homens. Mas caso alguém do sexo oposto estiver dentro do banheiro, a moeda ficará muito quente, então, sugiro que você coloque-a no bolso.

Engoli em seco. Eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade de usar o banheiro comum do castelo. Burra. Fingi não estar surpresa. Vi que o Weasley imediatamente guardou a moeda no bolso da calça surrada, enquanto olhava para Granger, que mantinha o semblante de entendida. McGonagall se despediu dos alunos e saiu rapidamente pelo corredor à esquerda, como se tivesse medo de que nós a chamássemos novamente para fazer perguntas óbvias e tolas.

Eu guardei a moeda gelada no bolso da calça e nem me atrevi a olhar para a dupla que agora já andava cochichando algo que eu não conseguia escutar. Apressei meu passo, tomando o cuidado de não alcançar McGonagall e agradeci a Merlin mentalmente quando a escada que dava para as masmorras ficou visível. Desci as malditas escadas e o vento gelado peculiar percorreu meu corpo, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Merlin! Como eu gostaria de um banho de banheira quente e cheio de sais. Águas de todas as cores e aromas. Mas agora eu não poderia ter esse luxo. O fantasma filho da puta havia arruinado o banheiro feminino e eu não me atreveria a usar o mesmo banheiro que homens usavam, eles eram anti-higiênicos demais para dividir algo tão particular assim.

Entrei pelo quadro que dava para a sala comunal da Sonserina e o ar quente me engolfou. Joguei minha mochila no chão e sentei no sofá de estofado verde, perto da lareira. Pensando no dia que tive, quase chorei de desespero. Eu havia rido do Weasley, e o maldito bruxo pobre havia descontado. Eu nunca mais poderia ter minhas horas de banho quente em banheiras. É claro que Granger não tinha ficado revoltada igual eu fiquei, a menina era inteligente demais e já tinha pensado em usar o banheiro comum. De repente meu bom humor havia sumido, sendo substituído por uma raiva incomparável. O que mais aconteceria?

Duas risadas chamaram minha atenção. Draco estava conversando com Nott sobre algo e eles riam alegres e desdenhosos. Eu me lembrei da atitude do loiro minutos atrás e tranquei o maxilar, pegando minha mochila rapidamente e subindo para o dormitório. Quando joguei a mochila no chão perto da minha cama, olhei apreensiva a porta do banheiro. Peguei minha bolsa de higiene e caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a. Era menor do que o das monitoras, mas não era minúsculo, e era o que eu poderia ter, escovas de dente estavam espalhadas por toda pia, assim como escovas de cabelo e roupas íntimas. Merda, eram apenas quatro garotas na porra do dormitório, não era possível que apenas três meninas haviam feito aquela bagunça!

Eu estava errada, não eram apenas homens que eram anti-higiênicos. Escovei rapidamente meus dentes e saí do banheiro, colocando meu pijama e aproveitando que não tinha nenhuma garota no quarto ainda. Puxei as cobertas de veludo verde para o corpo e ele sentiu rapidamente o cansaço e a tensão do dia. Fechei os olhos procurando me acalmar.

Adormeci instantaneamente.

_[...]_

Acordei com a claridade do quarto penetrando por uma fresta da cortina que alguém havia deixado aberta. Bufei. O dia já tinha começado bem. Sentei-me na cama e espreguicei longamente. Olhando em volta, percebi que eu era a única ali. Vinquei a testa e olhei para o relógio de pulso que estava no criado mudo. Sete horas da manhã. Saí da cama rapidamente e caminhei em direção ao banheiro - que já tinha sido usado por três garotas nojentas - para fazer minha higiene.

Coloquei a roupa rapidamente e peguei a mochila pesada, jogando-a nas costas e descendo as escadas. Ainda tinha alguns sonserinos no dormitório, atrasados como eu, mas não estavam incomodados de estarem assim. Já eu estava apreensiva, minha primeira aula do dia era de Poções novamente, e se eu chegasse atrasada pela segunda vez, Snape não perdoaria.

Saí pelo quadro e corri pelos corredores de Hogwarts em passos largos. Eu tinha vinte minutos ainda. Entrei no Salão Principal, alguns alunos já pegavam suas mochilas e saíam para as aulas, outros conversavam calmamente. Mas a mesa dos professores estava completamente vazia.

Péssimo sinal.

Caminhei em direção à mesa da Sonserina e peguei um pão doce recheado que estava em uma bandeja, depositando suco no copo e tomando um longo gole antes de me virar para a saída e começar a andar novamente, enquanto dava grandes mordidas no pão.

A porta peculiar da sala de Poções começou a entrar no meu campo de visão e eu suspirei de alívio quando entrei na sala conhecida a tempo. Meu corpo tremia devido ao esforço. Alguns alunos não haviam chegado e eu rapidamente engoli o último pedaço de pão, caminhando em direção a minha mesa e me sentando. Os grifinórios já estavam escrevendo e amassando algo que eu não consegui identificar, quando um pigarro chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Snape estava sentado na escrivaninha, que estava abarrotada de pergaminhos enrolados, ele me olhava e depois apontou com a pena que estava na mão para o quadro negro, me indicando as instruções para a aula. Eu engoli em seco e comecei a ler os ingredientes da poção do dia enquanto ele voltava a escrever sobre um pergaminho.

O quadro fora preenchido apenas com os ingredientes.

**Poção para Confundir**

_**Ingredientes**_**:**

_Cocleária_

_Ligústica_

_Botão de Prata_

Eu fiz uma careta quando li os ingredientes estranhos. O caldeirão estava na minha frente e eu abri o livro de Poções para procurar sobre a Poção de Confundir e ter uma ideia de como era feita. Normalmente quando Snape colocava os ingredientes no quadro, era porque nenhum aluno os tinha no acervo pessoal.

Alguns alunos atrasados chegaram à sala e Snape apenas deu um olhar que poderia diminuir à insignificância até mesmo o melhor dos bruxos. Eu dei de ombros e escrevi em um pedaço de pergaminho os ingredientes, levantando-me e caminhando em direção ao acervo da escola para pegá-los.

Quando estava com a mão abastecida do que era necessário, voltei para minha mesa e comecei a fazer a poção, cortando os ingredientes e depositando-os em ordem para conseguir o efeito desejado. Uma aluna da Sonserina sentou-se ao meu lado e eu apenas apontei para o quadro negro, ajudando-a.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e acendeu o pequeno caldeirão, imitando todos os meus movimentos. Eu comecei a ficar irritada, a mão dela iria cair se ela ao menos abrisse o próprio livro e lesse por ela mesma o que deveria ser feito?

Já ia chamar a atenção da garota quando um vulto entrou no meu campo de visão e eu olhei automaticamente, apenas para saber quem havia levantado. O Weasley andava em direção ao acervo de Hogwarts e parou momentaneamente. Parecia indeciso, suas mãos tremiam ao pegar o pote e retirar dali um ingrediente.

Eu realmente não entendia porque o ruivo tinha tanta falta de confiança em si mesmo. Mas depois eu vi Snape olhando para o Weasley com desdém e entendi perfeitamente sua apreensão. Dei de ombros e olhei para minha mesa para pegar o último ingrediente, quando percebi que ela estava vazia.

Procurei por toda a extensão da mesa o Botão de Prata que eu necessitava, mas eu vi o maldito nas mãos da garota da Sonserina, que agora depositava no caldeirão o ingrediente roubado, ele chiou e ela olhou satisfeita. Eu pigarreei.

Ela olhou para mim e deu de ombros. Eu pedi a Merlin mentalmente por paciência. Gritar com alguém era a última coisa que eu queria que me acontecesse na aula de Snape. Decorei o rosto dela para me vingar mais tarde e me levantei novamente da cadeira, caminhando para o acervo de Hogwarts para encontrar o ingrediente novamente.

Estava uma bagunça, e eu me lembrei do banheiro pela manhã. Eu odiava bagunça. Vários potes destampados faziam os cheiros horríveis chegarem ao meu nariz e alguns estavam tombados para o lado, espalhando os ingredientes por todos os lados. Comecei a arrumar automaticamente fechando os potes e colocando-os para trás. O pote que ficava os Botões de Prata estava ao fundo, estiquei meu braço para pegá-lo, mas minha mão foi barrada por outra mão.

Branca e quente. A mesma que me barrou dias antes. Mas dessa vez, o dono da mão me reconheceu, e fez questão de pegar o último Botão de Prata que tinha e virar as costas para mim. Mas isso não iria ficar daquele jeito.

Puxei o capuz do seu manto e ele virou-se para mim. Eu tranquei o maxilar, procurei falar baixo e sussurrado.

- Devolva.

Ele olhou para o Botão e voltou a olhar para mim, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Devolver o quê?

Eu apontei para o ingrediente que agora estava seguro na sua mão grande, fechada em punho. Mas o Weasley apenas se virou novamente de costas para mim. Eu corri meus olhos pela sala. Nenhum aluno olhava para nós, Snape ainda escrevia freneticamente no pergaminho. Era isso. Respirei fundo, tentando fazer com que o calor que havia subido no meu corpo diminuísse, e puxei os cabelos ruivos, surpreendendo-me que eram tão lisos e macios.

- EI!

O Weasley falou um pouco mais alto, mas ainda assim ninguém nos escutou. Ele olhou para mim com fúria e eu sorri para ele, o mesmo sorriso que havia dado para ele no campo de Quadribol. Eu sabia que ele tinha reconhecido o gesto no mesmo momento que ele fechou ainda mais a mão que continha o ingrediente.

- Devolva, Weasley.

Ele continuava a olhar para mim. Eu peguei seu pulso, fincando minhas unhas grandes na sua pele branca, tentando fazer o ruivo sentir dor e soltar o Botão, em vão. Ele nem se mexeu. Ele não queria me deixar com mais raiva, meu dia anterior havia sido uma merda, e esse não estava sendo um dos melhores.

- Pegue com alguém, eu vou usar esse.

Eu segurei suas vestes e ele se virou para mim, pegando no meu braço e apertando. Eu fitei os olhos azuis do ruivo pela primeira vez atentamente. Os poços celestes escureciam à medida que ele apertava meu braço, que já estava formigando, mas eu não senti aquilo no momento, eu olhava hipnotizada a beleza dos seus olhos, e já ia correr meus olhos pelo seu rosto quando um pigarro um tanto quanto familiar e desagradável chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele relutantemente e ele fez o mesmo. Ambos olhamos para o dono da voz, Snape estava na nossa frente.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo na minha aula?

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido.

- Parkinson quer o único ingrediente que tinha, e ela já pegou o dela, professor.

Olhei com fúria para o Weasley e Snape me olhou, indagando-me.

- Eu cheguei primeiro. – falei o óbvio.

- Eu peguei primeiro! – Weasley retrucou.

- _Basta!_

Snape sibilou perigosamente e eu me assustei. De repente toda a sala olhava para nós e eu tive uma pequena impressão que meu rosto estava queimando, mas eu tinha certeza de que não estava nem perto da vermelhidão do rosto do Weasley. Reprimi uma risada. Mas depois percebi a situação, parecíamos duas crianças brigando por um doce.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória _e_ vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina.

Bufei, e o ruivo acompanhou meu gesto. Xingamos algo em uníssono, não conseguindo reprimir a raiva que estávamos sentindo no momento tenso e Snape olhou com fúria. Depois, nós dois percebemos o que havíamos feito.

- Detenção!

Detenção. A palavra mais temida por todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Eu tentei abrir a boca para reclamar, mas fui interrompida por um gesto brusco de Snape. O Weasley apenas olhava para o chão, mas eu poderia jurar que eu conseguia sentir a raiva emanando do seu corpo.

- Quero os dois na minha sala amanhã após as aulas do dia.

Eu apenas assenti para Snape, no mesmo momento que os alunos começaram a se levantar das mesas, indicando que a aula havia terminado. O ruivo me deu um olhar perigoso e voltou para sua mesa, juntando-se à dupla de amigos inseparáveis. Eu apenas voltei para minha mesa e peguei minha mochila com raiva, jogando-a nas costas e saindo da sala de Poções com ódio em cada poro do meu corpo. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, então segui diretamente para o dormitório.

Já era hora do almoço e meu estômago roncava, mas eu poderia segurar a fome até o jantar. Entrei no dormitório e joguei minha mochila na cama. Deitei-me olhando para o teto, respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar e ter um dia normal e sem estresse em Hogwarts.

Porque no dia seguinte, eu teria que passar a noite inteira com um Weasley nojento.


	5. Traços

**Traços**

**Rony**

- Acalme-se, Ronald!

A voz de Hermione chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu apenas sentei-me na poltrona por perto, juntando-me a Harry e a ela. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho e eu olhava para a lareira, que deixava meu corpo quente. Eu não precisava disso, meu corpo já estava quente demais. De raiva.

- Você pede como se fosse fácil. – eu disse.

Hermione bufou e Harry pousou a mão na perna dela. Eu vi que ela ficou um pouco desconcertada com aquilo, mas ela não fez nenhum gesto para retirar a mão dele.

- Rony tem razão, Mione...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu nada, apenas pegou um livro e o abriu, cobrindo o rosto inteiro e ficando fora de cena. Apenas Hermione conseguia fazer isso, sumir para ler, estando no lugar. Era seu modo de falar que não ia discutir mais o assunto. Harry olhava para ela, mas voltou sua atenção para um pergaminho que estava escrito o primeiro esquema do jogo de Quadribol. Isso me fez lembrar daquela morena. Engoli em seco e me levantei.

- Aonde vai?

Harry me perguntou e eu cocei a cabeça. Era uma boa pergunta. Eu precisava pensar um pouco, ficar sozinho.

- Tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, Hermione ainda lia e não se pronunciou. Eu saí pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Já estava tarde, mas eu era monitor, tinha aval para andar pelo castelo de Hogwarts até certo horário. Os corredores estavam vazios.

Caminhei em direção ao banheiro dos monitores, o barulho dos meus passos era o único som presente na escola. Avistando a porta preta e grande, abri sem pestanejar e entrei no banheiro. Vazio. Respirei aliviado, me lembrando de que havia deixado a moeda dentro do manto da escola, que ficou na poltrona de frente para a lareira.

E se tivesse alguma mulher dentro do banheiro?

Eu estava ficando distraído. Realmente precisava de um banho para relaxar e pensar na merda do dia que eu tive.

Abri as diversas torneiras e as águas saíram coloridas, ficando transparente ao chegar à banheira de tamanho anormal. A espuma foi se formando nas bordas e bolhas coloridas saíam. Respirei fundo e comecei a desabotoar a blusa. Retirei toda a roupa e entrei na água quente.

Meu corpo relaxou imediatamente ao contato. Apenas a luz da lua penetrava pela vidraça do banheiro, que ficava ao lado da banheira. Pousei minha cabeça no encosto e fechei meus olhos, concentrando-me em continuar relaxado e calmo.

Mas no momento que repassei meu dia na cabeça, pensei seriamente em desistir do banho e procurar as masmorras para estrangular Pansy Parkinson.

Eu iria enfrentar uma detenção no dia seguinte por causa da garota. Uma detenção de Snape. Eu preferia um Avada Kedrava no meio do peito a ter que aguentar detenções com Snape. Tinha certeza de que o professor no mínimo nos colocaria para limpar o estoque da escola, ou ficaríamos espremendo vermes a noite inteira. Isso se ele não pedisse ajuda para Flith, aí sim a desgraça seria total.

Bufei de ódio e soquei a água. Os respingos caíram no meu olho e eu xinguei mentalmente a garota da Sonserina.

O rosto de Parkinson apareceu na minha mente. Os cabelos pretos e extremamente lisos iam à altura dos ombros. A franja era lisa também. Eu tive tempo suficiente para decorar seu cabelo no dia em que ela riu da minha cara, no teste de Quadribol. Sua risada ainda retumbava na minha cabeça. Uma risada de deboche, a mesma risada que eu escutei a vida toda, vindo de várias pessoas. A começar por Draco Malfoy.

Por mim, os dois poderiam se dar as mãos e irem para Azkaban para serem beijados por Dementadores.

O que Parkinson ganhava com tudo aquilo? Com certeza o fato de eu ser melhor amigo de Harry, que era o ser mais odiado por sonserinos, iria influenciar na sua vontade de me azarar. Mas tanto assim? A garota quase enfartou na aula de Poções por causa de um maldito ingrediente.

Eu tinha certeza de que se tivesse sido um sonserino a pegar o último, ela daria um jeito.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo molhado, colocando-o para trás quando algo me chamou a atenção. Meu braço estava com marcas leves de unhadas. Olhei mais de perto e me lembrei da responsável. Parkinson havia apertado meu braço, tentando inutilmente me causar dor e fazer com que eu soltasse o ingrediente.

Mas ela não me causou dor. Pensando melhor, pelo contrário, eu havia gostado muito da sensação de unhas femininas enterradas nos meus braços. Unhas grandes. As unhas dela.

Sobressaltei-me ao pensar na sonserina daquela maneira. Relembrando da sensação de suas unhas cravadas na minha pele e do seu perfume doce no dia do teste para o time, meu corpo reagiu da pior maneira possível.

Engoli em seco tentando voltar meus pensamentos para outra coisa. Nas aulas e deveres para o dia seguinte. Nos N.I.E.M's. Até na ascensão de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas as imagens da garota segurando meu braço e me olhando com fúria nos olhos não conseguiam sair da minha cabeça. Os olhos negros, a pele branca, e quente... eu havia sentido no momento que segurei-a pelo braço com raiva. Sua pele era como seda ao toque.

_Pare com isso. Você não quer pensar em Parkinson desse jeito._

Meu corpo não estava me ajudando. O simples pensamento de sua mão em torno do meu braço me fez arrepiar e ficar duro. Meus pensamentos não me obedeciam e colocavam imagens na minha cabeça que eu tinha certeza que se tivesse são, eu não iria pensar. Será que a sensação de sua mão em torno de outra coisa seria tão boa também?

Balancei a cabeça e saí rapidamente da banheira. O ar gelado passou pelo meu corpo, ajudando a melhorar minha situação. Se eu quisesse voltar como uma pessoa normal para o dormitório. Caminhei em direção ao armário dos monitores. Procurei uma porta trancada com um cadeado mágico, meu nome gravado no objeto, indicando-me que a porta era minha.

Disse a senha e o cadeado se abriu. Peguei minha muda de roupa e vesti, sacudindo os cabelos e calçando os sapatos. Espreguicei. Eu estava mais relaxado, em termos. As reações do meu corpo foram inquietantes demais. Dei de ombros e abri a porta do banheiro, saindo pelo corredor ermo de Hogwarts.

_[...]_

- Você demorou.

Harry já estava de pijama, o pergaminho aberto com as táticas e jogadas de Quadribol ainda estava na sua frente, mas já ficara mais rabiscado. Os pontinhos corriam pelo pergaminho e setas saíam dos pingos, indicando as jogadas que ele havia pensado. Eu olhei para meu amigo e dei de ombros.

- Queria relaxar um pouco. – esclareci.

Ele sorriu para mim e se levantou, coçando os cabelos e bagunçando-os mais ainda. Enrolou o pergaminho e fez um gesto para eu acompanhá-lo.

- Vamos, amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Especialmente você.

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça e subi as escadas, seguindo-o. Harry se afundou na cama e desejou boa noite. Eu respondi e fechei os olhos, adormecendo no mesmo momento.

* * *

**Pansy**

- ... Quadribol.

A palavra me chamou a atenção na hora do café da manhã. Os meninos estavam reunidos em circulo e conversavam entusiasmados sobre o primeiro jogo do campeonato de Quadribol. Eu permaneci calada, mas escutava com cautela e tentava memorizar qualquer informação adicional. Draco gesticulava muito e Nott não piscava. Por que um simples jogo fascinava tanto os homens?

- O primeiro jogo será da Grifinória contra Corvinal. O time de Potter está forte, mas acho que se nós azararmos da maneira correta, aquele ruivo idiota vai tremer e pode ficar desorientado.

A menção do ruivo me fez dedicar mais da minha atenção à conversa. Eu agora olhava para o grupo descaradamente. Nott acenou com a cabeça, mas Blaise o interrompeu.

- Como vamos fazer isso, Draco?

Draco sorriu.

- Pensaremos nisso à noite. O Weasley fica abalado com pouca coisa.

Draco deu de ombros, Blaise e Nott riram. Continuaram a comer. Eu suspirei e corri meus olhos pelo Salão Principal. Os alunos comiam e conversavam alegremente, fazendo gestos e cumprimentando uns aos outros com sorrisos.

Automaticamente meus olhos pousaram na mesa da Grifinória, então eu vi. O trio ternura, como sempre juntos. Potter mostrava um pergaminho para o ruivo, a sangue-ruim lia um livro gigantesco e nem parecia saber o que se passava ao seu redor. Continuei a fitar a dupla. Potter olhava do pergaminho para o melhor amigo, mas intercalava com olhares para sua amiga. Sorri maldosamente. É Weasley, essa batalha você já perdeu há muito tempo.

- Ei! Pansy!

A voz de Draco tirou a minha atenção do trio. Eu olhei para o loiro e ele sorria. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele desembuchar de uma vez o que queria. Minha paciência pelo garoto ainda não havia voltado.

- O que acha que Snape pedirá na detenção hoje?

O suco de abóbora parou na minha garganta e eu quase engasguei. Eu havia me esquecido da detenção de hoje. Merda, será que teria algum jeito de fugir daquilo? Olhei com fúria para Draco e dei de ombros.

- Não me importa.

Nott sorriu e deu uma cotovelada em Blaise, piscando para o menino. Eu fitei os dois, questionando-os com olhos. Blaise se virou para mim.

- Você deu um belo show na última aula de Poções.

Reprimi um palavrão e senti meu corpo esquentar, mas não perdi meu tempo respondendo. As aulas já iam começar e eu não gostava de chegar atrasada. Apenas olhei para Blaise, pegando minha mochila e jogando-a nas costas para subir para a maldita aula de Adivinhação.

Os alunos já saíam de suas respectivas mesas e caminhavam para os corredores da escola. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a andar rapidamente. Se eu demorasse mais dois minutos no salão, voltaria para lançar uma Cruciatus em Blaise, Draco e Nott.

O que estava acontecendo com aqueles meninos para ficarem tão chatos?

Os alunos se amontoavam na entrada e eu andava devagar agora, quando um trio me chamou a atenção. Eu conseguia ver apenas as costas, mas era um trio inconfundível. O primeiro tinha cabelos pretos e bagunçados, a outra era mais baixa e possuía cabelos cheios e castanhos. Mas o que realmente prendeu minha atenção foi o terceiro integrante. Tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos, era o mais alto, tinha as costas largas.

Eu estava bem perto deles, mas minha presença passou despercebida. De repente o trio parou e eu quase bati nas costas do ruivo. Imediatamente seu cheiro chegou ao meu nariz. Era cítrico, uma mistura perfeita. Era delicioso.

Saí do meu estado de torpor quando eles pegaram o corredor da esquerda, indo para a sala de Firenze. Engoli em seco e me xinguei devido aos meus pensamentos.

Respirei fundo e apressei o passo, indo para a primeira aula do dia.

_[...]_

Nove horas da noite. Finalmente o dia havia acabado. Saí exausta da última aula e fui em direção ao Salão Principal, faminta. Estava cheio, como de costume, procurei meu lugar habitual e me sentei de frente para os meninos. Crabbe conversava com Goyle sobre algo que eu não entendi. Enchi meu prato rapidamente e comecei a comer, rezando para que meu estômago se enchesse com facilidade, para poder subir e tomar um banho quente, me enfiar debaixo do meu cobertor macio, e dormir.

Eu estava comendo, quando uma sombra um pouco assustadora chamou minha atenção. Virei-me para o lado e Snape estava parado de frente para mim, segurava a varinha e me olhava com um pouco de impaciência. Engoli o resto da torta que havia parado na minha garganta. Eu sabia por que o professor estava ali. De repente minha detenção aflorou na minha mente e eu me lembrei de que não iria para cama tão cedo.

- Espero que não tenha se esquecido da sua detenção, Parkinson.

Eu acenei para o professor e ele deu meia volta, fazendo a capa negra voar.

- Te espero na minha sala. Você tem vinte minutos.

E saiu. Eu quase chorei de raiva. Eu não teria meu momento de paz depois de um dia cheio. Meus olhos pousaram nos meninos à minha frente. Olhavam-me com indiferença e continuavam a comer e conversar. Sortudos. Depois de tudo ainda iriam para o dormitório e ficariam em frente a uma lareira quente.

Bom, eu não gostaria de me atrasar para uma detenção com Snape. Já bastava o professor bravo, ele furioso não seria algo agradável. Terminei o jantar rapidamente e me despedi dos garotos, jogando minha mochila nas costas e correndo para a sala de Snape.

Demorei cerca de dez minutos para chegar ao meu destino, quando avistei a porta conhecida da aula de Poções. Diminui os passos ao avistar o garoto responsável pela detenção. O Weasley já havia chegado, esperava de frente para a porta, as costas largas pousavam na parede, assim como a cabeça, as pernas estavam cruzadas. Permanecia de olhos fechados e uma mão segurava a alça da mochila no ombro, enquanto a outra estava dentro do bolso.

Eu tive tempo suficiente para decorar cada centímetro do corpo do ruivo. E não achei isso ruim. As roupas eram de segunda mão, eu sabia que ele era pobre e usava as roupas dos irmãos mais velhos. Para falar a verdade, toda Hogwarts sabia disso. Era ridículo.

A calça jeans surrada deixava a desejar, mas as coxas grossas por debaixo do pano me chamaram a atenção. Eu amava coxas grossas. Infelizmente essa era uma parte do corpo do homem que me agradava, e ao avistar uma do jeito que eu gostava, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que eu me assustasse e o ruivo abrisse os olhos, se dando conta da minha presença pela primeira vez. Engoli em seco e tentei apagar da minha mente que estava admirando as pernas de Ronald Weasley.

Ele me olhou profundamente, e eu pude perceber os resquícios de fúria nos poços azuis, mas havia algo novo que eu não consegui identificar.

Snape pigarreou e entrou na sala novamente. Eu segui o professor e entrei, o ruivo andava atrás de mim. Ficamos de frente para a escrivaninha e Snape fechou a porta.

- O comportamento dos dois ontem na minha aula foi lastimável. E espero que isso não aconteça novamente. Eu poderia tirar mais pontos das casas, contudo, acho que o que preparei para os dois já será de bom tamanho.

Arrepiei-me com as palavras de Snape. Eu não conseguia escutar nada além da respiração pesada do ruivo ao meu lado. De repente o professor fez um gesto com a varinha e nossas mochilas desapareceram, nossas varinhas voaram para a mão dele. Snape se levantou.

- Vocês terão três horas para limpar o estoque dos alunos. Sem varinhas, sem mágica.

Ele caminhou em direção à porta e a abriu.

- Além disso, quero um relatório de todos os ingredientes que estão acabando. Não tentem sair, a porta estará lacrada. Vejo vocês em três horas.

E saiu, deixando-me sozinha com o ruivo pela primeira vez.

Eu olhei para o garoto que estava ao meu lado. Ele era muito maior que eu, mas isso não me intimidava. Seus olhos azuis me fitavam com intensidade, os cabelos ruivos jogados na testa e bagunçados faziam um contraste perfeito. Eu desci meus olhos pelo corpo dele, seu peito, mesmo tampado por um grosso suéter, marcava a roupa e mostrava que ele tinha um corpo forte. Subia e descia como se ele estivesse com dificuldade para respirar.

Olhei novamente seus olhos. Ele permanecia me olhando e trancou o maxilar.

Engoli em seco.


	6. Detenção

**Detenção**

**Pansy**

_Ele é um Weasley. Pare com isso._

Minha mente gritou para mim e eu saí do meu estado de hipnose. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele e me virei, dando as costas para ele.

Andei em direção ao estoque e respirei fundo, pedindo mentalmente por paciência quando vi a bagunça que o lugar estava. Os ingredientes estavam jogados por todos os lados. Tampas haviam sumido e frascos estavam abertos. Alguns vermes rastejavam pela prateleira de vidro, procurando um lugar para fugir.

Ao ver os parasitas, o jantar revirou no meu estômago, me dando uma sensação horrível de enjôo.

- É muito para você?

Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir a voz que vinha do meu lado esquerdo, de muito perto. Virei-me para o garoto que agora estava ao meu lado, olhando para mim.

- Como é? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros e passou na minha frente, já pegando os vermes com as próprias mãos e jogando-os de volta para o frasco.

- Vocês sonserinos se julgam da realeza, vermes devem ser algo intolerável para você.

O sangue subiu em segundos. O Weasley não ia conseguir me fazer perder a paciência na detenção. Dei de ombros e comecei a depositar algumas folhas secas dentro de um pote que estava tombado. Era mais seguro.

Ele fechou a tampa do frasco que continha os vermes e eu me aliviei, respirando fundo automaticamente. Ele riu do meu gesto.

- Como eu disse... – pensou em voz alta.

Peguei o braço dele com força e ele ficou estático. Fiz força para ele se virar para mim.

- É o seguinte, Weasley, nós estamos aqui e ficaremos aqui por três horas. Eu não quero escutar sua voz, e você não quer escutar a minha. Então sugiro a você que pare de me provocar. Assim terminaremos a tempo e eu não vou ser mais obrigada a compartilhar mais nada com você.

Eu realmente não sabia se minha frase havia gerado algum efeito nele. Mas algo em meu toque tinha paralisado o ruivo de uma maneira que eu não consegui entender. Meu aperto era firme. Depois de alguns segundos eu percebi que minhas unhas estavam fincadas em sua pele. Quase me desculpei, mas me contentei em apenas afrouxar o aperto. Ele deu de ombros e se virou de costas, voltando a guardar os ingredientes.

Eu imitei seus gestos. Trabalhávamos silenciosamente, um ao lado do outro. Olhei o relógio de pulso. Vinte minutos haviam se passado. Merda, só isso? Snape devia ter feito algum feitiço para o tempo parar.

De repente o ruivo saiu do meu lado e caminhou em direção a um armário específico. Eu fiquei observando-o, a testa vincada. Ele olhou para mim.

- Precisamos fazer o relatório que Snape pediu. – ele esclareceu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo. Alguns potes estavam sem tampas. Eu abaixei para procurá-los no chão, poderiam ter caído. Achei alguns jogados debaixo do móvel. Peguei as tampas e me levantei. O Weasley estava do meu lado com um pergaminho na mão. Assustei-me.

- Você se assusta demais. – ele pontuou.

Eu não respondi. Fechei os vidros que precisava e comecei a trabalhar na segunda prateleira. O ruivo tomava nota de tudo. Estiquei o pescoço para ler o que ele estava escrevendo. Ele era alto e eu não conseguia enxergar. Ele tomou conta da minha dificuldade e abaixou o pergaminho um pouco. Eu me envergonhei.

Comecei a ler os ingredientes que estavam faltando.

Desviei milimetricamente meus olhos do pergaminho e automaticamente eles pousaram no peito do garoto ao meu lado. Forte. Subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração compassada. Sua respiração chegava ao meu rosto. Quente.

_Será que seu corpo era quente também?_

Pisquei algumas vezes e voltei a olhar para o pergaminho.

- Falta o Botão de Prata. – eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim.

- O quê? – perguntou.

Bufei de forma impaciente e desviei meus olhos dos seus. Peguei alguns ingredientes jogados e comecei a colocá-los em seus respectivos frascos.

- O ingrediente que você pegou ontem. Era o último. Coloque no relatório.

O Weasley se lembrou imediatamente do dia anterior e começou a escrever no pergaminho.

- E você simplesmente enlouqueceu. – ele disse.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, pedindo mentalmente a Merlin por paciência. Eu _iria_ enlouquecer se ficasse mais uma hora na companhia dele. Olhei novamente meu relógio de pulso. Uma hora havia se passado.

_Calma, apenas mais duas horas..._

- Eu não enlouqueceria se você não tivesse insistido na ideia tola de não me entregar o que eu vi primeiro!

Ele riu. Um riso de deboche, mas não respondeu. Apenas continuou a escrever no pergaminho. Isso me irritou mais ainda. Eu queria brigar agora. Eu queria que ele ficasse com raiva e começasse a discutir comigo. Eu não queria ficar estressada sozinha. Sentia-me tola brigando sozinha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, arranquei o pergaminho da sua mão e amassei, jogando para o lado. O Weasley finalmente me deu a devida atenção.

- EI!

Ele jogou a pena no chão e foi em direção à bolinha de pergaminho. Pegando-a e desamassando-a. Procurou algo nas vestes, mas trancou o maxilar ao perceber que o objeto que ele tanto queria não estava lá.

- Sem mágica vai ser impossível recuperar isso.

Eu ri. Ele me olhou com fúria, dando-me certeza de que eu havia conseguido meu objetivo.

- A tinta ainda estava molhada! Olha isso!

Mostrou-me o pergaminho. As letras estavam embaralhadas, nada legíveis. Meu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante, percebendo a merda que eu havia feito. Apenas dei de ombros e virei-me para a prateleira, continuando meu trabalho. Escutei o Weasley xingar.

Os minutos se passaram e eu já havia guardado quase tudo que estava na segunda prateleira. O Weasley havia pegado um novo pedaço de pergaminho e tentava copiar todos os ingredientes que eram legíveis. Eu terminei o trabalho na segunda prateleira e olhei para a terceira. Apenas algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar. Arrumei o restante da bagunça, concluindo o trabalho que Snape havia pedido. Suspirei de alívio e caminhei em direção a garoto, me sentando ao lado dele, no chão.

Seu corpo se enrijeceu em questões de segundos, mas ele não desviou os olhos do pergaminho. Escrevia com cuidado os ingredientes e seu cotovelo estava um pouco alto. Parecia temer outro ataque de raiva meu. Eu sorri.

- Pronto. – ele disse.

Olhei para o pergaminho e estava tudo perfeito. Ele tinha acrescentado o Botão de Prata por último. Pegou a bolinha de pergaminho e arremessou para o lado. Pousando as costas e a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos. Eu aproveitei o momento para redecorar todo seu corpo. Algo nele me chamava a atenção. Eu só não conseguiria dizer o que era.

O Weasley era forte, isso ninguém poderia negar. E eu me xingava mentalmente toda vez que assumia isso para mim mesma. Os cabelos ruivos eram lisos e a pele clara tinha algumas sardas, mas nada exagerado. Seus cílios eram claros também. Sua boca era vermelha. Deixei meus olhos caírem, as coxas agora estavam evidentes por debaixo de sua calça jeans, que tinha ficado justa porque ele estava sentado. Eu salivei.

- O que foi?

Dei um salto para o lado de susto. Fiquei hipnotizada com as coxas grossas de Ronald Weasley e não tinha percebido que ele havia aberto os olhos. Merda. Ele com certeza tinha percebido para onde eu olhava. Ele me fitava agora com curiosidade.

_Pense em algo estúpido._

Olhei novamente para seu jeans e cocei a cabeça.

- Você sempre usa isso?

Apontei com cara de nojo para os jeans e arqueei as sobrancelhas, em um gesto peculiar meu. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a encostar a cabeça na parede, mas não fechou os olhos, olhava para um canto fixo da parede, depois voltou a me olhar.

- Sim, são os únicos que eu tenho. Você não vai me dar outro, vai?

Engoli em seco e travei meu maxilar. Quem esse Weasley achava que era?

- Claro que não. Eu nunca gastaria um nuque com um sangue sujo feito você.

Ele voltou a desencostar a cabeça e me olhou com fúria. Eu sorri para ele, mas o Weasley pegou meu braço com força. Eu me arrepiei com o aperto masculino de suas mãos quentes. _Tudo_ nele era quente.

- Retire o que disse. – ele praticamente obrigou.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e sorri.

- Senão...? – provoquei.

Ele travou o maxilar e aumentou o aperto.

- Retire imediatamente o que disse.

- Você está me machucando.

Ele olhou para meu braço. Eu achei que ele manteria sua mão em torno dele, mas o ruivo percebeu o que estava fazendo, retirou sua mão e eu senti falta de seu toque no mesmo momento.

- Me desculpe.

O quê? Ele se desculpou? Eu realmente queria entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele ruivo, mas cada segundo ele mudava o curso dos pensamentos e eu ficava confusa. Franzi o cenho, ele olhou novamente para mim.

- Minha vida toda fui chamado de sangue sujo por pessoas como você. Perder o controle por alguém como você não vale a pena, Parkinson.

O Weasley estava furioso, mas não era capaz de machucar ou ofender alguém de verdade. Merlin, como eu detestava homens fracos.

- Claro que não. Você perde o controle pela Granger, não é?

Ele ameaçou se levantar, mas eu no impulso peguei seu manto e fiz força para ele se sentar, ele olhou para mim, os olhos azuis estavam escuros devido à raiva. Não foi a primeira vez que fiquei petrificada com seu olhar.

- Não ouse falar de Hermione assim.

Eu ri. O Weasley ainda a protegia? Achava digna sua amizade pela menina, mas também era digna de pena sua devoção, que não era recíproca.

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser, Weasley.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando fortemente e fazendo seu hálito quente chegar ao meu rosto pela segunda vez na noite. Seu cabelo, agora bagunçado, dava um ar mais revoltado ao garoto. Voltou a pousar a suas costas e sua cabeça na parede, fitando o teto. Mas não disse nada. Só isso?

- Você devia parar de babar por ela, Weasley. Ela já escolheu quem quer.

Ele continuou a fitar o teto, engoliu em seco. Eu achei que ele não ia retrucar, mas ele abriu a boca para falar algo que eu tinha certeza que ele não gostaria de falar, e nunca iria falar em voz alta, muito menos para mim.

- Eu sei disso.

Com essas palavras, o Weasley me desarmou de um jeito que eu não estava preparada. Eu não tinha mais argumentos para ofendê-lo. Chamá-lo de sangue sujo, vergonha para os bruxos de sangue-puro, já estava ficando chato. Eu sabia que ele tinha sangue-puro, e com esse fato, eu já não queria brincar mais. Uma ideia assaltou minha mente. Era insana, mas se desenvolvida com cuidado poderia ser engraçada e produtiva. Eu ri.

- Talvez se você tivesse atitudes mais masculinas, ela poderia ao menos olhar para você.

Eu consegui o que queria no mesmo instante. O Weasley, mesmo contrariado, me olhou com curiosidade e franziu o cenho.

- Potter sempre toca em Granger de um jeito que apenas um homem pode tocar.

Ele começou a ficar vermelho. Eu não sabia se era de raiva, ou de vergonha com minhas palavras. Ele não estava familiarizado com tais gestos?

- Claro... você deve conhecer bastante de toque masculino. – ele pontuou.

Revirei os olhos para sua tentativa tola de tentar me ofender. Mas sorri maliciosamente. Ele não viu.

- Não. Mas sei o que um homem gosta.

Ele olhou para mim. Os olhos agora quase negros. Engoliu em seco e voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos fogo, bagunçando-os ainda mais. O corpo ficou rígido em um segundo. Eu realmente havia desconcertado o Weasley. Voltou a olhar para o teto.

Como um imã, minha mão foi em direção ao seu rosto e eu peguei uma mecha do seu cabelo, sentindo pela segunda vez a maciez dos fios. O que me surpreendeu foi a reação que meu corpo teve. Pareciam descargas elétricas. Ele se arrepiou por inteiro e meu desejo de tocá-lo triplicou. E isso só piorou quando ele me olhou novamente, passando a mensagem com seus olhos negros, que eu poderia continuar o que estava fazendo.

Minha mão se enterrou no cabelo vermelho e ele fechou os olhos, engolindo novamente, eu fiquei de joelhos. Olhei-o nos olhos e ele agora os mantinha abertos. Ele estava petrificado.

- Você sabe do que gosta, Weasley?

Sua mão grande e forte passou pelo meu rosto. Quente. Eu fechei momentaneamente os olhos, mas os abri novamente para olhá-lo. Eu realmente estava com medo da reação do Weasley, mas meu corpo pedia pelo dele. Passei minha perna esquerda para o outro lado do corpo dele, ficando de frente para o garoto, de joelhos.

Ele pegou meus tornozelos e eu me sentei em seu colo, ele apertou-os quando sentiu o contato. Minhas mãos foram para seu rosto. Macio. Eu me aproximei do seu rosto e ele lambeu os lábios como um convite. Arrepiei-me ao ver sua boca vermelha e me surpreendi quando ele acabou com a distância que havia entre nossos rostos e capturou meus lábios com os dele, dando-me um vislumbre do seu gosto.

Era quente. Ele empurrou sua língua para meus lábios pedindo passagem e eu cedi, deixando-o fazer o que queria. Sua língua quente encontrou a minha e as duas travaram uma briga, no mesmo momento que minhas mãos passavam pelo seu peito forte, saciando minha curiosidade.

Eu decorava com as mãos cada parte do seu corpo, no mesmo momento que ele me beijava com desejo. Parecia um desejo reprimido, mas eu não me preocupei com isso. Minha preocupação era a de apertar seus braços e sentir os músculos que estavam sempre escondidos por debaixo de todo o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu gemi. Quebrou o beijo, olhando para mim com olhos praticamente negros. Engoliu em seco. Seu corpo tremia.

- Eu gosto disso.

A voz rouca evidenciava seu desejo. Eu o entendi completamente, eu também estava assim. E para falar a verdade, eu não tentei retrucar, minha voz não sairia, de qualquer maneira.

- Acho que devemos parar com isso.

O Weasley acrescentou. Dei-me conta pela primeira vez da posição em que estávamos. Eu arfava e meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, ficando perigosamente perto do rosto do menino. Ele não desviou o olhar, senti seu membro ficar duro no mesmo momento que ele cravava seus olhos azuis no decote da minha blusa social branca. Eu gemi quando o senti.

- Parkinson?

Eu não respondi. Ele me cutucou.

- Acho que você devia sair de cima de mim.

Como? A última coisa que eu queria era sair de cima dele. Minhas mãos foram em direção à sua nuca, pegando seu cabelo com força.

- Apenas me beije de novo, Weasley.

Ele não relutou. Seu membro pulsou quando ele capturou meus lábios com os dele novamente e eu fiz força com o quadril, tentando sentir algo mais. Ele gemeu e suas mãos deslizaram do tornozelo para minhas coxas, levantando perigosamente minha saia, expondo um pedaço da pele.

Eu me colei ao seu corpo e prensei minhas pernas nas suas, não o deixando se mover um centímetro. Ele apertou minhas coxas e eu não consegui reprimir um gemido que saiu da minha boca.

Foi aí que eu ouvi o barulho de passos se aproximando. Quebrei o beijo no mesmo momento e afastei um pouco. Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- O que foi?

Seu hálito quente fez cócegas no meu ouvido e eu senti uma umidade na minha calcinha. Saí rapidamente da minha posição e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele me olhou curioso. Apontei para a porta.

- Controle-se.

Ele ouviu pela primeira vez o barulho dos passos e passou o manto para cima da saliência evidente em sua calça. Minha boca salivou ao ver o quanto ela era grande, mas eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar.

A situação ficou mais calma no mesmo momento que o barulho da porta rangendo chegou aos meus ouvidos. Olhei para o lugar e Snape estava parado, nos olhando. O ruivo se levantou rapidamente e caminhou em direção ao professor, entregando o pergaminho. Snape assentiu para o garoto e lhe entregou a varinha.

- Suas mochilas já estão nos dormitórios.

Eu engoli em seco e me levantei, Snape me entregou a varinha e eu apenas gesticulei com a cabeça, não querendo olhar o professor nos olhos. Saí da sua sala abafada e o frio das masmorras percorreu meu corpo. Eu procurei o ruivo nos corredores, em vão. Ele já havia sumido.

Suspirei de alívio e estaquei quando percebi o que realmente tinha feito. Beijado um Weasley. E o pior, _gostado_ disso. Corri direto para meu dormitório e percebi que precisava de um banho. Meu corpo suava e minha roupa começava a me incomodar.

Merda, o que eu havia feito?


	7. Reações

**Reações**

**Uma semana depois...**

**Rony**

- RONY!

Um grito masculino vindo de algum lugar da minha consciência me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Eu sacudi a cabeça um pouco e olhei para as duas pessoas à minha frente, de verdade, pela primeira vez na noite. Estava cansado devido às aulas da semana e no dia seguinte seria sábado. Eu só queria descansar um pouco. Mas isso parecia algo impossível se tratando de Hermione e os quilos de trabalhos que tínhamos que fazer.

- Desculpa. O quê? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para Harry, aquele maldito olhar cúmplice que eles sempre davam quando queriam dizer algo sem realmente dizer. Eu apenas esperei pacientemente os dois se virarem para mim.

- Harry estava falando do primeiro jogo de Quadribol, Rony.

Engoli em seco e olhei para Harry, que tinha uma expressão de cansaço nos olhos verdes. Os pergaminhos com as táticas do jogo estavam espalhados por toda a mesa de madeira escura. Eram iluminados apenas pela claridade que as chamas da lareira faziam. Hermione se afundou nos deveres novamente, desviando sua atenção.

- Desculpe, Harry. O que você estava dizendo?

Ele sorriu para mim e arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas. Eu sabia que ele já desconfiava de que algo estava acontecendo comigo. Eu estava desligado de tudo desde que havia voltado daquela maldita detenção, uma semana atrás. Ele jogou um pergaminho solto para mim e eu peguei no reflexo, analisando-o rapidamente. Alguns pontos vermelhos se moviam rapidamente, desviando-se dos pontos azuis escuros.

- Essa é a tática para o jogo? – perguntei.

Harry assentiu e eu engoli em seco. Mesmo que para o goleiro não fizesse muita diferença, eu sabia que era importante acompanhar os esquemas de Harry. E eu sabia também que as chances de ganharmos o jogo na semana seguinte eram praticamente nulas. Olhei para Harry com cuidado.

- Sabe que vai ser difícil ganhar, não é?

Ele deu de ombros e se encostou na poltrona. Eu continuei fitando o pergaminho, procurando algo de errado e tentando acrescentar uma jogada que poderia nos ajudar a vencer. Mas era inútil, meus pensamentos estavam totalmente focados em outro assunto. Pansy Parkinson.

- Esse ano nosso time está bom. Temos Ginny e você. Vamos tentar ganhar, daremos nosso melhor. – ele disse.

Eu sorri. Era impressionante como Harry conseguia ser positivo em todos os aspectos. Mesmo com Você-Sabe-Quem tentando entrar em Hogwarts e visitando-o diariamente nos sonhos, ele ainda mantinha a calma e o bom humor. Já Hermione estava ficando histérica por causa dos N.I.E.M's que se aproximavam. O cabelo dela estava até mais cheio de tanto ela passar as mãos nervosamente por eles e levantá-los.

Eu saí do sofá e espreguicei. Os dois me olharam e eu acenei.

- Vou dormir.

Harry recolheu o pergaminho que havia caído do meu colo e jogou em cima dos restantes, fazendo a pilha balançar perigosamente.

- Amanhã é sábado.

Disse para mim, como se tivesse indignado de seu melhor amigo ir dormir cedo em uma noite de sexta-feira. Eu sorri para Harry e dei de ombros.

- Quero acordar cedo para treinar um pouco. E tenho trabalhos para fazer.

O livro que Hermione estava lendo se abaixou ligeiramente, revelando uma garota incrédula e com uma fisionomia um pouco duvidosa de que eu iria tirar o sábado para recuperar os trabalhos atrasados. Harry apenas assentiu e eu desejei boa noite, caminhando em direção às escadas do dormitório masculino.

Mas eu não queria dormir. Eu estava cansado, isso era mais que óbvio, contudo, eu sabia que no momento em que deitasse na cama e fechasse os olhos; os cabelos lisos e curtos, o cheiro dela e o beijo no dia da detenção assaltariam minha mente em menos de segundos.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Pansy Parkinson me visitava todas as noites. Eu repassava aquela noite na minha cabeça, tentando achar uma explicação plausível para o que aconteceu, mas sempre chegava à mesma conclusão: não havia explicação nenhuma.

Eu era um homem e ela era uma mulher. Uma mulher bonita, que beijava bem e sabia ser provocante quando queria.

Mas o que me incomodava era ter a certeza de que para Parkinson, o beijo não havia significado nada. E enquanto eu perdia meu tempo procurando explicações, ela já deveria ter esquecido o acontecido da semana passada. Eu não tinha visto a garota desde a detenção. Comia sempre em horários diferenciados e procurava focar minha atenção apenas na mesa da Grifinória.

Suspirei, abrindo os olhos e fitando as cortinas escuras da cama de dossel. Quarta-feira seria o jogo de Quadribol e eu precisava me concentrar nisso, e não em beijos inconsequentes com Pansy Parkinson.

O time da Corvinal estava forte, e Harry estava confiante. Eu sabia que parte de sua confiança era por ter um goleiro novo. Eu não podia decepcionar a confiança de Harry. E com Ginny no time, o peso da responsabilidade era maior. Como minha irmã mais nova conseguia ser melhor do que eu em Quadribol?

Terminei meus pensamentos; decidido a acordar cedo no dia seguinte para treinar algumas jogadas com Harry e terminar as toneladas de trabalhos acumulados.

* * *

**Pansy**

Acordei com a claridade do dia penetrando nas cortinas grossas da janela. Fechei os olhos, resmungando algo incoerente. Era sábado, não era justo ter que acordar por causa de uma maldita claridade. Mas o sono já não estava mais no meu corpo. Revirei na cama grande e macia, os cobertores grossos enrolaram-se no meu corpo. Fechei os olhos tentando buscar novamente o sono, mas ele não iria voltar.

Bufei e joguei os cobertores no chão. Os elfos domésticos que cuidassem da bagunça. Levantei-me e entrei no maldito banheiro coletivo. Estava ligeiramente arrumado. Mas as escovas de dente e os pentes de cabelo jogados na pia ainda me irritavam. Merlin, eu teria que tirar um dia da semana para passar um tempo tranquilo no banheiro dos monitores, nem que para isso eu tivesse que lançar milhares de feitiços para afastar todos os alunos da porta.

Fiz minha higiene e me olhei no espelho. Estava cansada, não havia dormido direito. Tinha exatamente uma semana que eu não dormia direito. Não que eu não conseguisse dormir, isso eu conseguia com facilidade, mas os sonhos não me deixavam ter uma noite tranquila. Uma noite de paz.

Eu sempre sonhava com cabelos ruivos. _Ele_ estava sempre nos meus sonhos.

Seu toque quente e masculino. Seu beijo delicioso e sua língua encontrando a minha com desejo. Sacudi a cabeça para parar de pensar sobre o Weasley. Eu não podia pensar nele. O tempo em que eu estava me dedicando pensando na noite da detenção era preocupante.

Saí do banheiro, um pouco estressada comigo mesma e andei pelas masmorras frias, indo em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã.

Avistei Draco com os meninos, sentado em um grupo fechado. Blaise observava tudo com cara de sono, mas Nott parecia animado. Vinquei a testa para a cena e sentei-me ao lado deles, tentando pegar um fio da conversa entre eles.

Draco parecia empolgado com tudo e Nott ria, assim como Crabbe e Goyle. Peguei um pedaço de pão com cobertura doce e derramei um pouco de suco de abóbora no copo grande de vidro. Merlin, eu precisava parar de comer tanto.

- É só fazer o movimento sem que ninguém perceba, Nott.

- Do que estão falando?

Perguntei sem conseguir me conter. Minha curiosidade era algo que teria que ser trabalhada posteriormente. Mas estava mais do que claro que esse não era o momento em que eu ia fazer isso. Draco se virou para mim, dando-se conta pela primeira vez da minha presença e sorriu.

- Estamos trabalhando para azarar o jogo da Grifinória dessa semana.

Eu sorri. Qualquer sonserino convicto odiava qualquer grifinório nojento. Mas foi apenas eu lembrar de que eu havia beijado um nojento desses, meu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante. Draco percebeu isso.

- Acha que não vai dar certo? – ele perguntou.

Sacudi a cabeça, disfarçando minha decepção súbita e olhei para o loiro, sorrindo e mordendo mais um pedaço de pão.

- Claro que vai. Como vai fazer isso?

Draco trocou um olhar maldoso com Nott e Crabbe riu. Eu estava determinada a entender o porquê da empolgação dos garotos. Draco se aproximou de mim.

- Vai ser fácil. O time da Grifinória é forte, mas se conseguirmos atingir o ponto fraco deles será quase impossível Potter conseguir a vitória.

Vinquei a testa não entendendo de imediato o que Draco queria dizer. Eu não entendia realmente de Quadribol e não fazia ideia de qual seria o ponto fraco do maldito time da Grifinória. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele, esperando a continuação da resposta, que não veio. Decidi admitir que era ignorante no assunto.

- E qual é o ponto fraco do time da Grifinória? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse perguntado algo óbvio até para os abortos do mundo da Magia. Eu cerrei um pouco os olhos, pedindo a Merlin por paciência. Nenhuma mulher do meu nível era obrigada a entender um jogo ridículo como o Quadribol.

- O Weasley.

O suco de abóbora que eu havia engolido no momento parou na minha garganta, fazendo-me engasgar. Escutar o nome do ruivo falado em voz alta pela primeira vez fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse por inteiro. E eu ainda iria descobrir o porquê de tal sensação.

- Algo errado, Pansy? – ele perguntou.

Draco era esperto. Sabia que eu não estava normal desde o dia da minha detenção com o Weasley. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele era esperto, eu era uma boa atriz.

- Claro que não. Vejo vocês depois.

Levantei-me devagar, como se não estivesse com pressa de sair do grupo que agora me olhava com curiosidade. Eles deram de ombros e continuaram a conversa para sabotar o jogo de Potter na semana seguinte.

Eu corri os olhos pelo Salão Principal, procurando automaticamente cabelos vermelhos. Mas não os vi em parte nenhuma. Suspirei de alívio. Um Weasley perto de mim era a última coisa que eu queria no momento. Andei um pouco mais rápido para os portões, decidindo sair para os jardins e respirar ar fresco, quando avistei Granger.

Estaquei e meu coração se acelerou, esperando pelos dois garotos que sempre a acompanhavam. Mais especificamente esperando apenas um deles. Mas eles não estavam com ela. A sangue-ruim passou direto por mim, sem se dar conta da minha presença e caminhou para a biblioteca, com um monte de livros flutuando ao seu lado. Exibida.

_O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

Cheguei ao meu objetivo. Estava uma manhã de sol naquele sábado específico. Mas não estava quente. Fechei os olhos quando uma brisa agradável passou pelo meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que os raios esquentavam minha pele.

Abri os olhos procurando um local vazio para me sentar e pensar sobre tudo. Mas parecia que todos os alunos da escola haviam tido a mesma ideia brilhante que a minha. O jardim estava abarrotado. Alguns brincavam no lago e atiçavam a Lula Gigante, enquanto outros apenas conversavam e riam com os amigos debaixo de árvores grandes.

Eu decidi andar um pouco. Enquanto andava, pensava na frase que havia escutado de Draco quando fui tomar café da manhã.

''_É só fazer o movimento sem que ninguém perceba, Nott. ''_

Se Draco estava pensando em usar a varinha para azarar o time da Grifinória, era um plano insano. Pensando melhor no assunto, ele não havia me contado realmente o que estava pretendendo fazer, eu só sabia que o alvo principal era o Weasley. Mas se Draco usasse a varinha apenas para tentar murmurar qualquer feitiço, teria grandes chances de ser pego.

Mas Draco tinha Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois gorilas que sempre faziam o que ele queria, independente do perigo ou não. O problema era se os dois eram capazes de fazer algum feitiço.

Meus pés tomaram rumos próprios e eu levantei a cabeça para ver onde estava. Uma arquibancada grande estava à minha frente, fazendo uma sombra parcial no meu corpo. Não consegui escutar conversas por perto, então decidi que o campo de Quadribol seria um bom lugar para me sentar e pensar.

Subi as escadas da arquibancada, chegando à primeira fileira, a mais baixa. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa novamente. Foi nesse momento que gritos chamaram a minha atenção. Eu abri os olhos para ver a origem dos sons, quando o vi pela primeira vez depois daquela maldita noite.

O Weasley estava no ar. De frente para mim, do outro lado do campo. Mas mesmo com a distância, eu sabia que era ele. Eu conhecia os cabelos cor de fogo por debaixo da proteção que os jogadores usavam. E eu podia reconhecer Potter também. Era mais baixo do que o ruivo e jogava agora a Goles para o amigo, treinando-o.

Eles não me viram. E eu me surpreendi quando me dei conta de que meu coração estava acelerado. Tentei convencer a mim mesma de que era de _susto_ por tê-lo visto. Mas eu sabia que iria ter essa reação quando o visse de novo. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que eu tinha o beijado e ainda não havíamos nos encontrado.

Aproveitei que minha presença havia passado despercebida aos olhos dos garotos e me sentei na arquibancada, olhando-os treinarem. Eu poderia tentar memorizar alguma jogada para dizer a Draco mais tarde. Mas isso era tentar me enganar. Eu sabia do motivo da minha presença ali. Eu estava fascinada pelo ruivo que agora ria e rodopiava perigosamente na vassoura simples, de segunda mão, assim como tudo o que ele tinha.

Estava com uma blusa preta, mas essa não tinha manga comprida. O dia estava esquentando e para alguém que estava treinando Quadribol, era o ideal. A calça jeans era a mesma calça surrada de sempre. A calça que eu havia reparado e criticado. A calça que tinha sido a peça chave para a conversa que tivemos, e que culminou no beijo quente que não queria sair da minha mente.

Engoli em seco quando Potter isolou a Goles para o outro lado do campo, o lado que eu estava. O Weasley voou rápido para onde eu estava, capturando o objeto com precisão, mas ele não me viu.

Respirei fundo, ainda o observando com atenção. Decorando todas as partes do seu corpo, todos os movimentos que ele fazia até pegar a Goles que era isolada por Potter com força.

Ele quase caiu da vassoura e riu dele mesmo, endireitando seu corpo e voltando ao normal. Potter riu. Eu ri.

E eu me odiei por rir por causa de um Weasley.

Mas eu estava sozinha, e invisível aos olhos de todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Então eu poderia aproveitar o momento e parar de fingir pelo menos para mim, que eu não desprezava o Weasley por inteiro. Claro que ele teria que melhorar em muita coisa. Eu odiava homens pobres. Eu odiava como sua família era fascinada por trouxas. Eu odiava sua amiga sabe-tudo Granger. Eu odiava seu amigo famoso Potter. Eu odiava muita coisa nele. Mas a risada do Weasley era engraçada.

Deitei-me no banco da arquibancada, cruzando as pernas para o alto, colocando-as no outro degrau e fechando os olhos, apenas sentindo a brisa leve misturada com o sol fraco, ouvindo as risadas do ruivo.

Não entendi quando percebi que também estava sorrindo.

* * *

**Rony**

Harry riu quando eu quase caí da vassoura. O treino já havia se transformado em brincadeira há muito tempo. Mas a manhã havia sido produtiva. Treinamos as jogadas que ele havia me falado na noite anterior e eu estava mais confiante para entrar em campo na próxima semana, para meu primeiro jogo de Quadribol.

Um frio percorreu minha barriga quando pensei nisso, mas eu tratei de tirar os pensamentos negativos da mente, voando para o outro lado do campo.

Voar era bom, eu entendia perfeitamente o vício que Harry tinha. Voar deixava a mente limpa. Pela primeira vez na semana eu não pensava em N.I.E.M'S, nos trabalhos acumulados, em Você-Sabe-Quem. Pela primeira vez na semana eu não pensava na detenção que Snape havia dado, pela primeira vez eu não pensava _nela_.

Mas isso tratou de acabar quando um reflexo de algo me cegou e eu coloquei a mão no rosto para tampar, fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Tentei avistar a origem do reflexo, meus olhos percorreram o campo de quadribol e pararam na silhueta que estava na primeira fileira, deitada. Eu sabia que era ela no momento que meu coração deu um pulo e minha boca ficou seca. Estava com as pernas para cima, apoiadas no segundo degrau. A saia havia subido um pouco pelo seu corpo, expondo parte de suas coxas e de sua pele branca.

Eu me lembrei exatamente de como a pele de Parkinson era sedosa ao toque. Ela usava um colar dourado com um pingente minúsculo, o causador do reflexo. Estava de olhos fechados e sorria, como se estivesse apreciando a luz do sol. Ela não me viu.

- Rony! Vamos!

A voz de Harry chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu saí do meu estado de torpor. Procurei pelo meu amigo, mas Harry já estava no chão, a vassoura pendurada no ombro esquerdo. Engoli em seco e inclinei-me para frente, indo em direção ao solo também. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão, percebi que tremia. Ele olhou de forma questionadora para mim, mas não fez perguntas. Apenas me deu as costas e acenou para alguém. Eu levantei a cabeça e vi Hermione sorrindo para nós, abraçando alguns livros. Parecia satisfeita consigo mesma e algo me dizia que era porque sua meta de estudos já havia sido alcançada.

Harry caminhou em direção à garota e eu comecei a andar vagarosamente com a cabeça baixa. O cansaço já se instalava no meu corpo e eu precisava de um banho. Eles estavam alguns metros à frente e eu ainda estava no meio do campo.

- Cansado, Weasley?

A voz feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos e cada poro do meu corpo se arrepiou. Olhei para a garota que havia falado comigo. Parkinson estava no mesmo lugar, as pernas ainda pousadas no segundo degrau, a saia ainda revelando o que não podia. Automaticamente meus olhos se desviaram para o local, mas sua risada fez com que eu voltasse a olhá-la nos olhos. Ela estava com a cabeça tombada para trás para me ver, de onde eu estava eu conseguia ver parte do seu decote, e sua garganta quase nua, coberta apenas pela fina corrente dourada, seus cabelos caíam para o lado, cobrindo parte do degrau.

Eu apenas acenei para Parkinson, voltando a olhar para o chão. Ela riu maliciosamente para mim e voltou a olhar o céu, fechando os olhos novamente e respirando fundo. Era uma imagem bonita de se observar.

Mas eu não podia ficar a observando.

Com as pernas ainda trêmulas, joguei a vassoura para o outro ombro e saí do campo de Quadribol, determinado a tomar um banho e esquecer o que havia se passado no momento.


	8. Quadribol

**Quadribol**

**Rony**

Era véspera de jogo de Quadribol. Estávamos no final do dia. As últimas aulas do dia haviam sugado toda a energia que ainda tinha em nossos corpos, e mesmo assim Hermione estava com livros esparramados pela mesa do Salão Comunal e escrevia freneticamente em um pedaço de pergaminho.

Harry olhava para ela, a mão pousada no queixo, sustentando a cabeça que insistia em cair por causa do sono. Eu estava deitado no sofá, olhando as chamas da lareira e pensando em tudo o que ele havia falado para nós, minutos antes.

As aulas de Dumbledore estavam sendo cada dia mais produtivas na visão de Hermione, mas a cada vez que Harry entrava pela porta e falava mais uma lembrança da adolescência de Você-Sabe-Quem, eu ficava mais confuso. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu não conseguia entender a conexão que cada lembrança fazia uma com a outra. Hermione sempre tomava notas do que Harry descrevia para ela em um pedaço de pergaminho, e nesse momento a menina estava inclinada sobre um, escrevendo sobre Tom Riddle.

Meus olhos começaram a se fechar, como se cada pálpebra pesasse duas toneladas. Hermione bufou, jogando os pergaminhos para cima, e eu me assustei, sentando-me no sofá no mesmo instante.

- Assim não dá! Vocês estão dormindo!

Olhei para Harry e ele estava sentado também, um pouco grogue de sono, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que o normal. O rosto de Hermione estava vermelho. Se a situação não fosse tão caótica e eu ainda tivesse força, eu poderia até rir.

- Estamos com sono, Mione. Amanhã temos jogo.

Se o objetivo de Harry era acalmá-la, ele não tinha o alcançado. Ela se levantou de um salto e pegou os pergaminhos na mesa, colocando-os acima da pilha de livros e jogando-os no braço, enquanto olhava para nós dois com seu ar de indignação e começava a caminhar para as escadas.

- Se para vocês dois o futuro da sociedade mágica é menos importante que um jogo de Quadribol...

Harry já abria a boca para retrucar, mas ela desejou boa noite e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Harry retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Eu dei de ombros. Meu amigo me olhou.

- Hermione está ficando obcecada com isso.

Ele se levantou e eu acompanhei seu gesto, passando a mão no pijama amassado. Harry começou a subir as escadas lentamente e eu o segui.

- Eu acho que não podemos fazer nada até que Dumbledore nos diga o objetivo dessas aulas.

Chegamos ao quarto e eu me calei no mesmo instante. O que Harry estava fazendo com Dumbledore era um assunto particular, e meu amigo só tinha permissão para contar a mim e a Hermione. Neville sabendo disso iria causar alguns problemas.

Harry se deitou, tirando os óculos de aros redondos e colocando-os em cima do criado-mudo como de costume. Desejou-me boa noite e logo em seguida apagou. Eu me virei de costas para ele e não demorei muito a dormir.

_[...]_

Focava meus olhos em um pedaço de frango que estava na minha frente, tentando ficar alheio à conversa que era travada na mesa da Grifinória. Mas com os gritos de Dino chegando cada vez mais altos nos meus ouvidos, eu não estava tendo muito sucesso.

O dia do meu primeiro jogo havia chegado e eu só pensava em fugir de Hogwarts para não passar vergonha em frente a todos os alunos da escola. Eu sabia que havia treinado muito no sábado e estava pronto. Mas cada vez que alguém batia em minhas costas e me desejava boa sorte como se eu fosse o único responsável pela vitória, meu psicológico ficava cada segundo mais abalado.

Meu estômago estava começando a sentir isso.

Hermione percebeu meu nervosismo. Ela era a única que não estava empolgada em demasia por causa do jogo. Empurrou um copo de água para mim. Eu olhei para o líquido, ele tinha uma coloração estranha, parecia sujo.

- Tome.

Era uma ordem. Eu conhecia esse tipo de tom de Hermione. Não objetei e engoli o líquido em um só gole. Ele desceu fazendo borboletas dentro do meu estômago e de repente eu senti um resfriamento em cada célula do meu corpo, seguido de alívio. Olhei para ela, decidindo se a agradecia ou se a xingava.

- Você me deu uma Poção do Relaxamento?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu engoli em seco. Isso não era bom. Inclinei-me para ela, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa de madeira escura.

- Hermione, sei que suas intenções foram as melhores. Mas não acha que isso pode me prejudicar? Digo... eu preciso _sentir_ a tensão do jogo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em um gesto característico e pegou um livro, o abrindo em uma página específica. Eu continuei a olhando.

- Não seja ridículo, Ronald. Se eu não desse essa poção a você, você não duraria dois minutos em cima de uma vassoura.

Eu tranquei meu maxilar e abaixei a cabeça, terminando de comer meu almoço. Escutei o baque do livro pesado de Hermione bater na mesa e voltei a olhar para ela.

- Rony, a poção não vai estar tão forte no final do dia. Fique tranqüilo.

Ela se levantou e pegou a mochila, saindo do Salão Principal. Harry pegou meu braço e eu fui puxado para a mesma rota, tendo tempo apenas tempo de pegar minha mochila e terminar de engolir o resto do suco.

* * *

**Pansy**

A escola inteira estava agitada. Os alunos seriam liberados da última aula a fim de caminharem para o estádio de Quadribol e se postarem na imensa arquibancada.

Draco e os meninos estavam ansiosos. Não pela partida em si, mas pelo fato de terem a oportunidade perfeita para sabotar o time de Potter. Eu estava animada também, e seguia o grupo discretamente até a entrada à esquerda, que nos levava para a parte de baixo das arquibancadas.

De onde estávamos; eu podia ver os calçados dos alunos pisando forte, como se cada pessoa ali estivesse pulando. Os gritos chegavam altos até meus ouvidos, mesmo que um pouco abafados devido à madeira que nos separava.

Draco parou em um lugar em específico, uma luz batia em seu rosto e eu pude ver que havia um buraco lá, suficiente grande para duas pessoas observarem o jogo sem serem vistas. Ele olhou para trás, certificando de que todos estavam presentes. Quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, Draco fez uma careta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Todos os meninos viraram-se, ficando um pouco surpresos com minha presença. Eu olhei para Draco sem entender o motivo da pergunta. Nott pigarreou e também olhou para o loiro. Cruzei os braços.

- Há algum problema com minha presença? – perguntei.

Nenhum ousou responder, mas Draco franziu o nariz e voltou a olhar para o buraco na arquibancada. Ele retirou uma varinha de madeira clara do bolso. Eu conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que a varinha não pertencia a ele. _Ele a roubou?_ O loiro olhou para mim.

- É só você prometer não fofocar com ninguém depois do jogo.

Eu dei dois passos à frente e Nott recuou, assim como Crabbe e Goyle. Blaise continuou na mesma posição, mas carregava um ar divertido no rosto.

- Está me chamando de fofoqueira, Draco?

Minha mão foi em direção ao bolso, segurando a varinha apenas como precaução. Mesmo que eu fosse amiga dele, eu não deixaria um garoto metido e com o cabelo milimetricamente arrumado me xingar de qualquer coisa.

Draco não me respondeu, em vez disso olhou novamente para o buraco. Foi quando os pés acima de nós fizeram barulhos irritantes e ensurdecedores. Os alunos estavam gritando mais e pulando. De onde eu estava eu podia escutar a narração do jogo de Quadribol. Havia começado.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás de Draco, como se fossem dois seguranças particulares. Eu duvidava de que fosse algo muito diferente disso. Blaise apenas se apoiou em uma madeira, cruzando os braços e observando tudo de longe. Nott ficou entre mim e Draco. Eu aproveitei sua indecisão para me deslocar entre os dois e ficar ao lado do loiro, onde eu podia observar perfeitamente o jogo.

Os jogadores eram apenas borrões vermelhos e azuis. Eu só conseguia distinguir tudo por causa das cores extremamente diferentes. Mas meus olhos procuraram apenas uma pessoa, e essa, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente.

O goleiro não se mexia muito.

O Weasley estava na extremidade da esquerda, bem perto de onde estávamos. Eu escutava a narração com cuidado e meu coração estava acelerado com a possibilidade de acontecer algo de inesperado no jogo.

_O que poderia acontecer de inesperado em um maldito jogo de Quadribol, Pansy?_

Eu pensei, balançando milimetricamente a cabeça para não deixar ideias tolas entrarem na minha mente.

Com a narração, eu pude perceber que a Grifinória não estava indo mal, apesar do jogo estar sendo bem disputado. Draco começou a ficar inquieto ao meu lado quando a Weasley marcou o terceiro ponto para a Grifinória. O loiro olhou para os meninos. Blaise não se mexeu, mas os outros três chegaram mais perto de nós dois. Eu escutei a risada de Draco mesmo com a gritaria do estádio.

- Acha que já está na hora?

Os meninos não responderam, apenas sorriram. Esse foi o aval para Draco pegar a varinha desconhecida e apontar para alguém em específico. Depois que a magia foi feita, eu vi um jato quase transparente sair da ponta da varinha e parei, lembrando-me subitamente da conversa que havia tido com os meninos no café da manhã do sábado.

O alvo era ele. Eu sabia disso. Olhei rapidamente para o campo de Quadribol e meu pescoço estalou com o movimento brusco. Procurei um ponto vermelho em frente aos três aros da Grifinória e quase suspirei de alívio quando vi que o ruivo estava bem.

Mas algo estava errado. Ele parecia atordoado com alguma coisa, como se alguém tivesse lançado um Obliviate diretamente em seu cérebro. Ele parou de se mover na vassoura e eu cerrei os olhos, tentando adivinhar o que poderia estar acontecendo.

De repente a vassoura de segunda mão do ruivo acelerou e parou, e o corpo dele balançou perigosamente, fazendo o menino vincar a testa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que o objeto tinha vida própria. Eu conhecia essa magia. Potter havia sido vítima dela no seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Lembro-me perfeitamente dela porque eu e todos os sonserinos rimos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu na época.

Mas no momento isso estava longe de ser engraçado. Pelo menos para mim. Draco e os meninos riam quando a vassoura do ruivo rodopiava perigosamente em volta dos aros de prata. Eu prendi a respiração.

- O que acham de um pouco mais de força?

Eu olhei para Draco, mas não disse nada. Um sorriso malicioso percorreu o rosto de Nott e Draco apontou novamente a varinha para o ruivo, murmurando algo incoerente. O conhecido jato quase transparente saiu da ponta do pedaço de madeira e eu olhei para o Weasley.

A vassoura agora fazia movimentos mais bruscos, ele estava tentando controlá-la e eu podia escutar os gritos de indignação da platéia. Draco ainda apontava a varinha, como se quisesse que o feitiço apenas ficasse mais forte.

Eu escutei um barulho vindo do campo e me virei. A vassoura do ruivo havia batido em um dos aros prateados e ele estava segurando o objeto apenas com uma mão, quase despencando de uma altura de quase cinquenta metros. Eu engoli em seco.

Desliguei o meu senso sonserino e meu cérebro entrou no piloto automático. Sem pensar duas vezes eu peguei fortemente o pulso de Draco e abaixei a varinha. Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo. A vassoura ainda estava desgovernada, mas o Weasley tinha conseguido segurar com a outra mão.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

Eu engoli em seco.

- Draco, você pode matá-lo. Isso não ficará bem se alguém nos descobrir.

Ele riu e apontou a varinha novamente para a vassoura, fazendo-a girar. Eu escutava a narração e parecia que os dois apanhadores travavam uma guerra para pegar o pomo de ouro. Sem pensar muito, peguei minha própria varinha e apontei para o buraco, soltando uma faísca vermelha, denunciando a presença de alunos em um local proibido. Draco finalmente abaixou sua varinha e olhou para mim com fúria.

- O que você fez, sua idiota?

Eu não respondi, apenas o olhei com ódio e cuspi. Ele desviou no mesmo momento por reflexo. Vi Draco levantar a mão, mas antes que seu braço abaixasse para desferir o golpe, foi barrado por uma mão negra. Blaise olhava para Draco incrédulo.

- Você não quer fazer isso, Draco.

O loiro trancou o maxilar e me olhou.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – ameaçou.

Eu levantei a sobrancelha em descrença. Se Draco me batesse, o mínimo que sofreria seria uma Cruciatus. Nott pegou o braço de Draco.

- Vamos, Draco. Daqui a pouco alguns professores estarão aqui.

Os meninos saíram rapidamente de onde estávamos e eu me dei conta de que o local não seria apropriado para eu ficar. Eu não tinha uma desculpa para estar onde estava. Olhei apreensiva para o campo. O Weasley estava na vassoura, salvo. Suspirei de alívio. Mas algo me chamou a atenção. O apanhador da Corvinal exibia uma bolinha dourada para a arquibancada, eu escutava e via a massa azul comemorando.

Foda-se. Eu não tinha nada a ver com uma maldita partida entre Grifinória e Corvinal. Eu só não queria o Weasley despedaçado no gramado.

Virei-me e saí.

* * *

**Rony**

- Rony! Você está bem?

Harry vinha correndo em minha direção, junto com Hermione e Ginny. Eu engoli em seco e tirei a proteção da cabeça.

- Sim...

Abaixei a cabeça com a vergonha da derrota. Eu sabia que parte disso era culpa minha. O que havia dado na minha vassoura? Eu sabia que não deveria ter entrado em campo com uma maldita vassoura de segunda mão. Hermione me observava com cuidado.

- Rony, sua vassoura foi azarada.

A frase de Hermione fez sentido. Eu olhei para o trio e Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Ginny apenas me olhava com pena. Mas nenhum parecia incomodado com a derrota.

- Mas...

Harry fez um gesto com a mão para me interromper.

- Foi a mesma azaração que Quirrell lançou na minha vassoura no meu primeiro ano, Rony.

Eu me lembrei exatamente do primeiro jogo de Harry, sua vassoura estava descontrolada igual a minha. Engoli em seco quando Ginny começou a andar com Hermione. Harry fez um gesto para que eu o seguisse.

- Você não capturou o Pomo.

Harry olhou para mim e parecia medir as palavras.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Desculpa. Foi erro meu.

Eu fiquei indignado. Eu sabia muito bem que eu não morreria se caísse de uma maldita vassoura. Dumbledore não deixaria tal fato acontecer. Eu ia responder Harry, mas estávamos chegando perto da arquibancada. Ele encontrou os meninos, todos estavam com cara de luto, mas ninguém falou nada.

Eu só queria ficar sozinho. Comecei a andar devagar. A massa vermelha e dourada saía do campo à minha frente. Harry me olhou, mas eu apenas fiz um gesto com a mão para que ele continuasse a andar. Meu amigo me entendeu perfeitamente. Eu suspirei, trancando o maxilar. Fechei os olhos.

Quem foi o filho da puta que azarou minha vassoura? Justo no meu primeiro dia? Não poderia esperar eu fazer uma boa partida? Isso me cheirava a sonserinos. Chutei uma pedra no meio do caminho e joguei a vassoura no meu ombro, caminhando em direção ao castelo com mais raiva do que antes.

* * *

**Pansy**

Eu andava pelos corredores tentando achar o caminho mais fácil para as masmorras. O castelo estava cheio e barulhento. Uma multidão azul caminhava para o Salão Principal, levando as bandeiras e gritando. Eu já estava ficando estressada.

Virei-me para o corredor à esquerda tentando sair da bagunça. Escutei alguém me chamar de longe. Virei-me para trás, olhando Draco caminhar com Nott ao seu lado. Tranquei meu maxilar. Ele vinha em minha direção, mas não parecia chateado nem com raiva. O que ele carregava em sua expressão era algo mais temido. Draco sorria maliciosamente.

Ele chegou até mim e parou. Eu apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Já sabemos o motivo do seu chilique lá fora, Pansy.

Eu continuei na mesma posição. Ele não iria me tirar do sério. Nott olhou para ele e Draco sorriu, virando-se para o outro lado e caminhando na direção contrária.

- Pode ficar tranquila, não contarei a ninguém que você tem uma queda pelo Weasley pobretão.

Meu coração se acelerou e de repente eu me senti quente, não de vergonha, mas de uma raiva sem controle. Engoli em seco e calmamente tirei minha varinha do bolso, tentando não demonstrar nada. Eu conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que demonstrar raiva seria quase uma confirmação do que ele havia acabado de me falar.

- O que você disse?

Ele parou de chofre. Nott também. Draco não pegou sua varinha, o garoto apenas se virou para me fitar e sorriu.

- Preocupada com o Weasley?

Um raio vermelho quase o atingiu e ele fez uma careta. De tudo o que ele esperava, a maldição Cruciatus seria a última coisa. Nott se assustou quando eu dei mais um passo em direção aos garotos. Eles se apressaram em correr pelo restante do corredor.

- Se espalhar mentiras sobre mim, a próxima será Avada Kedavra!

Draco correu e Nott não demorou muito a sumir da minha vista. Claro que era um blefe, eu poderia ser ruim em relação a algumas coisas, mas lançar uma Maldição da Morte já era algo para se pensar com mais cautela. Errar a Cruciatus foi proposital, eu só queria assustar os meninos. Claro que não ficaria muito abalada se o feitiço atingisse Draco, mas minha ideia inicial não era essa.

Meu sangue esquentou quando me lembrei dos insultos de Draco. Proteger o Weasley foi um erro. Um erro que geraria boatos irritantes por todo o castelo se o loiro azedo resolvesse abrir a boca. Como eu fui tão estúpida em relação a isso?

Eu deveria ter deixado o ruivo traidor de sangue cair pelo campo de Quadribol. Que mal faria? Claro que Dumbledore nunca deixaria um aluno morrer em uma partida de Quadribol. Puxei os cabelos e bufei, em um gesto particular de irritação. Depois agradeci a Merlin que o corredor estava deserto.

Respirei fundo e recomecei a andar, me xingando de estúpida por todo o trajeto. Eu precisava me acalmar antes de voltar para o Salão Principal e comer. Pensei seriamente em tomar um banho e depois voltar. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria paz naquele banheiro bagunçado.

Dei de ombros e segui o trajeto para o banheiro dos monitores, ainda fervendo em raiva. Achei a porta familiar do banheiro masculino, ao lado da do feminino que estava interditado e sorri, abrindo-a. Havia sentido falta de um lugar como aquele parar tomar um banho demorado. O banheiro dos monitores masculinos era exatamente igual ao feminino.

Eu entrei com cautela para me certificar de que não havia ninguém. Fechei a porta e tranquei com um feitiço, colocando uma senha na tranca. A porta se abriria apenas pelo interior. Um feitiço que eu orgulhosamente havia inventado.

Dei dois passos à frente no pequeno corredor. Foi quando algo me chamou a atenção. Um barulho mínimo de chuveiro chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu estaquei. Havia alguém ali? Depois eu percebi uma ardência nas minhas vestes e procurei o objeto, reconhecendo a moeda que McGonagall havia nos dado. Burra.

Engoli em seco e pensei em sair sem ser vista, mas quando ia me virar, vi vestes de jogador empilhadas em um canto do chão de mármore negro.

Minha curiosidade se despertou em um segundo e eu tirei meus sapatos, junto com minhas meias para não fazer barulho. A pessoa que estava ali era muito desatenta por não ter percebido o barulho da porta.

Comecei a andar até chegar à parte final do pequeno corredor e olhei para o lado. O que eu vi fez meu coração quase saltar pela boca.

O chuveiro estava ligado, mas não havia ninguém lá. A banheira estava cheia, mas também não havia ninguém. A pessoa que eu olhava agora estava apenas com sua roupa íntima negra, olhando-se no espelho. Carregava um olhar que mesclava chateação e raiva. Eu engoli em seco. Ele não me viu.

Suas costas eram largas, traçada apenas por uma linha que a dividia. Ele pousava as mãos na pia de mármore preto e os braços estavam tensos, como se ele estivesse pensando em algo complexo. As coxas... bom... eram _as_ coxas. A pele era branca, salpicada com um pouco de sardas no ombro. Os cabelos eu deixei por último, sabendo que quando observasse os fios vermelhos, eu não me conteria em me aproximar.

Foi o que eu fiz. Dei dois passos em direção a pia e pela primeira vez o ruivo se virou para mim, assustado com minha presença. Eu sorri para ele e ele engoliu em seco.

- Olá, Weasley.


	9. Emboscada

**Emboscada**

**Pansy**

O ruivo olhou para suas roupas, que estavam convenientemente longe para ele pegá-las e tentar tampar o que eu estava analisando.

Ele não tinha um corpo de se jogar fora. Decididamente ele tinha algo a oferecer. Ele era forte, o peitoral largo. Não tinha o abdômen totalmente definido, mas a linha no quadril ainda marcava sua barriga, mesmo que pouco.

Eu corria meus olhos por todo o seu corpo quando ele puxou uma toalha preta e enrolou-a na cintura, tampando a parte do corpo que eu mais gostava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

Eu ri. Ele parecia realmente assustado comigo. Aproximei-me mais dois passos e o ruivo recuou, batendo o corpo na bancada da pia. Eu o olhei novamente e sorri.

- Eu vim tomar um banho, Weasley.

Ele trancou o maxilar. A moeda ainda estava na minha mão e o ruivo viu isso.

- Não percebeu que o banheiro estava ocupado?

Eu me aproximei mais um passo, olhando para ele. Joguei a moeda quente no chão. O barulho do objeto batendo no mármore era o único som do ambiente, além da respiração pesada dele.

- Creio que você, como um cavalheiro grifinório, vai me dar licença, e me deixar usar o banheiro primeiro, não?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou novamente para as roupas, como se ponderasse quanto tempo demoraria a pegá-las. Eu apenas o observava esperando sua resposta. Ele não tinha uma reação específica.

- É claro que não. Eu preciso de um banho.

Ele abriu os braços e a toalha escorregou um pouco, exibindo um pedaço da sua roupa íntima. Os braços estavam sujos de barro. O cabelo parecia molhado pelo suor. E mesmo assim ele ainda me atraía. O Weasley voltou à posição, encostando novamente na bancada da pia e me olhou em desafio.

- Tudo bem.

Eu falei e ele relaxou. Mas eu me virei e fui direto para o banco de madeira perto dos armários. Eu retirei meu casaco pesado e joguei no banco, sabendo que não teria um armário próprio. Virei-me, ele me olhava com cautela.

- O que está fazendo?

Eu não respondi, contentei-me em apenas sorrir. Meus dedos deslizaram pelos botões da minha blusa social, começando a abri-los. Os olhos dele agora estavam mais abertos, mas ele não conseguia olhar para mais nada além do que eu revelava. Eu retirei a blusa, jogando-a por cima do casaco no banco, exibindo meu sutiã de renda preta. Minhas mãos pousaram no botão da saia. Foi quando ele finalmente perguntou.

- O que está fazendo? Pare com isso!

Eu olhei para ele, mantendo o cuidado de deixar meu rosto neutro.

- Você disse que não ia sair, e eu preciso de um banho.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou novamente. Pelo pouco que eu conhecia dele, essa era uma situação um pouco caótica e desconcertante. Já para mim era algo natural. Não que eu tivesse transado com muitos, mas realmente ficar nua em frente a um homem não era problema para mim. Eu conhecia meu corpo o suficiente para saber que ele não iria me decepcionar. Eu comecei a andar em direção ao ruivo e ele ficou estático quando viu que meu corpo estava perto do dele. Tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele.

Ele tremia um pouco.

Eu corri meu dedo pela sua barriga, fazendo uma unha deslizar do umbigo à garganta. Os arrepios na pele de sardas eram visíveis até no escuro. O Weasley fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco quando eu me aproximei.

- Você não vai sair para eu tomar banho, Weasley?

Eu poderia ter acabado de jogar uma oportunidade única no lixo. Mas ao ver a reação do corpo do ruivo perto do meu, eu sabia que ele não iria sair do banheiro por nada. Nem por aquela garota sangue-ruim.

Pensar em Granger foi uma coisa tola a se fazer. Meu sangue ferveu. Como alguém deixava um prêmio desses para ficar com Harry Potter? Realmente ela não era tão inteligente como pensavam. E eu agradeci a Merlin a garota ser praticamente uma iniciante quando se tratava de escolher homens.

Eu olhei para o ruivo. Ele estava olhando para o teto e parecia decidido a ignorar o que seu próprio corpo estava sentindo. Eu sabia que não era porque ele não me desejava. A situação era totalmente inversa. Ele me desejava, e muito. Prova disso era seu peito subindo e descendo por causa da sua respiração descompassada.

Eu peguei o queixo dele com os dedos e o puxei, fazendo-o olhar para baixo. Os olhos azuis penetrantes encontraram os meus no mesmo segundo e eu me arrepiei. O lugar em que estávamos não era iluminado, mas eu sabia que a causa dos seus olhos estarem azuis escuros era outra.

Sem pensar muito e desligando parte da minha mente sonserina, eu me aproximei do ruivo e tomei seus lábios carnudos e quentes com os meus, sentindo pela segunda vez a maciez de sua pele naquele lugar.

Meu corpo reagiu ao toque rapidamente, como se estivesse ansiando pelo contato. Ele ficou em choque. Senti seu corpo enrijecer, mas quando eu me aproximei dele e meus seios cobertos apenas pelo sutiã tocaram seu peito, ele estremeceu.

Eu pretendia conduzir tudo, como uma egoísta de marca maior. Mas a relutância do Weasley estava me deixando um pouco impaciente. Eu sabia que ele queria tanto quanto eu, senão ele já teria cortado beijo. Eu não forcei a barra, o esperei tomar sua decisão. Ou ele continuaria, ou eu iria tomar meu banho de uma vez. Odiava indecisão, e _principalmente_ homens indecisos.

Ele não se mexeu. Meu sangue esquentou e eu travei meu maxilar, distanciando meu corpo do dele enquanto minha boca se despedia da sua.

Era isso. Ele demorou demais para tomar a decisão. Para mim, já era mais que o suficiente para eu me focar no meu banho e voltar ao Salão Principal.

Virei-me para a banheira e meus dedos começaram a desabotoar o primeiro botão da saia, foi quando eu senti uma mão quente envolver a parte superior do meu braço. Eu senti o puxão em direção onde ele estava e meus seios bateram no corpo dele com força, arrancando um gemido de sua boca enquanto ele tomava a minha novamente.

Ele apertou meu corpo em um abraço, correndo as mãos quentes pela minha cintura e chegando à minha nuca. Senti meu cabelo sendo puxado enquanto sua língua passava pelos meus lábios pedindo permissão. Eu não objetei. Deixei o ruivo conduzir o beijo da maneira que ele queria, e desejava. Era uma forma de analisá-lo.

Ele separou as pernas um pouco, fazendo a toalha descer e mostrar um pouco mais da boxer preta, e me puxou para perto, pousando seu corpo na bancada da pia. Eu me encaixei e minhas mãos automaticamente subiram para seu cabelo macio e molhado devido ao suor. Eu não ligava para seu suor. Se eu tivesse a oportunidade e ele não me impedisse, eu o faria suar ainda mais naquele momento.

E pelo beijo que o Weasley estava me dando, ele estava disposto a suar um pouco mais.

Ele correu suas mãos quentes pelo meu corpo, até chegar à saia e levantá-la um pouco. Mas ele não ultrapassou os limites das coxas. Eu gemi. Eu queria que o Weasley ultrapassasse os limites. Mas pelo pouco que eu conhecia dele, eu sabia que eu teria que novamente tomar a iniciativa.

Minhas mãos desceram pelos seus braços fortes, sentindo-os trêmulos. Eu corri minha unha pela sua barriga e cheguei ao nó da toalha. Com um movimento experiente de mão, eu desatei o nó e o tecido grosso caiu, revelando a parte mais bonita do corpo do ruivo. Meus olhos, antes fechados, se desviaram para aquele lugar.

Eu não consegui olhar muito, logo ele me puxava novamente para outro beijo. Minhas mãos correram pela barra da sua boxer, descendo-a um pouco. O Weasley gemeu. Eu gemi quando o escutei gemendo.

Ele tremia um pouco, mas minhas mãos experientes começaram a trabalhar em cima disso, tentando fazê-lo ficar em seu limite. Com isso, eu conseguiria o que quisesse dele.

Esse era meu objetivo quando minha outra mão desceu mais um pouco através da boxer, encostando em seu membro. Ele já estava pronto para mim. Quando fiz um pouco mais de pressão, o Weasley ficou imóvel, assim como seus lábios. Havia algo errado naqueles gestos.

Eu me separei dele e olhei-o nos olhos. Ele arfava de desejo, mas estava um pouco corado. Eu só não sabia o motivo. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele desviou os olhos momentaneamente, abrindo a boca para falar algo, seus lábios tremiam.

- O que foi, Weasley?

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura fina demonstrando seu nervosismo, eu passei minha mão em seus cabelos vermelhos fogo, tentando demonstrar minimamente que ele poderia confiar em mim.

Essa era boa. _Ele poderia confiar em mim._

- E-eu sou virgem.

Minha primeira reação não foi de deboche, e sim de choque. Como um homem igual a ele não havia feito sexo na vida? Quantos anos ele tinha? A mesma idade que eu, provavelmente. Eu quase ri com a frase do ruivo, mas pensei seriamente no que ele havia acabado de me confidenciar. Eu poderia aproveitar isso.

_Eu poderia aproveitar muito da sua virgindade._

A mão que antes pegara os fios agora descia pelo seu corpo, pousando na barra da sua roupa íntima. Ele estremeceu.

- Nunca esteve com uma mulher antes?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Minha mão desceu mais um pouco, esbarrando propositalmente no seu membro duro, ele gemeu minimamente e fechou os olhos.

- N-não.

Meus dedos agora passeavam pelo tecido de sua boxer, descendo pela coxa, arranhando a pele e deixando uma marca passageira.

- E quer aprender a dar prazer a uma?

Ele não respondeu, suas palavras foram engolidas quando minha mão fez mais pressão no seu membro, sentindo-o por inteiro pela primeira vez. O Weasley era mais bem dotado do que eu imaginava.

- Não se preocupe, vou lhe ensinar tudo.

E não estava blefando. Se o ruivo era inexperiente, eu, como uma boa pessoa, teria que ajudá-lo, correto? Minha mão abaixou a roupa íntima dele e pegou seu membro, fazendo o movimento certo enquanto meus lábios tomaram os dele, impedindo qualquer chance dele falar algo para tentar me impedir.

Mas ele não queria me impedir.

Seus braços me envolveram, apertando-me ao seu corpo forte e eu gemi quando suas mãos agora mais ávidas desceram novamente pela saia para explorar minha pele.

Minhas mãos subiram para seu cabelo novamente, agarrando os fios úmidos e puxando-os de encontro ao meu rosto. Ele era todo quente. Eu sentia sua excitação torturante, ele levantou minha saia um pouco mais, subindo as mãos e chegando ao meu sexo. Seus dedos inexperientes, porém já habilidosos começaram a fazer círculos por cima da minha lingerie.

Eu retirei minhas mãos de seus cabelos sedosos e desci para meu próprio corpo, desabotoando o restante dos botões da saia. Ela caiu no chão silenciosamente, ao lado da toalha do ruivo. Ele tentava tirar meu sutiã, mas estava tendo dificuldades com o fecho. Eu o ajudei, ávida pelo toque quente dele nessa parte específica do meu corpo.

O sutiã caiu, juntando-se ao restante da roupa no chão e ele cravou seus olhos nos meus seios, que desciam e subiam rapidamente devido à minha respiração acelerada. O ruivo tocou um mamilo, um pouco tímido no começo, mas quando eu fechei os olhos e gemi, ele percebeu que poderia ir além. Senti suas mãos nos meus dois seios e gemi um pouco mais alto quando sua boca encontrou um deles, fazendo a língua dançar no lugar.

Eu olhei o meu próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava um pouco corada. Cada toque do ruivo me excitava. Eu fiz mais pressão em seu corpo, sentindo seu membro contra minha lingerie. Era torturante. Eu saí de perto dele e ele me olhou, um pouco confuso. Eu apenas sorri maliciosamente para ele e caminhei em direção ao chuveiro.

A água caiu no meu corpo, me arrepiando. Eu retirei minha lingerie e a joguei em um canto do banheiro enquanto olhava para ele. Ele estava ofegante e não conseguia desviar seus olhos de mim, mas ele se aproximou do chuveiro, um pouco receoso. Quando viu que não teria nenhuma queixa da minha parte, ele entrou debaixo da água quente, juntando-se a mim. A água encontrou seu corpo e lavou parte do barro que estava em seus braços, descendo e deixando a boxer molhada. Ele imitou meu gesto e a retirou, enquanto se aproximava de mim e me pegava novamente pela cintura, me prensando na parede gelada do banheiro.

Eu gemi quando senti seu membro agora diretamente na minha pele. Ele mordia meu pescoço, intercalando com chupões. Eu arranhava sua pele branca das costas, demonstrando que estava gostando do que ele estava fazendo e que ele poderia continuar.

Assustei-me quando ele pegou minhas duas pernas, me levantando do chão e passando-as em torno da sua cintura. Eu o puxei de encontro ao meu corpo e o ruivo gemeu, pegando seu membro e dirigindo-o à minha entrada. Ele me olhou, seus olhos azuis profundos pedindo permissão; eu apenas sorri.

Com um movimento no quadril o ruivo me preencheu completamente. Nossos gemidos fizeram um eco pelos azulejos escuros do banheiro e eu o apertei ainda mais, querendo senti-lo por inteiro dentro de mim. Ficamos parados por alguns segundos, apenas nos deliciando com a sensação. Mas depois de um tempo ele decidiu que queria mais, e eu não discordei dele.

Seu quadril se afastou do meu corpo e tornou a encontrá-lo, penetrando-me com mais força do que antes, eu gemi e ele estremeceu um pouco. Suas mãos quentes apertaram minhas coxas enquanto ele fazia o movimento certo. Minhas costas batiam no azulejo frio do banheiro, mas eu não estava dando atenção à dor crescente. Eu me focava em sentir o Weasley dentro de mim, pulsando enquanto ele gemia palavras incoerentes no meu ouvido com sua voz rouca.

Eu não iria aguentar muito. Independente do tempo sem fazer sexo, e mesmo que ele fosse virgem, o ruivo era bom no que estava fazendo. Um talento natural para ele. Nenhum homem conseguia me proporcionar prazer da forma que ele estava proporcionando. Ele me preenchia por completo. _Tudo_ nele me excitava. Seu quadril batendo de encontro ao meu corpo, seus cabelos vermelhos grudados no rosto devido à água que caía, seus gemidos sussurrados no meu ouvido, suas coxas e seus braços pálidos e com poucas sardas comprimidos para me sustentar onde eu estava.

Eu fechei os olhos quando cheguei ao meu ápice, travando minhas pernas em sua cintura. Meu corpo foi percorrido por um longo arrepio. Tombei minha cabeça na parede fria, deixando a água correr pelos meus seios enquanto o Weasley travava seu corpo ao meu, chegando ao seu próprio prazer. Ao seu _primeiro_ prazer.

Isso me excitava mais do que ele próprio.

Ele continuou parado, pulsando dentro de mim. Eu olhei para baixo. Ele estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos fechados, mas os abriu quando sentiu meus dedos percorrem seu rosto, retirando uma mecha de cabelo molhado que estava lá. Ele me olhou, os olhos agora mais claros. Eu sorri para ele e retirei minhas pernas de sua cintura.

Ele percebeu o que eu queria e se afastou o suficiente, me colocando no chão. Minhas pernas tremiam quando tive que sustentar meu próprio peso. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e pelo silêncio constrangedor, ele também estava sem palavras. Merlin, eu havia transado com um Weasley. Eu poderia apagar isso da minha mente rapidamente, se não fosse o fato de que meu corpo já queria mais dele.

Eu saí do chuveiro, caminhando em direção à banheira. Olhei novamente para o ruivo. A água ainda batia no seu corpo e ele me olhava com a testa vincada.

- O que foi, Weasley?

Ele pegou o shampoo que estava no suporte e começou a passar nos cabelos.

- Achei que você ia embora.

Eu ri e ele agora corria as mãos fortes pelos fios ruivos retirando a espuma.

- Eu entrei nesse banheiro com um objetivo.

Entrei na banheira já cheia e senti meu corpo agradecer pela água quente. Joguei alguns sais na água e me deitei, fechando os olhos. O barulho do chuveiro cessou e eu escutei passos em minha direção. Eu abri os olhos para encarar o Weasley na minha frente, a toalha amarrada na cintura. Ele me olhava e eu não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia estar pensando. E se ele continuasse a me observar, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de convidá-lo a se juntar a mim.

Mas ele levantou a cabeça e voltou a andar em direção ao armário, pegando seu uniforme de Hogwarts e vestindo. A gravata estava frouxa na garganta. As cores vermelhas e douradas gritavam para mim que eu havia traído minha própria casa, como se sentir desejo por um grifinório fosse um pecado. Eu desviei os olhos da peça de roupa e voltei a me concentrar nas bolhas formadas na banheira.

Ele se aproximou da borda e se agachou, eu continuei a fitar as bolhas. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, o casaco preto no braço, a blusa social branca aberta dois botões. Os cabelos ainda molhados. Seu dedo pegou meu queixo, fazendo-me fitá-lo. Ele depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu arfei. Mas antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo ele se afastou.

Caminhou em direção à porta do banheiro. Eu o observava, até que o ruivo estacou e virou-se novamente para mim.

- Quando vou te ver de novo? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiz meu máximo para não expressar nada eu meu rosto. Minha vontade real era a de sorrir para ele. Mas eu realmente não sabia respondê-lo. Eu não sabia que dia eu o veria novamente... nunca?

Dei de ombros.

- Eu realmente não sei. – respondi de forma sincera.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta, fechando-a logo em seguida. Eu estava sozinha para pensar em tudo, finalmente.

Pensar em seu corpo contra o meu, em seus cabelos ruivos, em seus braços fortes, em sua voz rouca. E pensar na minha loucura de que eu queria mais daquilo.

Eu queria mais de Ronald Weasley.


	10. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

**Harry**

Os dois olharam para mim sem entender muito. A última aula que eu havia tido com Dumbledore fora mais esclarecedora, em parte. Hermione fitava as chamas da lareira, os olhos achocolatados pareciam fora de foco. Rony estava do mesmo modo. E mesmo que para eles a revelação tivesse sido chocante, o que eles estavam sentindo não era nada comparado ao que _eu_ estava sentindo.

- Sete?

Hermione perguntou novamente, os olhos castanhos deixando as chamas e me fitando com intensidade. Rony continuava a olhar para um ponto fixo do chão. Eu gesticulei para a garota e juntei as mãos.

- Possivelmente.

As respirações e o crepitar da madeira da lareira eram os únicos sons no ambiente. Eu permanecia em silêncio, esperando outra reação por parte dos dois, mas ambos estavam imersos em pensamentos. Rony foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu realmente não sei a dimensão disso...

Hermione o olhou, dando de ombros e abrindo o último livro da pilha de livros que ela havia alugado na biblioteca depois que eu contei o que Dumbledore havia me dito. Eu poderia até sentir a preocupação dela. Eu não estava diferente. Ela olhou Rony com olhos desanimados e pela primeira vez eu vi que ela não tinha resposta para aquilo.

- Eu também não, Rony. Eu nem sabia que Horcruxes existiam!

Começou a passar as páginas lentamente do livro, a esperança diminuindo cada vez que seus olhos corriam por uma folha e não achava nada. Eu sabia que mesmo se ela lesse todos os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts, ela não iria achar absolutamente nada relacionado à Horcruxes. Na memória de Tom Riddle, eu me lembrava perfeitamente que ele não tinha achado, por que agora teria algum material?

Meus pensamentos se confirmaram quando Hermione fechou o último livro, tombando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona de veludo, aceitando a derrota. Apenas alguns estudantes do segundo ano escreviam em seus pergaminhos, falando baixo como se estivessem cansados. Conversar sobre isso era seguro no Salão Comunal naquele momento.

- Dumbledore não disse nada em relação à localização das Horcruxes?

Eu neguei com a cabeça e Hermione suspirou, cansada. As horas passavam rapidamente, e nem mesmo o Quadribol animava nossas conversas pela noite. O que nos esperava era algo sombrio demais.

- Dumbledore me disse que ainda vai fazer algumas pesquisas para tentar descobrir isso.

Eu disse, me esquecendo do último tópico da conversa que eu tive com o diretor. Isso pareceu animar Rony. Hermione permanecia com a mesma fisionomia.

- Com certeza Dumbledore irá descobrir algo!

Ele falou, tentando animá-la, mas Hermione apenas soltou um muxoxo desanimado e se levantou, desejando boa noite a nós dois e subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Eu olhei para meu amigo, o assunto das Horcruxes armazenado na minha mente para dar lugar a outro assunto que estava me intrigando há tempos.

Rony estava muito diferente, e isso já durava dias. Eu poderia até palpitar que ele havia ficado estranho depois da detenção que Snape lhe dera, mas isso seria especular demais. Ele olhava para a lareira e sua expressão mudava constantemente. Eu consegui ver que ele relaxava, depois ficava tenso e com a testa vincada, e podia jurar que vi um pequeno e milimétrico sorriso nascer em seu rosto.

- Então... quem é ela?

Ele se assustou com minha pergunta repentina e eu sorri, o encorajando a falar. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas. Depois de perceber esse gesto característico, eu pude me confirmar de que havia acertado no chute. Rony estava interessado em alguém.

- Do que está falando? – ele perguntou.

Eu revirei os olhos e retirei meus óculos, passando as mãos pelos olhos e espantando o sono que insistia em ficar cada vez mais forte. Eu queria ter essa conversa com Rony há muito tempo, mas com Hermione por perto era praticamente impossível. Essa era a chance perfeita.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Rony...

Conhecia perfeitamente meu amigo para ele me contestar. Ele sabia que eu não iria mudar de assunto enquanto ele não me desse as informações certas. Ele ajeitou seu corpo no sofá vermelho e olhou para a lareira, como se fosse confessar um pecado.

- Alguém...

Ele respondeu em um sussurro e pelo o que eu conhecia do meu amigo, ele não iria falar nada no momento. Revirei os olhos impaciente e resolvi tentar arrancar algo mais.

- E esse alguém tem nome?

Ele me olhou, as orelhas mais vermelhas do que antes, engoliu em seco e coçou os cabelos ruivos. Rony fez uma careta e abriu a boca gaguejando algo incoerente. Meus lábios tremeram, tentando conter um sorriso que queria sair.

- Para com isso, Rony! Você parece uma bicha!

Joguei a almofada de veludo nele e o acertei no ombro. Ele riu e revidou, mas a almofada quase caiu na lareira. Eu olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim, ambos ficando quietos repentinamente percebendo a merda que quase tinha acontecido, ele voltou a se acomodar no sofá. Os alunos do segundo ano olhavam para nós dois como se fôssemos dois idiotas brincando de guerra de almofadas, mas depois voltaram a atenção para os pergaminhos.

- Acho que você não vai querer saber quem é.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que Rony estava saindo com Hermione, mas ao julgar que Hermione estava ocupada demais com estudos de N.I.E.M's e com pesquisas sobre Horcruxes, isso era quase impossível. E eu conhecendo bem os dois, perceberia no mesmo momento. Eu continuei a fitar Rony, determinado a arrancar o maldito nome da boca dele.

- Parkinson.

Ele disse baixo e eu pisquei algumas vezes os olhos, abrindo a boca de forma idiota, achando que havia escutado errado. Eu esperei Rony rir e jogar mais uma almofada em mim dizendo que estava apenas zombando da minha cara, mas ele não fez nada daquilo. Continuou fitando as chamas da lareira.

- Parkinson?

Repeti um pouco mais alto e Rony olhou a turma do segundo ano, como se temesse que os meninos descobrissem seu segredo. Ele voltou a olhar para mim e afirmou milimetricamente com a cabeça. Eu fiquei estático e sem palavras. Na certa eu nunca imaginaria que ele estava saindo com Parkinson. Mas não era tão mal, a julgar que ele havia saído com Lilá no mesmo ano, e ela sim, era insuportável. Eu também não podia dizer nada, afinal eu havia saído com Cho ano passado, que mostrou ser uma fonte de lágrimas.

- Está pensando em que?

Ele me perguntou e eu saí dos meus devaneios. Joguei-me no encosto do sofá, colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça e coçando o cabelo bagunçado.

- Em como somos desgraçados em relacionamentos.

Rony ficou um pouco mais vermelho, mas sua risada assustou até mesmo os meninos do segundo ano que escreviam no canto do salão. Eu ri junto com ele, pensando na tragédia que éramos. Poderíamos montar um time se nos juntássemos a Neville. Depois de minutos rindo de nós mesmos, ele respirou fundo e se levantou, eu ergui uma sobrancelha, dizendo para ele por meio desse gesto que a conversa não havia acabado. Rony gemeu e sentou-se novamente no sofá.

- Quando?

- Na detenção.

- Eu sabia!

Eu não estava louco afinal, ele andava aéreo desde que havia saído daquela maldita detenção, e agora todas as peças se juntavam, formando a resposta que eu queria.

- Bom... tirando o fato de que ela é uma sonserina nojenta... – pontuei.

Ele não demonstrou raiva, apenas deu de ombros.

- Não é nada sério... – ele disse de forma baixa.

Eu sorri para ele. Não importava a casa que a garota era, o que me incomodava era se ele mudaria por causa de Parkinson. Pelo o que eu conhecia da garota, ela era muito mesquinha e egocêntrica. Mas eu deixei esses pensamentos apenas para mim, se ele tivesse uma opinião formada, não seria a minha que iria fazê-lo mudar.

- Vem, vamos dormir.

Eu me levantei e ele me acompanhou. Joguei as almofadas que estavam no chão de volta para o sofá e acenei para os meninos do segundo ano. Começamos a subir a escada. Eu parei repentinamente e Rony parou atrás de mim.

- Merlin...

Coloquei a mão na boca, como se tivesse descoberto como destruir as Horcruxes. Rony me olhava sério, como se temesse que eu falasse algo mais de Voldemort.

- O que foi, Harry?

Eu olhei para ele e retirei a mão da boca.

- E se ela começar a te chamar de Uon-Uon?

Rony travou o maxilar e me deu um soco no braço, mas não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Cale a boca.

Continuamos a subir as escadas rindo e entramos no dormitório. Amanhã o dia seria cheio e Hermione estaria elétrica por mais pesquisas sobre Horcruxes.

* * *

**Rony**

Acordamos cedo no dia seguinte. Era sábado e para o alívio de toda Hogwarts, teríamos nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Mesmo que a situação no mundo bruxo estivesse caótica, Dumbledore havia concordado que os alunos tinham direito de um pouco de ar fresco e descanso dos estudos.

Eu comia meu café da manhã, imerso em pensamentos. Olhei para Harry e Hermione e vi que meus amigos não estavam tão entusiasmados com a visita ao povoado. Engoli o resto do pão e pigarreei para chamar a atenção.

- Não querem ir? – perguntei.

Hermione voltou a olhar para mim, como se tivesse sendo içada de algum lugar e colocada de volta para a Terra. Harry não disse nada.

- Não sei... sinto que estamos perdendo tempo indo para Hogsmeade em vez de pesquisar mais sobre... aquilo...

Ela respondeu. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Harry, que deu de ombros como se me dissesse que seria inútil tentar argumentar.

- Poderíamos visitar a Zonko's, Mione, beber uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, e depois voltar. Não precisamos passar o dia lá.

Ela finalmente concordou com a cabeça e continuou a comer enquanto conversava com Ginny. Eu corri meus olhos pelo Salão Principal. Estava vazio; a maioria dos estudantes já tinha ido para Hogsmeade. Percorri cada mesa comprida da escola, tentando me convencer de que não era para procurar por ela, quando meus olhos automaticamente pousaram na mesa da Sonserina. Apenas alguns sonserinos comiam e conversavam animados, mas Pankinson não estava lá.

Eu terminei de engolir meu suco de abóbora e olhei para um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que saía fazendo um barulho estridente, uma mistura de gritos e conversas. Foi quando ela entrou no Salão Principal. Pankinson parou exatamente no meio do Salão, seus olhos extremamente negros percorriam cada mesa da escola igual eu havia feito antes. Ela vestia uma calça jeans muito justa no corpo, botas pretas de camurça e uma blusa branca de gola alta impecável. Não usava brincos, mas o colar com o pingente dourado reluzia sempre em seu colo. Estava com um cachecol vermelho em mãos. Seus olhos pararam quando ela me pegou olhando-a.

Um sorriso mínimo passou pelo seu rosto e eu vi Parkinson piscar, antes de caminhar em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Harry me olhava curioso e parecia fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não rir. Eu cocei a cabeça e me levantei da mesa. Harry e Hermione se levantaram também.

- Vamos?

Eles acenaram e minha irmã disse que ia mais tarde com Parvati. Eu espreguicei um pouco e Hermione começou a andar mais na frente. Harry aproveitou a chance e me cutucou. Eu me virei para meu amigo e ele se aproximou.

- Dá próxima vez que ver a Parkinson, feche a boca.

Eu fiquei parado, apenas olhando Harry sorrir para mim, enquanto me puxava para apressarmos o passo até alcançar Hermione.

* * *

**Pansy**

Vi o ruivo sair junto com Potter e a sangue-ruim. Eu comia silenciosamente meu café da manhã. Sabia que hoje era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e sinceramente eu não estava nem um pouco animada em ir para aquele lugar.

Eu não estava conversando com os meninos, e as garotas estavam tão animadas em irem à Madame Puddifoot,que eu fiquei enojada apenas em pensar em acompanhá-las até o povoado. Eu iria ficar relaxando no banheiro dos monitores, mas quando vi o Weasley sair pelo portão principal de Hogwarts e pegar a estrada para o povoado, me animei completamente.

Saí da mesa do café da manhã e caminhei em direção à saída do castelo. O frio me engolfou no mesmo momento e eu enrolei meu cachecol no pescoço, ficando mais aquecida. Mesmo que ainda tivesse mais roupas por debaixo da blusa de lã branca, a neve estava crítica.

- Indo para Hogsmeade, Pansy?

Eu escutei a voz familiar e me virei para fitar Blaise. O negro me olhava divertido, e parecia desprovido de companhia igual a mim. Eu acenei afirmativamente e ele se juntou a mim, caminhando ao meu lado silenciosamente.

- Malfoy estava fora de si naquele dia...

Ele começou a falar e eu apenas o olhei, levantando uma sobrancelha e dizendo com esse gesto para Blaise parar imediatamente o que tentava me dizer. Apenas a menção do nome do loiro fez meu estômago embrulhar e o sangue puro das minhas veias ferver.

Blaise se calou e continuou caminhando ao meu lado. Cerca de dez minutos depois, avistamos as primeiras casinhas do povoado de Hogsmeade. Merlin, eu ainda gostava daquele lugar, e mesmo que ele não tivesse o mesmo encanto de quando o mundo não estava em guerra, estava abarrotado de bruxos.

As paredes estavam quase que inteiramente cobertas por cartazes com fotos de Comensais da Morte. Eu sabia que Dumbledore havia colocado todos os professores em guarda pelo povoado, temendo um ataque.

Blaise me cutucou e eu olhei para o negro, ele era bem mais alto que eu. E não era feio. Os olhos pretos combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele e ele possuía um ar superior que não era afetado como o de Malfoy, como se o garoto soubesse que era superior a todos, e não pudesse fazer nada a respeito.

- Vai para onde? – ele perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros e ele sorriu para mim, os dentes brancos contrastando com sua pele morena. Eu gostava de homens assim. Mas infelizmente, ele não era quem eu procurava.

- Ainda não sei.

Alguns garotos da Sonserina passaram e Blaise me olhou, pedindo com um gesto de cabeça para que eu os acompanhasse. Eu fiz uma careta e disse para ele ir, que eu ficaria ainda vagando pelo povoado, mas não iria demorar. Ele voltou a sorrir e se juntou ao grupo, me deixando sozinha.

Eu respirei fundo, o ar gelado cortava minha garganta e entrei no Três Vassouras para comprar algo quente antes de me despedir de Hogsmeade. Estava abarrotado, canecas de cervejas amanteigadas voavam por todo o aposento, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me desviar. Xinguei algo quando esbarrei em alguém e me virei. Potter me fitava com os olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Fiz questão de não pedir desculpas e ele caminhou até uma mesa. Granger estava de costas para todo mundo, sentada na cadeira do lado esquerdo da mesa. Weasley e Potter estavam sentados de frente para ela, cada um com uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. _Ele_ engasgou quando me viu e voltou a colocar a caneca na mesa. Eu sorri e me virei, pedindo ao garçom um chocolate quente.

O garçom me entregou o pedido e eu paguei pelo copo e pela bebida, saindo do lugar cheio e respirando aliviada quando meus pulmões inalaram ar fresco. Caminhei em direção a um banco e me sentei, bebendo meu chocolate quente calmamente enquanto pensava.

E se os Comensais voltassem a atacar por aqui? Será que a guerra seria declarada abertamente? Eu estremeci com a ideia. Mesmo entendendo o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, eu não era tola o suficiente em tomar nenhum partido. Eu era neutra, e isso era a decisão mais inteligente que se podia tomar. E eu tinha meus motivos...

A porta do Três Vassouras se abriu e o Trio de Ouro saiu, rindo e conversando. Potter estava com a mão no ombro de Granger e o ruivo não parecia incomodado com o gesto como antes ficava. Ele me olhou, mas não fez nenhum gesto para mim. Eu coloquei o copo na boca, tomando mais um gole do meu chocolate quente. Potter me olhou e gesticulou algo para o ruivo, apressando o passo sem que Granger percebesse que seu amigo havia ficado para trás.

Ele começou a andar na minha direção no mesmo momento que eu tomava o último gole que restara no copo e acenava com a varinha para diminuí-lo e colocá-lo na bolsa. O Weasley estava sem graça e parou na minha frente com as mãos no bolso.

Os cabelos vermelhos fogo contrastavam com a neve exagerada do lugar, os lábios vermelhos combinavam perfeitamente com o cabelo. Eu tive que me segurar para não passar minha mão pelos fios ruivos.

- Sozinha?

Ele perguntou relutante e eu apenas sorri para ele, sem responder nada. Ele olhou para o céu nublado, o azul da íris ficando mais claro com esse gesto.

- Vai voltar para o castelo, Weasley?

Ele se assustou quando percebeu que eu estava próxima a ele, e, para falar a verdade, nem eu percebera que havia me aproximado, mas ele me puxava como se fosse um imã. Eu apenas percebi nossa proximidade quando ele abaixou a cabeça novamente e respondeu.

- Sim. Está frio e eu preciso fazer algumas coisas...

O hálito quente bateu no meu rosto, fazendo cócegas. Ele franziu o nariz como se tivesse o coçando e ia se virar, mas eu o peguei pelo braço. Antes que o ruivo pudesse reagir, enlacei-o pelo pescoço e colei meus lábios nos seus macios.

Ele não perdeu tempo, sua mão segurou minha cintura, apertando fortemente e arrancando um gemido meu enquanto sua língua entrava na minha boca e sua outra mão puxava meu cabelo.

Ficamos nos beijando por segundos, até a sanidade entrar na minha mente e eu perceber que estávamos em Hogsmeade e que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts que estivesse passando na rua, poderia nos ver. Finalizei o beijo enquanto minha mão espalmou seu peito forte. Ele ainda estava perigosamente perto e eu tive que juntar todas as minhas forças para afastá-lo.

- Aqui não, Weasley.

- Você que me beijou.

Eu quase o matei por ter falado isso. Era mais que óbvio que _eu_ o havia beijado, e eu odiava pensar na minha fraqueza súbita. Ele se aproximou novamente e eu fiz um pouco mais de força em seu peito.

- Aqui não.

- Onde?

Pensei por alguns segundos, mas não achei uma resposta satisfatória. O banheiro dos monitores era frio demais se eu quisesse repetir o que havia feito. E essa ideia não me saía da cabeça. Foi o ruivo que falou primeiro.

- Me encontre no Salão Principal à noite. Às dez horas. Tudo bem?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me beliscou na bochecha e saiu rapidamente, correndo para alcançar os amigos. Eu fiquei estática com o gesto de carinho por parte dele. A pele que seu dedo havia tocado estava formigando e eu passei a mão no lugar, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Eu odiava gestos carinhosos. Tranquei meu maxilar e depois de minutos comecei a andar para voltar para o castelo.


	11. Confissão

**Confissão**

**Pansy**

Eu esperei as meninas do dormitório dormirem. Lia uma revista bruxa, passando os olhos pelas figuras de feitiços para beleza sem interesse nenhum. Uma luz fraca saía da ponta da varinha, iluminando parcialmente a página da revista.

Ao escutar as meninas desejarem boa noite, respondi monossilabicamente e esperei alguns minutos, tendo a confirmação de que estavam dormindo quando o som de três respirações pesadas chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Delicadamente e sem fazer nenhum barulho adicional, eu retirei o cobertor verde de veludo pesado do meu corpo e saí da cama, tomando o cuidado de dar passos vagarosos até o Salão Comunal.

Respirei aliviada quando vi que estava totalmente vazio. Apenas as chamas da lareira eram vistas além da escuridão das poltronas negras. Eu cruzei o Salão Comunal da Sonserina em passos agora mais rápidos e saí para as masmorras.

O corredor estava frio e eu estremeci quando uma corrente de ar atravessou meu corpo. Percebi que havia esquecido a capa e me xinguei mentalmente de burra. Como eu era monitora, eu tinha livre acesso aos corredores de Hogwarts pela parte da noite. Mas eu tomei o cuidado peculiar para que ninguém me visse sair. Fofoca com o meu nome era a última coisa que eu queria no maldito castelo. Já não bastava Malfoy questionando o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Desci as escadas principais indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Algumas pinturas saíam de seu sono costumeiro e me olhavam com olhos curiosos. Eu revirei os olhos quando escutei um velhote perguntar o que eu estava fazendo àquela hora andando pelo castelo. O que uma maldita pintura tinha com a minha vida?

Parei ao perceber que já estava na entrada do salão. A porta grande estava aberta e eu corri os olhos pelas mesas enormes e vazias, constatando-me que o quadro ficava estranho. Eu estava acostumada com o salão barulhento e cheio de alunos. Onde estava aquele maldito ruivo?

Um frio percorreu minha espinha quando uma nova lufada de vento gelado tomou o meu corpo. Eu me abracei, tentando inutilmente por meio desse gesto manter-me aquecida. Braços quentes envolveram minha cintura por trás e eu saltei de susto, virando-me bruscamente para fitar o responsável.

O Weasley me olhava divertido e eu tranquei meu maxilar, dando um tapa no seu peito.

- Ai.

- Não faça isso de novo, Weasley.

Ele sorriu e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. O calor que emanava do ruivo me aqueceu rapidamente, mas eu desconfiava de que parte do calor vinha de dentro de mim, por causa do seu toque. Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a para trás da orelha, e depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios, esquentando essa parte do meu corpo também. Meus lábios formigaram quando ele se afastou e eu me lembrei dessa mesma sensação quando o ruivo havia apertado levemente minha bochecha no mesmo dia, em Hogsmead.

Definitivamente eu odiava demonstrações de carinho.

Normalmente o motivo era a minha falta de paciência e frieza em excesso quando eu era presenteada com tais demonstrações. Mas o motivo pelo qual eu não gostava particularmente das demonstrações de carinho do ruivo, era porque com isso, ele me desarmava completamente.

Os olhos azuis profundos me fitavam. Os cílios claros, a pele clara contrastando com os cabelos vermelhos. Ele usava a calça jeans de sempre, tênis surrados e um suéter de lã com a letra inicial do seu nome bordado. Algo de muito mau gosto, mas que ele parecia estar bem habituado a usar.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e o ruivo pegou a minha mão, me conduzindo para fora do Salão Principal. Eu deslizei minha mão da dele e ele me olhou.

- O que foi?

- Precisa pegar minha mão?

Ele deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse. Abaixei minha cabeça e começamos a andar por corredores conhecidos de Hogwarts. Eu rezava a Merlin para que ele tirasse qualquer professor ou aluno do caminho e eu não corresse o risco de esbarrar com alguém. Uma sonserina com um Weasley geraria muitas perguntas.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade dos passos e finalmente parou em frente a uma parede de pedras. Não havia nada lá, apenas o concreto misturado às pedras. Nenhum quadro, nenhuma janela... nada.

Eu franzi o cenho em desacordo e já ia me virar para ele xingando o que estava em mente quando escutei um estalo vindo da parede supostamente neutra. Depois de algum tempo, pequenas rachaduras invadiam as pedras, formando um arco enorme. Meus olhos foram abrindo à medida que eu percebia o que estava se formando diante deles. Segundos depois, uma porta de madeira escura e fosca se materializou na parede que antes não tinha nada, como se ela sempre tivesse existido.

Escutei uma risada ao meu lado e me virei. O Weasley sorria ao perceber minha reação e eu limpei minha expressão rapidamente enquanto esperava o que ele pretendia fazer.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

Ele chegou perto de mim, pegando minha mão novamente. Eu não a puxei como sempre, mas deixei o ruivo me conduzir para dentro da sala, receosa. Eu não conhecia aquele lugar. E eu não lidava muito bem com o desconhecido.

A porta se fechou atrás de nós e eu levantei a cabeça, surpreendendo-me ao ver que estávamos em um quarto. Velas flutuavam por todo o cômodo, deixando o lugar aconchegante. Havia uma porta anexa que parecia um banheiro. Algumas poltronas em frente a uma lareira acesa. Um tapete felpudo em frente às poltronas, com almofadas de todas as cores jogadas por cima. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi a cama grande que estava no meio do quarto.

Era perfeito demais para o que eu queria fazer com ele. E ao olhá-lo e ver o brilho malicioso cortar os olhos azuis claros, eu desconfiei de que o Weasley estava com as mesmas intenções que eu. O quarto parecia um anexo dos desejos dele, como se o cômodo quisesse que ficássemos lá e usufruíssemos de tudo o que ele estava proporcionando.

* * *

**Rony**

Eu apertei a mão dela para me certificar de que Parkinson ainda estava comigo. A garota balançou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para baixo, se dando conta de que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos meus pela primeira vez. Com um movimento repentino ela afastou a mão da minha e me olhou confusa.

- Por que não gosta quando eu pego sua mão?

Parkinson não me olhou nos olhos, as orbes negras estavam cravadas na cama.

- Porque isso é algo tolo de se fazer quando não temos envolvimento emocional nenhum.

Ela era fria. Mesmo que eu soubesse perfeitamente que a garota não estava apaixonada por mim e eu por ela, não era incômodo para mim algo assim. Mas isso parecia mexer com Parkinson, como se ela estivesse temendo algo.

Ela deu um passo em direção à cama e a acompanhei sem querer me afastar dela. Tudo o que eu queria no momento era sentir seu corpo colado ao meu, seus lábios me beijando. Ela parou e eu fiquei atrás dela, a centímetros de distância. Parkinson se virou e assustou-se ao descobrir o quão próximo eu estava dela.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu não lhe dei essa chance. Terminei com a distância entre nossos rostos, capturando rapidamente seus lábios abertos e enfiando minha língua dentro de sua boca. Pansy Parkinson falava _demais_, reclamava _demais_, pensava _demais_. E eu precisava fazê-la calar a boca e sentir novamente o seu gosto.

Ela gemeu quando a prensei no meu corpo. O cheiro dela estava por toda parte. Seu corpo pequeno perto do meu estremecia ligeiramente enquanto eu a beijava. Mas eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava de Parkinson por inteira.

Comecei a andar para frente, a empurrando para trás. Os passos da garota estavam trôpegos e incertos. Eu a conduzi em direção à cama e a empurrei para o colchão. Ela caiu e sua saia subiu ligeiramente, expondo parte da pele alva, a pele de seda. Eu subi na cama, juntando-me a ela e me deitei em cima dela. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto e ela abriu as pernas para me receber.

Mas eu não me encaixei imediatamente. Eu comecei a retirar os seus sapatos... suas meias... _tudo_ lentamente. Ela gemeu quando minhas mãos passaram por toda sua perna, começando do tornozelo e indo para as coxas, subindo levemente a saia preta. Parkinson tombou a cabeça no travesseiro macio enquanto eu fazia o trabalho.

Desabotoei sua saia e a puxei lentamente. Minhas mãos subiram diretamente para sua blusa social branca, o símbolo da Sonserina bordado na parte que ficava o seio esquerdo. Meus dedos faziam o trabalho com os botões rapidamente. Eu abri sua blusa. Parkinson usava uma lingerie preta com renda que combinava perfeitamente com sua personalidade.

Depositei um beijo leve entre seus seios e senti a garota arfar. Contive um sorriso. Abaixei-me até ficar entre suas pernas e coloquei o pedaço de pano de sua calcinha para o lado. Engoli em seco. Eu nunca havia feito isso antes, mas eu poderia tentar.

Com cuidado, mas ao mesmo tempo ávido, eu passei a língua timidamente na entrada dela, fazendo-a gemer. Concluí que eu poderia continuar. Eu introduzi um dedo nela enquanto minha língua fazia um pouco mais de pressão, tomando mais velocidade ao ver a garota arquear o corpo, demonstrando que estava gostando.

Eu não sentia nenhum medo agora, fazia como se tivesse feito isso minha vida inteira. O gosto de Parkinson era ótimo, e era excitante proporcionar prazer a uma mulher nesse nível, proporcionar prazer a _ela_.

Eu parei o trabalho e ela me olhou. Os olhos estavam em fogo e eu podia sentir sua pele emanando calor. Os cabelos curtos estavam para trás, exibindo seu colo. Apenas um pequeno brilho dourado pintava a pele branca. O pingente que ela sempre usava. Eu retirei a lingerie da garota lentamente e me levantei da cama, desfazendo-me das minhas roupas. Ela me observava, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de ser a garota sonserina fria. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e ela parecia ávida por mais, assim como eu.

Eu me aproximei novamente e ela abriu as pernas para me receber, retirando o próprio sutiã e jogando-o no chão ao seu lado. Dessa vez eu não a torturei. Eu me encaixei perfeitamente nela e com um movimento mais forte no quadril, penetrei-a completamente, sentindo as paredes do seu sexo palpitando em volta do meu membro.

Nós dois gememos. Eu havia me esquecido a sensação divina que era fazer sexo. Fazer sexo com _ela_. Comecei a movimentar-me e ela fechou os olhos, suas pernas enlaçaram minha cintura fortemente, como se temesse que eu saísse.

Minhas mãos a pegaram pela cintura, eu rolei para deixá-la por cima de mim. Ela parou momentaneamente e me olhou, mas fez um movimento pequeno no quadril, fechando os olhos e começando a se mexer cada vez mais rápido. Era uma cena difícil de ver.

Afinal, não era todo dia que eu via Pansy Parkinson totalmente entregue, totalmente vulnerável, totalmente nua, em _todos_ os sentidos. O véu do cinismo e frieza caiu no instante que ela me olhou nos olhos e eu senti suas pernas travarem no meu corpo, seu sexo apertou-me e ela tombou a cabeça para trás, sua respiração entrecortada com o momento de prazer.

Isso me excitou mais do que eu esperava e eu cheguei ao meu máximo, quase no mesmo instante que ela. Parkinson abaixou-se até mim e me beijou demoradamente, antes de sair de perto e deitar-se ao meu lado, olhando para o teto. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e sua boca estava entreaberta, como se a garota estivesse imersa em pensamentos.

* * *

**Pansy**

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo muito forte, e rezei a Merlin que o ruivo não percebesse o que ele havia feito comigo segundos antes. Eu odiava ser manipulada. Eu gostava de ser manipuladora. Mas quando o garoto me puxou para cima e me deu livre acesso ao seu corpo, eu me aproveitei, e infelizmente eu deixei passar um pouco da minha entrega momentânea.

Ele havia percebido aquilo?

Eu não gostava de ser vulnerável, e sempre deixava claro que eu era boa no que fazia quando o assunto era sexo, e que nenhum homem conseguia me dar prazer inteiramente. Isso sempre deixava o homem insaciável. Mas o ruivo conseguiu a proeza de me deixar totalmente sem controle sobre ele. Eu o olhei, desconfiada. Ninguém na sua segunda noite de sexo conseguia proporcionar prazer a uma mulher apenas com a língua igual ele proporcionou. Será que tinha treinado com outra? Ignorei completamente a sensação que insistia em aparecer no meu peito e voltei a fitar o teto.

Nossos corpos estavam separados. Nenhum contato com a pele, nenhuma aproximação, nenhuma demonstração de carinho. E eu preferia assim. Eu queria deixar bem claro para o Weasley que nossa relação era simples e puramente carnal, e que ele não precisaria se dedicar a me dar satisfação de sua vida, se dedicar a ser atencioso igual ele faria com outra mulher, eu queria apenas sua atenção na cama.

Assustei-me quando senti sua mão quente correr pelo meu colo. Meu corpo me traiu quando eu senti o coração acelerar mais com o seu toque, ele com certeza sentiu isso. Mas seus dedos pegaram o pingente que eu sempre usava. Eu me virei e os olhos azuis estavam cravados na peça de ouro do meu pescoço. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Por que sempre usa isso? – ele perguntou.

_Intimidade demais, Weasley._

- Significa algo para você? Ou usa apenas porque é bonito?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas ele não viu o gesto. Sua mão deixou o pingente cair no meu colo e eu olhei para a pequena placa dourada. Eu conseguia entender perfeitamente o que significava o desenho que estava gravado nela. Apenas eu. Um caminho, duas setas. Mas estava desenhado de um jeito doce, assim como a dona do pingente era. A letra _P_ estava gravada do outro lado.

Eu senti uma respiração mais pesada vindo do meu lado e olhei para o ruivo. Ele respirou fundo e me olhou, calmamente, mas o maxilar estava trancado. Uma combinação estranha.

- Não sei por que você é tão fechada, Parkinson.

Dei de ombros e peguei a plaquinha de ouro. Eu a apertei na minha mão e respirei fundo para o que eu ia fazer naquele momento. Eu ia compartilhar parte da minha história pessoal com ele. Um grifinório que eu transava escondida pelo castelo de Hogwarts. Mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que o Weasley era confiável. Sua família era grande, e deveria ter problemas assim como qualquer família, não?

- Esse pingente era da minha avó.

Ele se remexeu na cama, esperando por mais da minha parte. Eu sabia que agora não poderia voltar atrás. Eu olhei novamente para o pingente enquanto abria a boca e soltava a história completa.

- Minha família sempre foi dividida. Alguns seguem o Lorde das Trevas, outros preferem não tomar partido nenhum. Meus pais são a favor da raça pura, eles querem que Você-Sabe-Quem obtenha sucesso no que está pretendendo. Não são Comensais, mas apóiam totalmente a causa.

O silêncio me incomodou um pouco, então eu continuei a falar.

- Minha avó materna era contra, ela acreditava que não era o sangue ou a linhagem das pessoas que as faziam melhor ou pior. Infelizmente era uma das únicas da família Parkinson que pensava assim. Minha avó estava em sua casa dormindo quando foi atingida pela Maldição da Morte. Comensais estavam torturando trouxas em sua rua no mesmo dia, apenas algumas horas mais cedo, quando minha avó interferiu. Foi o maior erro de sua vida... eles viram seu rosto...

Meus olhos já estavam marejados de lágrimas ao meu lembrar a última vez em que a vi. Seu rosto bondoso, totalmente diferente da expressão fria que todos da minha família sustentam. Eu respirei fundo para continuar.

- A última vez que conversei com ela, meus pais estavam brigando pela decisão que ia dividir a família em duas. Ou melhor, a família inteira de um lado, e minha avó de outro. Eu chorava no meu quarto e minha avó me entregou isso. – eu apontei para o pingente – Ela me disse que tinha certeza de que eu tomaria o caminho certo quando precisasse. No dia seguinte fiquei sabendo de sua morte.

As lágrimas agora caíam livremente pelo meu rosto. Eu chorava de tristeza pela minha avó, mas eu chorava também de raiva, por estar sendo vulnerável contando a maldita história para o ruivo. Eu odiava demonstrar fraqueza, e dizer que eu havia chorado por causa de uma briga familiar não era demonstração de força. Minhas lágrimas desciam e encontravam o travesseiro macio.

A mão quente do ruivo passou pelas minhas bochechas, enxugando momentaneamente o caminho que elas haviam feito. Mas quanto mais ele tentava controlá-las, mas elas desciam. Há muito tempo que eu não chorava, e eu sabia que conter a tristeza faria com que quando ela se libertasse, fosse mais forte.

Ele me puxou para um abraço, e eu desliguei parte da minha consciência fria, uma herança dos meus pais, e liguei parte da minha personalidade forte e boa, uma herança da minha avó. Em um momento de vulnerabilidade, eu pousei meu rosto em seu peito e senti sua mão acariciando minhas costas, enquanto a outra pegava a minha e entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dela...

Eu tremia ligeiramente quando senti os lábios do Weasley depositando um beijo leve no meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos, fungando.

- Fique tranquila, Parkinson... tudo vai melhorar...

Era um consolo ridículo para se dar a alguém, mas eu agradeci tanto as palavras do ruivo, eu precisava tanto delas...

- É Pansy.

Eu disse, pedindo indiretamente com isso para que ele me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Ele me apertou um pouco ao seu peito.

- Tudo bem... Pansy...

Meu nome ficava lindo em sua voz. Eu fechei meus olhos e me aconcheguei em seu peito nu. O Weasley passou a coberta por cima do meu corpo e eu respirei fundo. Não precisaríamos de mais conversas, tudo o que ele poderia fazer por mim ele já estava fazendo. Eu apertei levemente o pingente na minha mão, enquanto meu corpo se desligava e eu caía na escuridão da inconsciência.


	12. Cumplicidade

**Cumplicidade**

**Pansy**

Abri os olhos e pisquei-os várias vezes até entender o porquê de ter acordado. Um fraco feixe de luz entrava pela cortina da janela onde eu estava e fazia com que meus olhos lacrimejassem. Eu bufei, xingando baixinho alguma menina do quarto que não teria fechado direito a cortina na noite anterior.

Eu não precisava acordar cedo em um maldito dia de domingo. Revirei os olhos e tentei me levantar da cama para fechar a cortina e voltar a dormir. Foi quando eu senti um peso incômodo em cima da minha cintura.

Eu olhei para baixo e retirei as cobertas grossas. O sol bateu na pele branca dele, algumas minúsculas sardas salpicavam o braço forte que agora estava tombado no meu corpo. Eu engoli em seco e olhei para o lado, apenas me confirmando de que o dono do peso no meu corpo era Ronald Weasley. Merda, isso não devia ter acontecido.

Eu tentei me mexer novamente para sair da cama, mudar de roupa e sumir daquele lugar antes que ele acordasse. Seu braço fez uma força adicional e ele me puxou mais para perto do seu corpo. Não estava acordado, mas parecia que seu subconsciente me queria ali, no exato lugar onde eu estava.

Desisti e relaxei o corpo, olhando para o teto do lugar onde eu estava. Que lugar era aquele? E se alguém nos visse ali? Merlin! Alguém poderia abrir a porta a qualquer momento. Olhei novamente para o lado, ponderando quanto eu teria que sacudir o Weasley até ele acordar. Mas o ruivo estava em um sono pesado, com um rápido olhar eu pude concluir isso.

Seus cabelos estavam atrapalhados, dando um ar selvagem ao garoto, as cobertas que cobriam meu corpo completamente, estavam jogadas apenas abaixo da sua cintura. Mas as pernas estavam descobertas, expondo a parte do corpo do ruivo que eu mais gostava. Sua respiração era forte e compassada. As costas eram largas e os raios de sol agora batiam nessa parte do seu corpo, clareando ainda mais a pele e os fios de seu cabelo.

Eu olhava cada parte do ruivo, aproveitando-me momentaneamente que ele estava inconsciente para se dar conta do que eu estava fazendo. Eu consegui me virar um pouco, ficando de frente para ele. Sua boca era vermelha... e carnuda. Os olhos fechados mostravam os cílios claros. Eu levantei o braço, e percebi que ele estava trêmulo, no momento que minha mão foi em direção às mechas ruivas.

O cabelo era sedoso, e a cor me fascinava. Era linda... e era errado. Um Weasley no nosso mundo era apenas uma pessoa pobre e uma vergonha para a sociedade bruxa. Eu olhei novamente para o ruivo, a pessoa que antes eu achava ridícula, insípida e inodora. Meus pensamentos haviam mudado. Ele era quente, e demonstrou-se bastante útil na noite anterior.

Imagens rápidas do sábado à noite invadiram minha mente. Seu corpo quente, seus cabelos vermelhos, o prazer de senti-lo dentro de mim, suas mãos apertando cada parte do meu corpo... lágrimas...

Lágrimas? Merlin! Lágrimas! Como eu poderia ter chorado perto dele? Uma sensação de desespero começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e eu me mexi um pouco mais bruscamente tentando sair do aperto. Eu nunca mais conversaria com ele.

Idiota! Como você pode ter compartilhado parte de sua dor com alguém como ele?

Ele resmungou algo incoerente e eu olhei para ele, temendo que ele estivesse acordando. Mas ele apenas se mexeu um pouco e voltou a respirar fortemente. Eu permaneci imóvel, só depois de alguns segundos eu constatei que seria seguro me mexer sem acordá-lo.

Relaxei o corpo novamente, os meus olhos ainda o fitando. O ruivo não tinha me criticado quando eu me abri, ele apenas...

Um sorriso perpassou pelo meu rosto quando me lembrei do seu abraço, da cumplicidade momentânea, do seu carinho nas minhas costas, do seu beijo afável.

Eu tinha cometido um erro ao abrir meus sentimentos para ele, mas algo dentro de mim falava que isso não fora totalmente um erro. Eu me sentia... leve.

Meu braço voltou a se levantar, um pouco mais trêmulo pelas conclusões de segundos atrás. Eu não procurei seu cabelo dessa vez, meus dedos passaram levemente pelas suas costas, descendo um pouco.

- Isso é bom.

A voz rouca dele chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu estaquei, meu coração acelerou quando meu corpo constatou que o maldito ruivo estava acordado. Eu retirei rapidamente minha mão de suas costas e tentei sair da cama, mas ele apenas me abraçou mais forte, depositando um beijo na curva do meu pescoço. Eu ignorei o arrepio que correu pelo meu corpo.

- Bom dia.

Sua voz saiu embaraçada por causa do sono. Ele estava com a boca encostada no meu pescoço quando falou. Eu fechei os olhos, fazendo o possível para ficar o mais imóvel que eu conseguisse.

- Desde quando está acordado?

A risada quente dele bateu na minha pele. Seu braço fez uma força maior na minha cintura e agora eu podia sentir sua pele contra a minha por debaixo do cobertor.

- Desde quando você está tentando fugir de mim.

Merda, se isso era verdade, ele tinha sentido todos os toques em seu corpo, em seu cabelo, na sua pele...

Concluí que o melhor para mim seria sair dali. Eu cutuquei com a unha o braço dele e ele entendeu o que eu queria, retirando-o de cima de mim e me deixando livre pela primeira vez. Suspirei de alívio e saí da cama rapidamente.

Tentei ignorar a sensação estranha que percorreu meu corpo quando eu me virei para a janela, tentando ver em que parte do castelo estávamos. Parecia que meu corpo sentia falta do corpo dele, e por mais que eu ignorasse, ele sempre protestaria de alguma forma a falta de contato.

- Se quiser tomar um banho, há um banheiro ali.

Eu olhei para ele. O Weasley apontava para uma porta em anexo no quarto. _Havia um banheiro ali? Que tipo de lugar é esse?_ Não fiz as perguntas em voz alta, em vez disso, acenei levemente com a cabeça e entrei no banheiro, trancando a porta e respirando fundo.

Não era grande, mas era lindo. E nesse exato momento era a desculpa perfeita para eu não encarar os olhos azuis do ruivo. Eu não queria olhá-lo nos olhos. E cada segundo que passava, eu achava ainda mais estranha a sensação que meu corpo estava tendo.

Por que eu não queria olhá-lo nos olhos? Por que essa necessidade de querer ficar perto dele? E por que essa falta de coragem de _não_ ficar perto dele?

Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

E eu não queria ficar com tais pensamentos pela manhã. Eu poderia me dedicar a isso mais tarde, quando estivesse longe dele, mas não agora.

Entrei debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, ficando alerta a qualquer som vindo de fora do banheiro. Mas estava silencioso, e eu apenas aproveitei o banho relaxante, pensando como eu o encararia nos olhos depois da noite anterior.

Não pelo sexo, mas pela cachoeira de lágrimas que eu havia derramado ontem. Ele não tinha obrigações nenhuma de me confortar, e saber que ele foi carinhoso e fez isso sem reclamar, me deixava com mais raiva.

Fechei a torneira do chuveiro e me enrolei em uma toalha que estava ali, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos momentaneamente quando girei a maçaneta da porta para sair do banheiro.

Surpreendi-me quando vi o quarto vazio.

Eu corri para o quarto, pegando as peças de roupas que estavam jogadas em cada canto do chão. Tive tempo apenas de colocar a lingerie, logo que abotoei o sutiã no meu corpo, eu escutei o estalo da porta se abrindo e me assustei.

Mas era apenas ele.

O Weasley trazia uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o café da manhã. Eu fiquei na dúvida se sorria ou se ficava preocupada. Alguém poderia tê-lo visto. Seria praticamente impossível andar com uma bandeja assim por Hogwarts em um dia de domingo sem chamar a atenção.

Eu pigarreei e ele olhou para mim, dando um sorriso mínimo e depositando a bandeja na cama.

- Você ficou louco?

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, sentando-se na cama e pegando um pão, para levá-lo à boca. Ele franziu a testa, demonstrando que não havia entendido minha pergunta. Eu suspirei e passei a mão nos cabelos molhados.

- Alguém te viu?

Ele gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, mas pela primeira vez, eu vi certa impaciência em seus gestos.

- Eu fui diretamente à cozinha. Sei alguns atalhos no castelo. Não sou burro, Pansy.

O ruivo me chamando pelo primeiro nome me alertou de que a noite anterior havia sido mais íntima do que eu me lembrava. Ele me olhou de canto de olho, vendo que eu não havia ficado muito confortável com esse pequeno momento e bufou, dando de ombros e se deitando novamente.

- Se não quiser comer, não coma.

Meu estômago roncou no mesmo instante. Eu me aproximei um pouco da cama e me sentei na ponta, pegando um pão pequeno e mordiscando. Ele permanecia calado, seus braços estavam cruzados para trás da cabeça e ele olhava para o teto. Estava pensativo.

- Posso saber em que está pensando? – perguntei.

Os olhos azuis me fitaram brevemente, mas se voltaram para o teto. Ele respirou fundo.

- Em tanta coisa...

Continuei a comer o pão enquanto esperava por uma resposta mais elaborada. Ele se remexeu inquieto na cama e me olhou.

- Tudo bem. Ontem você me confidenciou algo... e mesmo que eu ache essa sua insistência em ser fria bem irritante, acho que posso te responder apenas isso...

Ele se sentou na cama e me fitou.

- Harry está com problemas, Pansy.

Ele me disse a frase com simplicidade, mas eu pude sentir a preocupação fluir junto às palavras. Eu fiquei em estado de choque ao escutar o que ele havia me dito. Eu nem me preocupei em ficar inquieta ao ouvir meu primeiro nome de novo.

Se o ruivo fosse uma pessoa normal com amigos normais, eu não daria importância ao que ele estava me contando. Mas ele não era normal, e seu amigo também não. Seu amigo era Harry Potter.

E se Harry Potter estava com problemas, o mundo inteiro poderia estar com problemas. Tirando os Comensais da Morte.

Eu permaneci calada, olhando para ele, esperando por mais. Claro que ele não me contaria isso se os problemas de Potter fossem algo como mulheres ou preocupação com os N.I.E.M's. Algo estava acontecendo. Algo importante. E sério.

- Bom... só posso te falar isso.

Ele sorriu minimamente, como quem pedia desculpas. Não conversou mais, seus olhos azuis fitaram a janela, ficando mais claros por causa da claridade que entrava pelo vidro. Ele estava calado, e mesmo que o ruivo estivesse presente no cômodo, ele parecia distante... como nunca havia ficado.

De repente eu percebi. Harry Potter estava com problemas. E se Potter estava com problemas, o que ele estava fazendo me entregando café na cama? Por que ele não ia ajudar seus amigos em vez de ficar tentando me agradar?

- Preciso ir. Coma um pouco, sim?

Ele anunciou, respondendo todas as minhas perguntas. Ele não iria ficar comigo. Tentei ignorar a sensação de vazio que já me perturbava apenas em vê-lo se mexer na cama para sair.

Eu engatinhei até ele e peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos. O ruivo me olhou, sua testa levemente franzida. Sem pensar muito, eu encontrei seus lábios em um beijo calmo, sem desejo, apenas para sentir a maciez de sua pele, a temperatura elevada de sua boca.

Ele correu as mãos pelos meus cabelos, acariciando levemente os fios enquanto se separava de mim. Seus olhos azuis me fitaram com cuidado, e apenas com um olhar, eu pude sentir que seria a última vez que teríamos um momento calmo como esse. Ele beliscou minha bochecha, levantando-se da cama.

- Espera!

Eu pedi, puxando seu braço. Ele me olhou curioso, e um pouco surpreso com o gesto repentino.

- Quando vou te ver de novo? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu. Não um sorriso de alegria. Era um sorriso diferente, como se ele estivesse me dizendo que não sabia a resposta. Ele deu de ombros e apontou para o café da manhã, saindo do quarto no mesmo instante.

De repente uma sensação de vazio se apossou do meu corpo. E eu fiquei estática.

Eu estava sozinha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, acompanhada de pensamentos perturbadores.


	13. Rumores

**Rumores**

**Rony**

Se eu não estivesse acompanhando as aulas diariamente e se não estivesse olhando a janela no momento em que McGonagall estava ensinando os feitiços, eu diria que o ano estava passando calmamente. Mas não estava, e a neve me confirmava isso. Dezembro havia chegado e os alunos estavam eufóricos devido ao natal. Eu poderia estar contente, mas eufórico não. Claro que rever minha família e ficar n'A Toca enquanto minha mãe nos entupia de comida sempre era algo delicioso, mas infelizmente eu tinha preocupações a mais esse ano.

Eu olhei para o lado, os olhos de Hermione estavam fixos em cada movimento que McGonagall fazia com a varinha, já os olhos de Harry eu não podia dizer para onde estavam dirigidos. Ele estava dormindo. Não um sono de tédio como costumávamos nos entregar nas aulas da professora Trelawney no terceiro ano, mas um sono de cansaço. Eu sabia perfeitamente o motivo do seu sono. Harry havia chegado bem tarde na noite anterior, ficando com Dumbledore até quase de madrugada. Era injusto meu amigo passar por isso tudo sozinho. Se eu pudesse fazer mais... até ir às aulas com ele eu iria. Mas como Dumbledore mesmo disse; aquela era uma missão para _ele_.

Respirei fundo e meus pensamentos foram parar na guerra. Alguns alunos olhavam para a professora, desinteressados com tudo. Outros escreviam avidamente em pedaços de pergaminhos, como se isso fosse ajudar futuramente nos N.I.E.M's. Não tinham ideia do que realmente se passava no mundo bruxo, e mesmo que todos em Hogwarts soubessem que Você-Sabe-Quem havia voltado e que Comensais estavam tentando entrar no castelo, eles confiavam totalmente suas vidas à Dumbledore.

Era impressionante a calma que os alunos ficavam quando o diretor estava por perto. Infelizmente alguns não davam valor aos bruxos e aos Aurores que sacrificavam suas seguranças para proteger a escola. Eles nem tinham ideia da existência da Ordem da Fênix, e, para ser sincero, suas vidas e opiniões não mudariam muito se soubessem desse fato.

Meus pensamentos automaticamente foram girando em direção à Pansy. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da história que ela havia me contado. E Merlin, eu agora agradecia sempre que podia por minha família ser unida e lutar em um só lado. Como uma garota da idade dela conseguia carregar isso apenas para ela? Eu duvidava muito que Pansy compartilhava suas angústias com alguma amiga sonserina. Para falar a verdade, eu ainda não entendia o motivo da garota ter me contado parte do seu passado e do seu problema. O que Pansy realmente pretendia com aquilo?

Uma sensação estranha percorreu meu estômago. Será que ela confiava em mim? Se ela confiava em mim a ponto de se abrir comigo, o que ela realmente sentia por mim? Pior, o que _eu_ sentia por ela? Na certa eu via Pansy como uma garota que me proporcionava prazer, mas não só como isso.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados por duas palmas que McGonagall deu, acordando os alunos e dizendo para todos que a aula havia terminado. Eu me virei da janela que estava fitando e olhei para Harry. Ele estava com os olhos inchados, mas parecia surpreso por ter dormido sem querer na aula de Transfigurações.

Mesmo que meus problemas fossem maiores que os de Pansy, não eram comparados aos problemas que Harry tinha. Hermione já pegava os livros e colocava-os na mochila pesada, enquanto nós dois espreguiçávamos. Ela nos olhou emburrada, mas não disse nada. Pela cara que fez, já era mais que certo que a garota sabia que não havíamos acompanhado devidamente a aula.

- Hora do almoço. Estou faminto.

Eu coloquei a alça da mochila no ombro e Harry fez o mesmo. Nós três começamos a andar pelos corredores e Hermione me olhou.

- Rony, você _sempre_ está faminto.

Eu olhei incrédulo para ela, enquanto ela e Harry riam da minha cara. Isso era injusto, eu era jogador de Quadribol, precisava me alimentar direito.

* * *

**Pansy**

Comia devagar o almoço grandioso que estava à minha frente. Eu tinha certeza de que todos os alunos da Sonserina haviam percebido minha mudança de humor. Eu já não perdia mais meu tempo fazendo intrigas e bolando planos contra todos, e realmente havia muito tempo que não conversava com Draco. Não que isso me incomodasse, mas mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguiria me aproximar novamente do loiro, ele estava tão estranho quanto eu, e muito quieto.

Uma risada familiar chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu automaticamente me virei para a entrada do Salão Principal. O Weasley entrava com Potter e Granger. Os dois riam de algo, mas ele permanecia calado, revirando os olhos. Sobre o que conversavam?

De repente a sabe-tudo pousou a mão no ombro do ruivo, enquanto sua outra mão bagunçava seus fios vermelhos. Ele riu e se sentou à mesa, sendo acompanhado por ela e por Potter. Eu me surpreendi quando meu corpo esquentou. Quem era ela para passar as mãos nos fios do cabelo dele? Já não bastava o Potter? Tinha que pegar o Weasley também?

- Há algum problema, Pansy?

Uma garota da Sonserina me perguntou e eu percebi que estava agarrando o garfo com muita força. Afrouxei o aperto da mão e olhei para ela, dando um sorriso mínimo. A garota ainda me olhava desconfiada.

- Não, só estou com cólica.

A resposta pareceu ser suficiente para ela, que continuou a comer e a conversar com uma gorducha que estava ao lado dela. O que ela tinha com a minha vida? E o que eu tinha com a vida de Granger? Ela poderia pegar quantos homens quisesse, não? Ela poderia ficar até com o Weasley, eu não era dona dele para ter ciúmes ou reclamar de algo.

Eu me levantei da mesa, pegando a mochila e caminhando até a saída do Salão Principal.

Mas eu não senti ciúmes. A reação que tive ao ver Granger encostar no ruivo foi de pura indignação. Como alguém que demonstrava um carinho especial por Potter poderia demonstrar um carinho também pelo Weasley?

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando Draco passou à minha frente, sem se dar conta da minha presença. Ele estava só, e isso era algo incomum, julgando que o loiro sempre estava na presença de seus comparsas idiotas, Crabbe e Goyle. Eu franzi o cenho e resolvi segui-lo, tomando cuidado para que ele não me visse. Eu infelizmente era curiosa demais para ignorar o fato tão peculiar, e se eu pudesse arriscar, diria que ele estava preocupado.

Mas infelizmente fui barrada por um grupo de pirralhos do primeiro ano que andava discutindo sobre Quadribol. Eu não consegui me desvencilhar do grupo e quando eu finalmente estava livre, o loiro havia sumido.

- Merda.

Xinguei baixinho para mim mesma e resolvi voltar para o Salão Principal. Infelizmente o dia não havia terminado e ainda teríamos aula até às cinco da tarde. Eu resolvi pegar outro corredor a fim de voltar para o Salão. Foi quando eu o vi novamente.

Draco saía de uma porta grande. Eu fiquei onde estava, sendo coberta pela sombra de uma estátua de pedra que ficava no corredor. Ele não me viu, mas ao sair de onde estava, olhou para os lados, um pouco desconfiado. Eu vinquei a testa com seu gesto, e se eu conhecesse bem o loiro, diria que Draco estava fazendo algo errado, e que não queria que ninguém soubesse. Nem Crabbe nem Goyle? Isso era estranho...

Ele virou em um corredor e eu saí de onde estava, fitando a porta que ele havia fechado, pensando seriamente se seria inteligente abri-la, ou não. Eu me surpreendi quando a porta começou a sumir, mas a surpresa não foi pela mágica, e sim pelo fato de eu ter reconhecido onde estava.

Era exatamente a mesma porta que eu havia saído dias atrás. A porta que o Weasley tinha revelado no dia em que me trouxe à mesmíssima parede. Ela agora não existia mais, apenas seus finos contornos em uma parede de pedra. Dois segundos depois, eu encarava uma parede lisa, que supostamente não continha nada.

O que eu teria que fazer para a porta reaparecer? Na certa o Weasley sabia o feitiço. Poderia perguntar para ele? Se eu fizesse isso, teria que contar para o ruivo meu motivo, e dizer que Draco havia saído dali era estranho. Algo dentro de mim sabia que o que Draco estava fazendo não era certo. Mas o que ele estava fazendo em um quarto? Seria certo contar para o Weasley o que eu havia visto? Draco teria algo com os problemas de Potter?

Uma sensação estranha percorreu meu corpo e eu saí de perto da parede, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça e voltando a andar pelo corredor, para encontrar o Salão Principal.

_[...]_

Eu estava literalmente exausta. Nunca tinha pensado que os N.I.E.M's poderiam fazer os professores darem tantos conteúdos de uma vez. Eu sabia que não poderia descansar no próximo final de semana, eu teria que fazer os quilos de trabalhos de Feitiços e Transfigurações. Sem contar que a semana não havia acabado, e eu tinha certeza de que Snape ainda passaria mais trabalho em Poções.

Respirei fundo, cada músculo do meu corpo protestando pelo gesto. Eu joguei minha mochila na cama fazendo os pergaminhos com diversas anotações se espalharem pelo colchão. Eu não me importei muito, depois eu organizaria meu material. Eu aproveitaria que o dormitório estava totalmente vazio e tomaria um longo banho.

Entrei no banheiro. Ele estava organizado, nenhuma menina havia o usado ainda e eu agradeci por isso. Odiava bagunça. Liguei o chuveiro, colocando-o na temperatura mais quente possível. Em época de neve, o corpo só pedia por temperaturas elevadas.

Esse pensamento me fez lembrar do ruivo. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Na certa ajudando Potter com seus problemas. Estaria estudando?

Eu fechei os olhos enquanto deixava a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Escutei um barulho vindo do lado de fora do banheiro, me alertando que eu já não estava completamente sozinha no dormitório. Bufei e comecei a passar o sabonete no corpo, enquanto a água lavava os restos de espuma do meu cabelo. Eu não iria apressar meu banho por causa delas.

Depois de vinte minutos, eu estava satisfeita. Saí do banheiro e me enrolei na toalha lentamente, passando um pente no cabelo e respirando fundo para ter paciência em aguentar a conversa entre as meninas.

Eu abri a porta e três vozes chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Mas o tom das vozes que eu sempre ouvia, estava diferente. Antes elas eram histéricas e animadas, conversando sobre os meninos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e sobre os feitiços de beleza. Dessa vez as vozes estavam baixas, e eu podia jurar que o assunto era sério.

Cada menina estava sentada em sua própria cama. Mas elas não pararam de conversar quando me viram sair do banheiro e caminhar para a cômoda ao lado da cama. Afinal, eu era uma sonserina, e o assunto que elas estavam conversando não era particular para sonserinos, era algo rotineiro e normal. Eu peguei minha lingerie e meu pijama, colocando-os rapidamente e secando o cabelo com um aceno na varinha.

Caminhei para a cama e comecei a arrumar meu material. Foi quando eu escutei diretamente a conversa.

- Mas você acha que isso é verdade?

- Claro que é verdade! Meu pai me disse isso por uma carta semana passada!

O silêncio voltou a se firmar no quarto. Eu fiquei um pouco mais atenta à conversa. Guardei o restante do material na mochila e a coloquei no chão. Afastei o cobertor de veludo verde para o lado e me afundei no colchão. Meu corpo agradeceu no mesmo segundo. Mas eu estava tensa demais a ponto de relaxar completamente.

- Mas se o Lorde das Trevas está reunindo suas forças, Hogwarts irá sucumbir?

- Disso eu não sei, mas eu sei que não vai demorar muito para termos notícias dele.

Uma garota ficou em silêncio, a outra parecia empolgada. Eu sabia que o pai da loira era Comensal da Morte. Surpreendentemente esse pensamento me fez ficar com nojo. Alguns alunos não gostavam da ideia de Hogwarts sucumbir, afinal, por mais que apoiassem a causa de Você-Sabe-Quem, gostavam demais da escola. Outros ficavam excitados apenas em pensar em guerra.

- O que você acha, Pansy?

Eu saí da minha linha de pensamento no mesmo instante. As três agora olhavam para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Eu fingi que estava indiferente e dei de ombros.

- Não sei. Minha família ainda não disse nada.

Deixei bem claro para as garotas que iria dormir. Fechei os olhos, mas eu sabia que meu cérebro trabalhava rápido demais para que eu dormisse. Elas continuaram a falar sobre a possibilidade de Você-Sabe-Quem estar mais forte e eu me lembrei do ruivo.

"_Harry está com problemas, Pansy"._

Sua voz rouca ecoou pela minha mente e eu comecei a me preocupar. Será que o Weasley sabia disso? Será que esse era o motivo de ele ter se afastado? Eu devia contar a ele?

Meu coração se apertou ao pensar na possibilidade do perigo que ele corria. Depois de alguns minutos, com muita dificuldade, eu consegui dormir.


	14. Conclusão

**Conclusão**

**Pansy**

Os dias da semana passavam como mágica. O natal estava chegando e os alunos de Hogwarts já faziam planos em voz alta para todos escutarem. Eu comia meu café da manhã em silêncio, pensando no que eu teria que viver no mesmo período.

Se eu pudesse escolher, eu realmente não voltaria para casa, eu passaria o natal em Hogwarts. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente que se eu tomasse essa decisão, meus pais me matariam. Tentei me convencer de que parte da minha vontade em ficar, era pelo fato dos meus primos mais novos irem ao jantar de natal todo ano. Não, por mais que eu tentasse me enganar, eu tinha certeza de que eu realmente estava temendo minha família.

Depois da conversa que eu havia escutado entre as meninas do dormitório, eu sabia que a família Parkinson estaria eufórica. O jantar seria preenchido com conversas sobre as forças de Você-Sabe-Quem e o que ele estaria planejando para o mundo bruxo.

Em vez do natal, teríamos uma maldita reunião familiar sobre os negócios futuros da família. E eu odiava quando meus pais participavam delas. Eu sabia que minha opinião não iria ser levada em conta caso alguém tentasse convencer meu pai a se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas se alguém realmente me perguntasse sobre isso, escutaria a mesma resposta de sempre.

Escolher um lado seria a decisão mais equivocada que eles tomariam.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando três grifinórios entraram no Salão Principal. Eles sempre desciam juntos, isso era rotineiro. E eu sempre procurava vê-lo um pouco. Mas me surpreendi quando o Weasley nem virou a cabeça em direção à mesa da Sonserina, como ele fazia sempre. O ruivo passou diretamente e sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, e mesmo que ele estivesse de frente para mim, seus olhos não deixaram o prato em que ele comia. Potter e Granger conversavam baixinho, e mesmo que eu não soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, algo dentro de mim me falava que boa coisa não era.

Normalmente o trio estava sempre sorrindo. Não. Dessa vez os três comiam silenciosamente. Minha atenção foi totalmente dedicada ao ruivo. Ele permanecia com os olhos azuis colados à mesa e Potter estava ao lado, do mesmo modo. Eles pareciam... cansados.

O que realmente estava acontecendo com eles? Será que eles estavam escondendo alguma informação que ninguém de Hogwarts sabia? Não era possível que Dumbledore não comunicaria aos alunos caso algo acontecesse, certo?

Eu tentei ignorar a sensação de vazio que ficava em mim sempre que o ruivo não me olhava. Semanas haviam se passado desde que o vi e o toquei pela última vez, e sinceramente, seu distanciamento já estava me dando nos nervos. O sinal tocou e eu vi os alunos se levantarem das mesas, indo em direção à saída do Salão para caminharem até as primeiras aulas do dia.

Eu me levantei também, e em um impulso, meus olhos correram pelo salão. Foi aí que eu o vi. Potter e Granger já haviam se levantado da mesa. O Weasley ficou, mexia na mochila e parecia procurar algo. Ele não me viu, e quando me dei conta, já estava apenas alguns passos de distância da mesa da Grifinória. De repente, eu senti dois olhos cinzentos me perfurarem e me virei, fitando Malfoy.

O loiro azedo me olhava com curiosidade, e realmente eu lhe dava razão. Não era algo comum uma sonserina andar na direção contrária que todos os alunos de sua casa andavam, na direção da mesa da Grifinória. Virei o rosto milimetricamente e percebi que o Weasley não estava mais sentado. Respirei fundo para tentar achar o controle que havia perdido_. _

_Calma Pansy, você não ia fazer isso._

* * *

**Rony**

Eu passei exatamente ao lado dela. Mas ela estava tão focada em alguém que não me viu. Eu pude sentir seu cheiro peculiar e fiz uma força sobrenatural para resistir à tentação de agarrá-la ali mesmo e dizer a ela tudo o que estava se passando comigo.

Eu não era burro. Eu podia notar os olhos negros me perfurando toda vez que eu descia para tomar meu café da manhã. Mas eu simplesmente ignorava, achando que com isso, Pansy iria desistir de tentar descobrir algo.

Claro que foi tolice minha dizer a ela que Harry estava com problemas. O que eu estava fazendo? Pansy era da Sonserina, e mesmo que ela estivesse passando algum tempo comigo, ela era amiga de Malfoy.

Eu realmente havia me afastado, e eu sabia que Pansy tinha notado isso. Mas meus pensamentos estavam tão ocupados com as lições de Harry, com os problemas no mundo fora de Hogwarts e com a minha família, que eu tinha certeza de que não teria sossego mental por um tempo. E se eu precisasse de sossego, enfiar Pansy e seus jogos de relacionamento e sexo na minha cabeça era a última coisa que eu queria.

A garota não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, e mesmo que o Profeta Diário lançasse manchetes dizendo absurdos e alguns extras, não chegava nem perto da real situação.

A massa de aluno ficou mais suportável depois que todos pegaram corredores diferentes para irem até as salas. Eu quase rezei a Merlin, agradecendo que era sexta-feira e que teríamos descanso pelo menos das aulas. Eu não via a hora de pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts e ir para casa.

Desci para as Masmorras junto a Harry e Mione. Neville estava ao meu lado, conversando sobre Herbologia com Dino. Eu revirei os olhos. Não era possível que alguém pudesse ser tão empolgado com um assunto tão desinteressante quanto Herbologia.

A porta da sala de Snape já estava aberta, os alunos entravam desanimados, sabendo que teriam duas aulas seguidas de Poções. Claro que uma sexta-feira não sairia de graça.

Hermione olhou para mim com uma expressão já conhecida.

- Acho que vocês dois não podem ficar juntos.

Eu olhei incrédulo para Hermione e depois para Harry, ele deu de ombros e revirou os olhos. Mesmo que não concordasse, eu assenti, sentando-me em uma mesa mais ao fundo, enquanto Harry e Hermione sentavam-se na mesa que ela gostava de sentar. Era mais que óbvio que discutir com ela era perda de tempo. A garota havia enfiado na cabeça que se eu sentasse com Harry, um iria dormir e o outro iria planejar estratégias de Quadribol, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Realmente ela tinha nos observado na aula de Transfigurações.

Os alunos da Sonserina começaram a entrar na sala no mesmo momento que Snape acenava com a varinha, fazendo os pequenos caldeirões funcionarem. As chamas começaram a aquecer o meu, enquanto eu abria na página que aparecia no quadro.

Se existia uma vantagem de ficar na última mesa, era ficar afastado do olhar tenebroso de Snape, e dos olhares curiosos dos alunos.

* * *

**Pansy**

Ele estava tão entretido no livro de Poções que não me viu parada ao lado da mesa. Os alunos da Sonserina já começavam a se sentar, e eu infelizmente havia ficado sem par. Eu me sentei ao lado dele. Os cabelos ruivos estavam jogados no rosto, de modo que eu conseguia olhar apenas os lábios vermelhos.

Assustei-me quando Severo Snape parou em frente onde estávamos e pigarreou. Eu abri o livro, olhando para o morcego enorme à minha frente. O Weasley fez o mesmo.

- Espero que eu não precise dar mais uma detenção dessa vez.

Snape deu o recado e virou-se, fazendo a capa preta flutuar para o lado com o gesto. O professor sentou-se na escrivaninha enquanto escrevia em alguns pergaminhos. Os ingredientes da poção começaram a aparecer no quadro. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que eu estava ao seu lado.

O ruivo não falou nada, e eu fiquei esperando algo por parte dele, mas ele apenas começou a depositar os ingredientes no pequeno caldeirão. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, dando-me conta de que já havíamos feito a poção. _Poção para Confundir._

Claro, a mesmíssima poção que havia originado nossa briga meses atrás. Por isso o aviso de Snape. Na certa a poção cairia nos N.I.E.M's, ou o professor não estaria repassando-a. Se isso não fosse tão irritante, eu poderia até rir com a coincidência.

Mas isso _era_ irritante.

Comecei a copiar os gestos do ruivo, ficando em silêncio, esperando que ele se pronunciasse. Ele ficou calado. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu olhei para ele, cutucando-o no braço.

- Vai roubar meu Botão de Prata? – perguntei.

Ele demorou a entender, mas não reagiu de nenhuma forma, apenas deu de ombros.

- Dessa vez há o suficiente para todos. – respondeu.

Continuou a depositar os ingredientes no caldeirão. Meu sangue começou a ferver, e eu sabia que não seria paciente por dois malditos horários.

- O que está acontecendo, Weasley?

Ele me olhou, os olhos azuis estavam surpresos pela forma direta que eu havia feito a pergunta.

- Por que está assim?

Ele sabia perfeitamente do que eu estava falando. Seu distanciamento não era algo normal. E mesmo que se ele estivesse com outra garota, ele teria o bom senso de me falar, não?

- Você não entende, Pansy.

- Ah! Agora eu me chamo Pansy?

Meu rosto começou a esquentar. Eu sabia que, se passassem alguns minutos e ele não me respondesse, meus sussurros ficariam mais altos, e isso poderia chamar a atenção de todos, incluindo Snape.

O ruivo parou o que estava fazendo e me fitou com os olhos sérios.

- Eu estou ocupado. Há muitas coisas acontecendo desde que... desde que nos vimos. Eu realmente queria ter mais tempo, ter sossego. Mas não tenho.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele em descrença. Por mais que eu quisesse acreditar na sua desculpa patética, eu não conseguia imaginar uma situação que tomasse tanto tempo do bruxo para ele poder dizer um _oi_ para alguém.

- E não faça essa cara. Você sabe do que estou falando, mas não entende. Você não está vivendo o que eu estou vivendo, Pansy, e infelizmente não tem ideia da proporção do problema.

Eu tranquei o maxilar. Tudo bem, eu sabia que não era a melhor amiga de Dumbledore, ou de Potter, ou de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas eu sabia que as coisas não estavam mais como antes. Seria tolice e inocência minha achar que estávamos vivendo tempos de paz.

Mas o ruivo falou de um modo como se eu fosse uma ignorante. E como se ele fosse importante demais no jogo para perder o tempo com alguém ignorante. Em outros tempos, eu ficaria com raiva, e falaria tudo de mais grosseiro que tinha no meu vocabulário para deixá-lo mal. Mas algo havia mudado, e eu me surpreendi quando meu corpo reagiu de forma diferente. Eu não estava com raiva, eu estava chateada.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, tentando por esse modo esconder o rosto. Mesmo que meus cabelos estivessem tampando minha visão, eu sabia que o ruivo estava me olhando. E temia que ele descobrisse o que eu estava sentindo.

Como se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando, eu senti o dedo quente dele na minha bochecha, mas fingi que não havia sentido nada, e sabia que ele não tentaria de novo. Era arriscado demais fazer esse tipo de coisa onde estávamos.

- Olha, Pansy, podemos conversar isso depois do natal?

Natal. Exatamente doze dias sem vê-lo. Tentei ignorar a mesma sensação de vazio que me perseguia há dias. Eu assenti milimetricamente com a cabeça e senti o corpo forte do ruivo relaxar. Era isso, eu não precisava de mais nada dele. Já havia chegado a um ponto que minha consciência já gritava para mim: _afaste-se._

Eu vi seu vulto escrevendo em algo, ele me cutucou e me passou o pedaço de pergaminho. Eu franzi o cenho, mas li rapidamente o que estava escrito.

- Por que está me dando seu endereço?

- Para você me mandar corujas durante o natal.

_Afaste-se. Já._

- Isso é ridículo! Por que eu te mandaria cartas?

- Eu quero saber o que se passa com você, não posso?

Não, não pode. Por que ele queria saber o que se passava comigo agora? Ele não estava tão ocupado tentando ajudar seu amigo Potter-Especial? Que diferença fazia ele em Hogwarts e ele na... A Toca? Sua casa se chamava "Toca"? Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo...

Eu senti sua mão quente envolver a minha. Minha mão tremeu ligeiramente ao seu toque. Eu sentia falta dele.

- Promete para mim que vai escrever.

Eu olhei para ele, e esse foi meu erro. No momento em que fitei seus olhos azuis, eu sabia que não conseguiria negar nada para o ruivo.

Eu suspirei, demonstrando minha derrota.

- Prometo.

Ele apertou minha bochecha e eu corri os olhos pela sala, com medo de alguém ter visto. Mas os alunos estavam entretidos demais com Snape inferiorizando os dotes de Longbottom. No momento que sua mão deixou a minha e ele recomeçou a depositar os ingredientes no caldeirão, eu percebi.

Eu sempre sentiria falta do seu toque. Eu sempre sentiria falta de seu cheiro. Eu sempre sentiria falta dele.

Eu infelizmente estava gostando de Ronald Weasley.


	15. Transtorno

**Transtorno**

**Pansy**

Eu olhava para os flocos de neve que caíam do lado de fora da minha casa. Estranhamente, pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado a estudar em Hogwarts, eu estava com saudade do lugar. As paredes de pedra do castelo, no momento, pareciam muito mais convidativas e calorosas do que as paredes de cor clara da minha casa. Respirei fundo. Definitivamente o natal não era mais o mesmo.

Um pio de uma coruja me despertou dos meus pensamentos e eu me virei. A coruja branca me fitava com seus olhos arregalados, um pergaminho úmido estava aberto perto das patinhas do animal, e ela me olhava com carinho. Eu tinha certeza de que a coruja não era dele. Uma coruja tão peculiar custaria bons galeões. Galeões que a família Weasley não possuía.

Eu passei os dedos nas penas da ave e ela me bicou levemente, como se estivesse agradecendo o carinho. Havia um pouco de pão em um pratinho para ela, assim como água. A coruja havia chegado muito molhada ao meu quarto, e eu estava só esperando a neve melhorar para abrir a janela e soltá-la novamente.

- Deve estar louca para voltar para seu dono, não é?

Ela piou mais baixinho e fechou os olhos, se encolhendo e dizendo para mim por meio do gesto que estava confortável onde estava. Eu sorri e olhei novamente o pergaminho úmido. Mesmo com a neve, a mensagem havia chegado intacta. As letras da carta me diziam que ele havia a escrito rapidamente, mas de forma decidida.

Eu peguei o pedaço de pergaminho e tornei a ler a carta, procurando respostas nas entrelinhas pela vigésima vez.

_Pansy, _

_Como você está? Você demora a responder as minhas cartas e eu me preocupo com você. A cada dia que passa me sinto um idiota escrevendo isso, mas você sabe que eu sou insistente, e conhecendo você do jeito que conheço, você deve escrever em centenas de pergaminhos e depois escolher a carta que vai mandar, sem contar as horas intermináveis que fica pensando se vai responder ou não..._

Eu sorri automaticamente com essa parte. Por mais que eu quisesse escrever para ele e responder suas cartas, eu havia demorado cerca de dois dias para decidir mandar a primeira. Como o Weasley poderia me conhecer assim em um espaço tão curto de tempo? Eu olhei novamente o pergaminho, ainda sorrindo, continuando a leitura.

_Por aqui está tudo bem, tirando meus irmãos que estão enlouquecendo minha mãe. Você sabe... minha família não é uma família normal, e o número de irmãos que tenho poderia assustar qualquer um. Mas minha casa sempre fica cheia nessa época, e eu até gosto... me distrai um pouco dos meus problemas..._

_Quanto a isso, você sabe que não posso falar muito sobre o assunto. Mas o ambiente está tenso, e isso é algo anormal para minha casa em uma época igual ao natal. Eu não posso negar que uma guerra está se formando lá fora, e arrisco dizer que você já sabe do que estou falando._

_Eu temo pela minha família, Pansy. Felizmente ela tomou o lado sensato, mas não o lado mais fácil. Eu sei que muitos bruxos que você conhece acham que somos vergonhas para os sangues-puro, mas eu não me arrependo de lutar por trouxas. São seres humanos, assim como minha família. E ela pode ser pobre, lutar por sangue-ruins e ser anormalmente grande, mas são pessoas boas._

_Espero sua carta._

_E estou com saudades..._

_Rony W._

Eu li inúmeras vezes a penúltima linha da carta. Eu sabia perfeitamente que o ruivo não iria colocar algo assim se não estivesse sentindo de verdade, e tentei ignorar a sensação de felicidade e torpor que consumiu cada célula do meu corpo quando eu li tais palavras. Era algo bobo, mas era algo. E ele estava com saudades de mim...

Mas o restante da carta me preocupava muito. Eu temia por ele, e mesmo que eu não conhecesse sua família, eu temia por ela também. Eu não era mais ingênua a ponto de negar que a família Weasley era formada de pessoas boas. Ele pertencia a ela, e ver que ele estava preocupado, me deixou mais preocupada ainda.

Respirei fundo e peguei a varinha, apontando para o pergaminho e murmurando o feitiço para que a tinta sumisse. Havia feito isso com todas as cartas, depois as colocava em uma caixinha dourada e selava com um feitiço que apenas eu conseguiria desfazer. Conhecendo minha mãe tão bem, isso era a atitude mais inteligente que eu poderia tomar.

A neve estava mais fraca. Eu cutuquei a coruja branca e ela fez um movimento engraçado com a cabeça, abrindo as asas grandes como se estivesse se espreguiçando. Eu abri a janela, e ela deu uma última bicada no pedaço de pão antes de voar e se mesclar à neve do ambiente. Não demorou mais de cinco segundos para a ave sumir em meio aos flocos. Eu fechei a janela e virei-me, caminhando para fora do quarto.

Ao descer as escadas, eu percebi que meu tio travava uma conversa séria com meus pais, mas as vozes carregadas cessaram no momento em que apareci na sala. Minha mãe se levantou, sendo seguida por meu pai e pelo meu tio. Os outros familiares já estavam na mesa.

- Estávamos só esperando por você, querida.

Eu sorri e caminhei em direção à mesa, onde meus primos novos estavam olhando a ceia de natal com olhos famintos, mas não podiam encostar em nada, até que o restante da família estivesse reunida. Eu me sentei ao lado da minha mãe, enquanto meu tio se sentou ao lado da sua mulher.

No mesmo momento, os pratos foram preenchidos com comida, enquanto o monte que estava nas travessas diminuía. As conversas eram animadas e eu poderia até estar totalmente feliz, se não estivesse sentindo tanto a falta de uma pessoa que antes ocupava o lugar que eu estava sentada.

Aonde quer que minha avó estivesse, eu tinha certeza de que ela estaria feliz em ver a família reunida.

_[...]_

A família inteira estava satisfeita, meus primos já estavam dormindo no sofá. Meninos novos nunca aguentavam ficar acordados até as horas mais tardes. Minha mãe olhava para mim de cinco em cinco minutos e eu já estava ficando nervosa com isso. Vindo dela, esse tipo de atitude não era frequente.

- Espero que tome a decisão certa, Stephen.

Meu tio dizia a frase para meu pai no mesmo momento que enxugava o bigode com o guardanapo nobre de pano. Ele voltou a pousá-lo no colo e minha mãe o fitava, o repreendendo. Algo me dizia que não era para eu estar presente no momento. Isso só fez com que minha vontade de ficar aumentasse.

- Esse não é o momento certo, Connor.

Ela disse, seus olhos negros fuzilando o irmão. Meu tio deu de ombros. A sua esposa permanecia com os olhos focados no prato já vazio e limpo.

- Por que não, Sophia? Pansy já não é mais a criança que foi um dia.

- O que está acontecendo?

Perguntei em um surto de curiosidade. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, meu sexto sentido já gritava para mim que o assunto não era algo bom, os olhares dos meus pais eram a confirmação disso.

- Nada, filha.

- Já passou da hora de seu pai tomar uma decisão, Pansy!

Com isso, meu tio levantou a manga esquerda de sua blusa. O que eu vi me deixou em choque. A Marca Negra recém feita estava gravada para sempre na pele dele. Ele havia tomado a decisão. Meu tio era oficialmente um Comensal da Morte. E juntando as peças da conversa, ele estava pressionando meu pai para tomar a mesma atitude. De repente meu estômago embrulhou e a comida ingerida começou a querer voltar.

Eu empurrei bruscamente a cadeira, jogando o guardanapo na mesa com raiva.

- Com licença.

Corri diretamente para meu quarto, mas antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta, minha mãe me puxou pelo ombro.

- Onde está a sua educação, Pansy?

Ela me fuzilava com o olhar e eu tive vontade de bater a porta na sua cara, mas infelizmente ela era minha mãe.

- Educação?

- Nunca mais saia da mesa desse jeito.

Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas a fechei. A indignação fez com que ela se fechasse. Como minha mãe poderia estar preocupada com algo tão supérfluo como a educação em uma mesa depois de ter escutado meu tio falar abertamente sobre Comensais da Morte?

- Filha... eu sei o que você está pensando... mas seu pai está vivendo uma fase ruim... é muita pressão em cima dele...

- Ele é forte, sempre foi. Você mais do que eu sabe disso.

Cuspi as palavras e minha mãe passou as mãos nos cabelos idênticos aos meus.

- Eu não sei querida... estou preocupada com o rumo da guerra e...

Eu peguei os dois ombros da minha mãe, não a deixando concluir o pensamento tolo que estava tendo.

- Você já se esqueceu da vovó?

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer dela!

- PARECE QUE JÁ SE ESQUECEU.

Minha voz saiu com fúria, e eu sabia que todos que estavam lá embaixo haviam escutado, mas eu realmente não estava muito preocupada com o fato. Eu bati a porta do meu quarto e a tranquei, selando com um feitiço.

Minha mãe não continuou a conversa, apenas escutei o som dos seus passos diminuir à medida que ela ia se distanciando do corredor.

Respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar. Meu corpo inteiro tremia devido à força que eu estava fazendo para não chorar. Tinha certeza de que se minha avó estivesse viva, estaria muito chateada com a notícia de que seu filho havia se transformado em um Comensal da Morte, para dizer o mínimo. Ela estaria dez vezes pior do que eu estava.

Eu olhei para a escrivaninha, alguns pergaminhos estavam jogados displicentemente pela madeira. Alguns eram rascunhos de cartas, outros eram apenas rabiscos. Caminhei em direção a ela e sentei-me na cadeira, começando a escrever uma carta que seria enorme. Eu precisava dizer algo para alguém, mas era apenas nele que eu pensava. Eu precisava do conforto _dele_.

E escrever uma carta era algo idiota demais, no momento.

Mesmo que eu a mandasse no exato segundo, demoraria pelo menos um dia para eu receber uma resposta; se eu recebesse. Não, o que eu precisava não era da angústia da espera. Eu precisava dele. Não de suas palavras, mas dele.

Amassei o pergaminho e joguei-o no chão. Olhei para fora. A neve estava densa, mas isso não seria problema. Eu peguei um casaco bem quente do meu armário e abri a janela. Saltei, caindo no telhado do primeiro andar. A altura era pequena, cerca de um metro. Eu precisava alcançar certo ponto do quintal para poder aparatar.

Corri diretamente para a grade que cercava a casa, o pedacinho de pergaminho com o endereço dele entre meus dedos. No momento que eu cheguei ao limite, eu fechei os olhos e esperei a sensação familiar de um gancho me puxando.

Quando abri os olhos, a fitei pela primeira vez.

Não era grande, pelo contrário, ela parecia pequena demais para acomodar a família Weasley inteira, sem contar os inúmeros convidados que poderiam estar ceando no momento. Mas algo me dizia que a casa estranha era mais aconchegante do que a minha casa luxuosa.

Eu dei dois passos à frente, entrando oficialmente no limite d'A Toca.


	16. Conforto

**Conforto**

**Rony**

Hermione conversava animada com minha mãe enquanto a ajudava a colocar os pratos na mesa, Harry estava sentado no sofá, de frente para a lareira, conversando com Lupin. Eu conseguia escutar os gritos de Ginny de longe, e conhecendo minha família como conhecia, poderia afirmar que Fred e George eram os responsáveis.

Apenas Percy não estava presente na ceia, e minha mãe não conseguiu deixar de suspirar quando viu seu lugar sendo ocupado por Tonks. Todos começaram a comer, mas o ambiente n'A Toca estava longe de ser igual ao de anos atrás.

Parecia que meu pai havia envelhecido anos, mesmo que tivesse passado apenas dois desde que Você-Sabe-Quem voltara. Minha mãe ficava contente em ver a família reunida, e sempre quando alguém pedia mais comida, seu sorriso aumentava, mas não era a mesma Molly que todos conheciam e estavam acostumados.

Harry agora ria de Tonks, e isso era algo raro de ver. Lupin conversava com Hermione e Ginny, e meus irmãos estavam aos cochichos, o que não era um bom sinal. _Nunca_.

A família estava reunida, e mesmo que sentíssemos falta de Sirius e Percy, a ceia foi animada e reconfortante. Era bom estar em casa, enfim.

_[...]_

Harry discutia algo com Hermione, mas logo se calaram, Lupin e Tonks entraram na sala. Eu estava de pé, observando os flocos de neves caírem através do vidro. A noite estava fria, e a lareira acesa teve que ser ajudada por magia para aquecer de forma satisfatória o cômodo inteiro.

Mesmo que eu estivesse presente na sala, não conseguia dedicar minha atenção à conversa, meus pensamentos estavam longe.

Foi quando algo chamou a minha atenção.

Um vulto preto se destacava da paisagem branca que eu fitava. Franzi o cenho; se eu não soubesse das proteções que colocaram n'A Toca, eu acharia que era um Comensal da Morte, ou algo parecido. Mas não era.

Quem quisesse entrar, teria que saber o endereço correto e passar pela barra invisível de proteção que havia em torno do local. Mas apenas uma pessoa com boas intenções conseguiria passar. Cortesia de Dumbledore.

Eu não alarmei as pessoas, e parecia que ninguém da minha família havia percebido o vulto que estava parado do lado de fora. Todos conversavam, sendo divididos entre a cozinha espaçosa e a sala minúscula, mas aconchegante.

- Rony?

Harry me chamou e eu enfiei as mãos no bolso, tentando disfarçar meu súbito interesse pelo outro lado da janela. Assustei-me quando me dei conta que não tinha mais ninguém na sala. Mas ele percebeu, e eu não me surpreendi com isso. Harry me conhecia melhor que qualquer um naquela casa. Ele se aproximou de mim e semicerrou os olhos, para depois me olhar.

- Sabe quem é?

Eu neguei com a cabeça, mas Harry parecia divertido. Eu continuei fitando-o e ele se afastou da janela.

- É ela, Rony.

Foi minha vez de olhar com dificuldade o outro lado da janela. Não era possível que Pansy estava viva ainda, contando o tanto de neve que desabava do lado de fora e o frio que estava fazendo.

- Vai deixá-la morrer congelada?

Harry perguntou, irônico. Eu engoli em seco, olhando para a porta perigosamente perto da cozinha. Harry abriu a janela, aproveitando que felizmente estávamos sozinhos na sala. O gelo entrou e o vento cortou minha pele.

- Vá antes que sua mãe pergunte onde você está.

Eu não objetei. Pulei de uma vez, plantando meus pés na neve fofa que estava acumulada no chão. Harry fechou a janela, deixando uma pequena abertura para que eu pudesse abri-la novamente ao voltar. Ele não ficou olhando, apenas saiu para nos dar privacidade, mesmo que ela estivesse longe.

Tive que andar bons passos até chegar onde o vulto preto estava. Era ela. Pansy Parkinson estava no quintal da minha casa, em meio a uma tempestade de neve.

Aproximei-me com cautela. Ela estava vestida com um longo casaco preto, que ia até os pés. Esse estava fechado. Um cachecol verde sonserino estava enrolado em seu pescoço, e ela estava com uma touca de veludo negro. O rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal, e os lábios tremiam.

Mesmo que eu não entendesse o motivo de sua visita, eu não pude deixar de notar que ela estava linda.

* * *

**Pansy**

O ruivo estava me observando. Por sorte o barulho do vento estava alto e ele não conseguiria escutar meu coração acelerado. Estava frio, mas eu estava aconchegante na minha roupa quente. Meus lábios tremiam devido ao nervosismo.

Já ele parecia estar sentindo muito frio.

O Weasley estava com uma calça jeans diferente. Essa era preta, e parecia nova. Um presente de natal? O suéter era o mesmo, mas ele parecia maior, como se estivesse usando muitas blusas por debaixo da primeira.

Meus olhos deixaram o corpo dele e fitaram a pequena casa estranha que estava atrás do grifinório. Era natal, e eu podia ver as luzes acesas, algumas sombras passando pela janela. Minha curiosidade estava alta, mas eu realmente não sabia o motivo de ter ido para a casa dele.

Assustei-me quando senti sua mão forte pegar o meu braço direito e me conduzir para uma árvore que estava por perto. Os olhos azuis escuros me fitavam com intensidade, e eu tive que desviar o contato. Meu rosto queimava e eu mordi o lábio.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Pansy?

Essa era a mesma pergunta que eu me fazia. Por mais que eu pensasse em um motivo, eu não conseguia chegar a um satisfatório. Dei de ombros, remexendo na neve com o pé. Era natal, e eu estava tomando o tempo do Weasley com sua família. Tempo esse que era muito importante, como ele fazia questão de frisar nas cartas.

E eu não tinha nenhum presente. Eu não tinha nada para dar ao ruivo, apenas minhas palavras.

- Eu queria te ver.

Era uma verdade. Mas não era uma verdade completa. Eu sentia falta dele, e apenas olhar em seus olhos azuis já estava me deixando mais tranquila.

Mas parecia que essa verdade não convencera o ruivo.

Ele continuou me olhando e eu desviei novamente os olhos para a neve. Escutei passos e meu coração martelou quando vi que ele se aproximara. O peito forte subia e descia de acordo com a respiração calma, algumas nuvens de fumaça saíam de sua boca quando ele a abriu.

- Eu não acredito.

Travei meu maxilar, mas não consegui olhá-lo nos olhos novamente.

- Eu estou falando a verdade.

- O que aconteceu?

O Weasley estava me pressionando. Por mais que eu quisesse mentir, eu nunca conseguiria enganar completamente o ruivo. Se eu ficasse quieta igual estava, seria a confirmação de que ele estava certo. Eu dei dois passos em direção a ele, terminando com a distância entre a gente.

Minhas mãos subiram pelo seu peito forte, sentindo a textura macia do seu suéter. Eu não o olhei, minhas mãos estavam em seu pescoço quando eu abri a boca.

- Já disse que eu queria te ver.

Fechei os olhos, meus dedos pegaram automaticamente os cabelos sedosos e vermelhos, afundando nos fios enquanto minha boca capturava a sua com calma, sentindo a maciez de sua pele, a temperatura elevada do local.

Ele gemeu e permaneceu estático, mas depois de alguns segundos com os lábios pressionados, o ruivo capturou minha cintura com força enquanto abria a boca para que eu pudesse explorá-la. O gosto era bom... doce...

Sua mão forte subiu pelas minhas costas, e mesmo que eu estivesse vestindo um casaco pesado, eu pude sentir a intensidade de seu toque; a necessidade de senti-lo tornou-se maior quando nossas línguas se encontraram, eu colei meu corpo ao dele, e pela primeira vez ele pôde sentir meu coração bater fortemente. Por causa dele.

O ruivo diminuiu a pressão dos lábios, enquanto me deixava aos poucos. Eu suspirei, ainda com os olhos fechados, tentando gravar cada segundo do beijo. Quando eu voltasse para aquele inferno, eu precisaria de sentimentos assim.

Pensar no momento que eu estava vivendo na minha família fez meu corpo enrijecer, e eu não consegui evitar a vontade súbita de abrir os olhos para procurar os deles.

As orbes azuis escuras me fitaram com intensidade, e no momento que ele apertou minha bochecha, demonstrando com esse gesto característico que sabia que algo estava errado, eu desabei.

As lágrimas desceram com facilidade, molhando meu rosto e meu cachecol. O Weasley permaneceu quieto, ainda me fitando. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, eu o abracei, afundando meu rosto no seu suéter macio. Senti seus braços me envolverem, ele depositou um beijo suave na minha testa, mas esperou para que eu estivesse pronta.

Quando me acalmei, eu respirei fundo e o apertei mais um pouco. Com um dedo no meu queixo, ele fez uma pequena força para que eu o olhasse.

- O que aconteceu?

Não adiantaria omitir nada dele. Ele sempre conseguiria me desarmar, retirar meu escudo que eu insistia em erguer para que ninguém me visse em momentos de vulnerabilidade.

Com um suspiro, eu fitei a neve, e comecei a falar sobre tudo o que havia se passado comigo no natal.

* * *

**Rony**

Ela tremia nos meus braços, e eu tive que me segurar para não beijá-la novamente. Eu escutei tudo com calma, não a interrompendo, sabendo que se eu fizesse isso, ela nunca continuaria a história completa.

Não precisei perguntar como ela estava. Os olhos que eram tão negros e frios, agora estavam vermelhos e fracos. Os lábios que estavam acostumados a distribuir sorrisos irônicos, agora estavam trêmulos. Pansy nunca estaria tão vulnerável como estava agora.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, eu consegui raciocinar satisfatoriamente.

- Você quer entrar? Minha família adoraria receber mais uma convidada...

Pansy enrijeceu. Os olhos se desviaram para minha casa, para depois voltarem a fitar o chão. Ela se afastou, mas minha mão ainda segurava sua cintura, fazendo uma força involuntária, como se eu temesse que ela sumisse.

- Eu... eu preciso ir. Não posso ficar muito tempo... minha mãe acha que eu ainda estou no quarto...

Ela se afastou ainda mais e logo eu perdi seu toque. Os olhos negros me fitaram, um brilho fora do normal estava presente nas orbes pretas, e eu não sabia dizer o motivo.

Ela se aproximou, mas depois desistiu. Balbuciou algo sem sentido e se virou, caminhando para fora do escudo protetor.

- Pansy?

A sonserina tornou a se virar, fazendo os cabelos curtos que não estavam tampados pela touca voarem pelo rosto.

- Fique calma... vai dar tudo certo.

Não era muito, mas era tudo o que eu poderia fazer por ela no momento.

Pansy sorriu minimamente e desapareceu, aparatando.

Eu suspirei, dando-me conta de que sentia um frio fora do normal e dos padrões saudáveis. Sacudi um pouco da neve que se acumulara no cabelo e corri em direção à minha casa.

Abri a janela com cuidado, entrando novamente na sala. No momento que fechei o vidro, o calor familiar percorreu meu corpo. Mas eu preferia estar com ela, no frio.

Olhei para a janela, fitando o espaço em branco que antes ela ocupava. Pude sentir uma presença atrás de mim, e não precisaria perguntar quem era.

- Como ela está?

Harry me perguntou e eu me virei para meu amigo.

- Mal. A guerra está afetando todo mundo, Harry.

Ele olhou para o chão, depois acenou com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse. Começamos a subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório. Eu só queria descansar. Apenas meu pai e minha mãe estavam acordados, conversando com Lupin e Tonks. Os outros já estavam dormindo.

- Daremos um jeito, Rony. Eu prometo.

Não respondi, apenas dei duas palminhas no ombro de Harry para que ele soubesse que eu confiava nele.

Entramos debaixo dos grossos cobertores e ele me desejou boa noite. Não demorou muito para que eu conseguisse escutar sua respiração pesada. Eu ainda fiquei acordado por alguns minutos, preocupado com Pansy, mas o cansaço venceu a batalha, e eu me entreguei ao sono com facilidade.


	17. Retorno

**Retorno**

**Pansy**

Adentrei meu quarto, fechando a janela com cuidado para que ninguém na casa ouvisse o barulho. Respirei fundo sentindo minhas pernas tremerem pelo esforço de subir a escada externa e lateral, pelo frio, e pelo nervosismo.

Não sabia se minha mãe ainda estava acordada, mas rezava a Merlin para que ela estivesse pensando que sua filha estava no quarto o tempo inteiro. Caminhei com passos cuidadosos até a porta e pousei delicadamente o ouvido na madeira.

Consegui escutar conversas, e pela entonação das vozes, parecia que minha família estava mais calma. Isso não me impediu de ficar com raiva. O motivo da minha pequena fuga invadiu minha mente no mesmo instante e eu me segurei para não abrir a porta e expulsar meu tio de casa.

Como ele se atrevia a isso? Eu não conseguia encontrar uma explicação plausível para meu próprio tio virar um Comensal da Morte e tentar puxar meu pai para o mesmo destino. No natal. Na minha casa. Debaixo do nariz da minha mãe.

Tranquei o maxilar e comecei a tirar o agasalho pesado e úmido do meu corpo. O cheiro do ruivo impregnava a peça de roupa e eu fechei os olhos, tentando me esquecer do momento fraco que tive ao lado dele.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais comum...

Retirei a roupa, colocando meu pijama quente e entrando por debaixo das cobertas grossas da minha cama. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e pensar com mais clareza. Meu pai nunca viraria um Comensal da Morte, eu confiava em sua força de vontade e sua personalidade... ou não.

Realmente depois da notícia de que meu tio havia se tornado oficialmente um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, a confiança que eu tinha na minha família se tornou fraca e quebradiça.

Contive as lágrimas que queriam sair, o ódio que eu estava sentindo no momento ultrapassava a força da tristeza.

Lembrei-me de como o ruivo parecia calmo, apesar de tudo o que estava passando devido à guerra. Sua casa estava cheia, os amigos deviam estar comendo e conversando sobre assuntos mais saudáveis. A Toca, mesmo simples, me parecia muito mais convidativa do que minha mansão gelada.

Respirei fundo novamente e me encolhi na cama, puxando o cobertor para mais perto do rosto e fechando os olhos, procurando com isso, o sono.

* * *

**Rony**

Harry me olhava com paciência esperando que eu começasse a conversa. Estávamos sozinhos no quarto e eu sabia que isso era um momento raro, daqui alguns minutos o restante da família Weasley iria subir, e nossa privacidade seria nula.

- Estou preocupado com Pansy, Harry.

Ele continuou a me fitar e eu engoli em seco, me ajeitando na cama e passando a mão no rosto.

- O tio dela virou Comensal da Morte... e... e está pressionando o pai dela para tomar o mesmo caminho.

Senti que o ambiente no mesmo momento ficara tenso. Harry se remexeu inquieto onde estava e ajeitou os óculos redondos.

- Sinto muito, Rony...

- Você não tem culpa, Harry...

Ele fitou o teto e coçou a garganta, me olhando novamente.

- Como ela está?

Não precisava nem perguntar, mas algo me dizia que Harry o tinha feito apenas para que a conversa não morresse.

- Dividida...

_Assim como o restante do mundo bruxo_. Pensei, mas não disse em voz alta, já não bastava Harry carregar um fardo e uma culpa que não era dele, não precisava ouvir novamente que alguns bruxos do nosso mundo estavam indecisos sobre qual lado se aliar.

- Sei como ela deve estar se sentindo... para falar a verdade, acho que a maioria está na mesma situação que a dela...

Eu ia responder, mas no momento que abri a boca, a porta se abriu rapidamente e Hermione entrou, com a testa franzida e uma expressão terrivelmente conhecida no rosto.

Tentei disfarçar minha surpresa ao vê-la e me deitei um pouco mais na cama, tentando por meio desse gesto demonstrar que a conversa que estava tendo com Harry era tranquila.

Mas Hermione não tinha o rótulo de garota mais inteligente da idade dela por motivo nenhum.

- Do que vocês estavam falando?

Perguntou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Harry. Os olhos castanhos astutos correram entre mim e ele, enquanto esperava pela resposta. Eu tentei dizer a Harry para inventar uma mentira qualquer, mas eu sabia que seria inútil tentar algum movimento com Hermione de frente para mim.

- Nada de demais... estávamos falando sobre Quadribol. Minha irmã já foi dormir?

Perguntei, tentando fazer com que Hermione se esquecesse do assunto. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e travou os lábios. Eram gestos característicos da garota, e eu sabia que seria inútil conseguir alguma distração por parte dela.

- Já está dormindo há horas, Ronald. O que vocês realmente estavam conversando? Ouvi algo sobre o mundo bruxo.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha inquietação. Harry me olhou.

- Acho melhor dizer a ela o que está havendo.

Merda, eu mataria Harry por isso. Não poderia ter me ajudado mais? Se ele falasse que Hermione estava escutando coisas sem sentido ela poderia até desistir de descobrir.

- O que está havendo? É algo em relação às Horcruxes?

Ela se alarmou. No nível de estresse que Hermione estava, eu não esperava reação diferente. Harry pousou a mão no ombro dela.

- Calma... não é nada relacionado às Horcruxes...

Ele voltou a me olhar e eu sentei-me na cama, derrotado. Odiava quando Harry concordava com Hermione em tudo. Respirei fundo e esperei pelo pior.

- Mione, você se lembra de Pansy Parkinson?

_[...]_

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

O rosto dela estava vermelho e os cabelos pareciam mais cheios. Eu peguei a coberta e a puxei para meu corpo, como se isso me protegesse do ataque de fúria de Hermione. Sinceramente, eu não sabia se ficava com medo, ou se ria com a situação.

- Ah... Alguns meses?

Respondi. Ela bufou e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto, esquecendo-se completamente de que todos estavam dormindo e que seu grito possivelmente acordara alguns.

- E por que não me contou antes?

- Por Merlin, Hermione! Não é nada de demais!

Harry pegou o braço dela e puxou-a para o colchão, fazendo-a se sentar. Eu o agradeci mentalmente por isso, Hermione já estava perigosamente parecida com um leão da Grifinória.

- Não é nada de demais, Ronald? Você já pensou nas consequências que isso pode ter?

Franzi o cenho e pensei em todas as possibilidades de continuar o que estava tendo com Pansy, mas realmente não pude responder a pergunta, eu nem sabia qual era minha ligação com a menina, para dizer a verdade.

- Er...

- Ela é amiga de Draco Malfoy, Ronald. Sonserina. E tem fama de ser uma das garotas mais maldosas de Hogwarts, apenas pelo fato de gostar de fazer intriga!

Não gostei muito do que Hermione me disse, mas eu entendi perfeitamente seu argumento. Ela a via com outros olhos, e para dizer a verdade, eu também já pensara isso de Pansy. Como poderia dizer que ela estava errada?

Não poderia.

- Mione... ela não é assim...

- Você disse algo para ela?

- Sobre?

- Horcruxes!

Falou em um tom um pouco mais baixo. Eu ia responder, mas Harry se adiantou.

- Tenho certeza de que Rony não disse nada sobre esse assunto com Pansy, Hermione.

A garota se acalmou um pouco e me olhou para analisar minha reação. Eu ergui as duas sobrancelhas para ela, e ela pareceu acreditar na minha inocência.

- Ela sabe de algo?

- Só que estamos com problemas... mas creio que isso é visível para qualquer um que estude em Hogwarts.

Ela não objetou. Sabia que eu estava com a razão. A guerra estava no auge e os bruxos não eram burros. Levantou-se e colocou o cabelo cheio para trás da orelha. Caminhou até sua cama, que ficava mais longe da minha, e se sentou, pegando a varinha.

- Acho que precisamos dormir, amanhã temos que acordar cedo para voltar a Hogwarts.

Concordei imediatamente, não querendo estender a conversa. Harry retirou os óculos e se deitou. Copiei o seu gesto, mas Hermione continuou sentada na cama. Olhei para a garota e ela parecia travar uma luta interna.

- Rony?

Grunhi algo incoerente para dizer que estava a escutando.

- Acha que pode confiar nela?

Pensei por alguns segundos e não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Não sabia se podia confiar inteiramente em Pansy, mas sabia que ela confiava em mim, senão não teria chorado nos meus braços e me contado o que estava se passando com sua família, não?

- Não sei, Mione... esquece isso.

Uma sensação desconfortável começou a tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu queria poder responder a pergunta de Hermione com convicção, mas sabia que não podia confiar totalmente em Pansy.

- _Nox._

A voz da garota retumbou pelo quarto, no mesmo momento que a única fonte de luz da sua varinha apagou-se, deixando o cômodo completamente escuro. Relaxei no mesmo instante. Estava cansado, e com sorte conseguiria acordar inteiro para voltar a Hogwarts.

Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse as respirações pesadas de Hermione e Harry, e para que eu conseguisse achar o meu próprio sono.

* * *

**Pansy**

Estava ansiosa para voltar a Hogwarts, pela primeira vez eu preferia o castelo à minha casa. Uma sensação de alívio percorria meu corpo, alívio por ter saído do ambiente tenso que passei nos dias de natal.

Abaixei a cabeça, ficando envergonhada dos meus próprios pensamentos. Não queria detestar minha família e minha própria casa, e não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mesmo que essa fraqueza só se revelasse para mim. E para ele.

Onde o ruivo estava? Havia andado pelo corredor do trem de Hogwarts diversas vezes e não conseguia vê-lo. Estava na cabine dos monitores esperando ele entrar, para que eu pudesse lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que não passou de um susto e que ele não precisava achar que eu era fraca para aguentar a pressão da guerra.

Mas ele não aparecera.

Estava com Potter? Certamente... senão já teria o visto.

A porta se abriu e eu tentei não demonstrar minha ansiedade ao me virar para trás e ver quem havia entrado.

Draco Malfoy parecia mais cansado do que normal. As olheiras acinzentadas, antes raras, agora estavam mais comuns no seu rosto. O cabelo que era sempre alinhado estava um pouco embaraçado, como se o garoto tivesse passado a mão várias vezes pelos fios quase brancos em um gesto de ansiedade.

Franzi o cenho, mas não disse nada. Tinha muito tempo que eu não conversava com Draco, e ele não parecia muito atento a esse fato. Para dizer a verdade, ele estava alheio a tudo o que se passava à sua volta.

Ele sentou-se em um banco longe de mim, olhando pela janela, o olhar vazio...

Não fiquei muito tempo o fitando, porque logo quem estava na minha mente era o Weasley. Sabia que não o veria no trem, e se eu tivesse sorte, esbarraria com ele no jantar de boas-vindas.

Quem sabe?

Remexi-me inquieta e deixei meus olhos vagarem pela paisagem que passava lentamente pela janela igual Draco estava fazendo.

Quem sabe...


	18. Sala Precisa

**Sala Precisa**

**Algumas semanas depois**

**Pansy**

Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, mas eu não estava muito interessada em ir ao povoado bruxo. Semanas haviam se passado e eu ainda não tinha conseguido conversar com o Weasley. Sempre quando eu o avistava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, eles estavam cheios demais, qualquer conversa com ele chamaria atenção, para dizer o mínimo.

Porém, o colégio bruxo estava vazio naquele dia, a maioria dos estudantes estava em Hogsmeade e os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano se dividiam entre estudar as matérias atrasadas na biblioteca e atormentar a Lula Gigante.

Eu seguia o primeiro roteiro. Andava pelos corredores com a mochila pesada, tentando achar um caminho mais curto para chegar à biblioteca e estudar. Se eu não me conhecesse tanto, diria que estava preocupada com os N.I.E.M's, mas a verdade era que eu tentava ocupar minha mente com outros assuntos.

Foi quando eu o vi.

Ele virou no mesmo corredor que eu, no lado oposto; os olhos azuis cravaram-se nos meus e ele engoliu em seco. Estava com Potter e Granger, como sempre. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. A garota me olhava de um jeito diferente, e eu poderia jurar que seu rosto se contorceu em um gesto de desaprovação.

Minhas perguntas internas foram respondidas quando a sabe-tudo enfiou seu braço atrás do de Harry e puxou-o, entrando na biblioteca primeiro que eu e o ruivo. Fiquei com vontade de ir atrás da garota e gritar com ela. Mas quem era eu para tomar tal atitude? Ela sabia, e eu não poderia fazer nada, a não ser confrontar o culpado, que no momento me olhava com um pouco de nervosismo.

Respirei fundo e apressei os passos, aproximando-me dele. Estava a centímetros de distância, já podia sentir o seu calor contra minha pele. Ele se assustou com minha reação repentina, mas ficou imóvel, esperando. O corredor estava vazio, e minha vontade era a de beijá-lo. Mas eu não o fiz.

- Ela sabe?

Perguntei sem muitos rodeios e o Weasley franziu o cenho, mordendo a boca carnuda. A tentação de beijá-lo cresceu um absurdo, mas eu mantive minha postura.

- Ela quem?

- Não se faça de bobo, Weasley. Sua amiga Granger sabe de algo?

Remexeu-se inquieto, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro forte e me fitou, para depois olhar um menino do primeiro ano que estava passando pelo corredor sem muito interesse ao que estava à sua volta.

- Eu contei a ela o que nós temos.

Mesmo já sabendo da resposta, não estava preparada para a reação que meu corpo teve. Todo o meu sangue ferveu e eu comecei a sentir um calor anormal. Eu sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. Potter poderia até saber, mas Hermione Granger ter conhecimento do que eu tinha com o ruivo era um fato um tanto quanto irritante.

- O que nós temos?

Perguntei em um tom baixo, sibilando. Ele se afastou um pouco.

- Sim, Pansy. O que nós temos.

A voz saiu entrecortada, mas certa. Percebi que ele dizia meu primeiro nome com muita naturalidade, como se me conhecesse desde pequena.

- Nós não temos nada, Weasley.

Já eu não conseguia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Eu continuei o fitando, esperando a reação que minhas palavras poderiam fazer no ruivo. Surpreendi-me quando ele se aproximou mais um pouco, o rosto estava sério e ele parecia muito irritado.

- Se nós não temos nada, por que continua atrás de mim? Você poderia me dar um tempo, sabe que eu estou com problemas, e que ando ocupado.

A respiração dele estava batendo contra meu rosto. Os olhos haviam escurecido devido à raiva. Ele estava com o maxilar travado. Sua resposta atingiu minha mente como uma agressão física, e eu me surpreendi quando senti meus olhos embaçarem.

Não o respondi, apenas abaixei a cabeça e me virei, andando pelo corredor com passos apressados, tentando sair de perto dele.

Quando cheguei a um corredor seguro e longe da biblioteca, sentei-me ao lado de uma estátua de pedra de uma bruxa bem horrenda, e chorei. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo meu rosto e eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de contê-las.

Há quanto tempo estava tão sentimental? Não conseguia me lembrar da Pansy Parkinson que antes procuraria as palavras mais tóxicas para responder uma pessoa que lhe fizesse mal. Mas eu não conseguia... eu não queria.

Eu havia provocado o ruivo. Sabia que ele não ia gostar da minha negação de que tínhamos algo, mas não estava preparada para sua resposta seca. Me machucara, e me deixara com raiva.

Bufei e me encolhi, esperando a onda sentimental passar para pensar com a cabeça mais fria. Eu daria esse tempo a ele, eu não precisava dele. Eu não precisava de um pobretão me dizendo para deixá-lo em paz.

Surpreendi-me com meus próprios pensamentos, mas não tive tempo de organizá-los. Escutei o som de passos vindo de longe e permaneci onde estava, levantando a cabeça levemente e rezando a Merlin que não fosse o ruivo vindo atrás de mim. E não era.

Essa pessoa tinha os cabelos loiros, os cabelos que eu iria reconhecer em qualquer lugar do mundo. Andava com calma, mas sem Crabbe e Goyle. E foi isso que me chamou a atenção.

Lembrei-me de que no dia em que o vi saindo da mesma sala milagrosa que estive, ele estava sem a companhia de seus cães de guarda. Era incomum, para não dizer estranho e sem uma explicação plausível.

Ele não me viu, apenas continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, me passando e virando-o. Não me contive. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de algo errado de longe, e sabia que o que Draco estava fazendo não era algo certo. Levantei-me e andei na mesma direção que ele tinha virado, seguindo-o.

Fiquei em uma distância segura de vinte metros, mas consegui ver o que o loiro estava fazendo. Ele se virou para o lado oposto que eu estava, como se estivesse checando se o corredor estava realmente vazio.

Depois entrou por uma porta conhecida. A mesma porta que ele havia entrado no dia que o segui pela primeira vez. Ouvi o barulho do estalo da porta se fechando e andei calmamente até ela, mas me surpreendi quando me deparei com uma parede lisa.

Franzi o cenho, isso já estava ficando irritante. O que era aquela maldita parede? Como Draco conseguia entrar no lugar sem fazer nenhum esforço ou mágica?

Percebi que seria arriscado ficar ali, ele poderia sair a qualquer momento e não ia achar muito legal me ver do outro lado da parede, esperando com um interesse visível. Mesmo que eu não tivesse a mínima ideia de como ele sairia de uma parede bem concreta de pedras.

Virei-me e andei em direção a uma estátua que ficava por perto, a mesma que eu ficara escondida para saber onde Draco estava se metendo. Ali ninguém conseguia me ver do corredor.

Esperei. Não demorou mais de dez minutos e eu escutava outro estalo de porta. Draco saía de dentro de uma, que tinha aparecido milagrosamente igual havia feito para mim no dia em que estive com o ruivo no mesmo lugar.

Ele passou por mim e eu me assustei. Não me viu como o esperado, mas seguiu com passos firmes e... animados? O que quer que Draco estivesse fazendo naquela sala, estava proporcionando bom resultados. Eu não via o loiro tão leve há dias.

O segui novamente, tentando em vão descobrir se ele estava indo para outro lugar, mas ele apenas seguiu para o Salão Principal.

Senti-me tola perseguindo Draco Malfoy, mas nunca negaria meu corpo de saciar minha curiosidade anormal. Corri meus olhos atentamente pelo grande salão. Alguns conversavam com professores, outros estudavam nas mesas compridas de mogno escuro, outras apenas comiam os lanches comprados em Hogsmeade.

Respirei fundo. Ele não estava lá. Deveria estar na biblioteca conversando assuntos importantes demais para bruxos mortais. Granger estaria com ele, provavelmente dizendo ao ruivo que o que ele tinha falado comigo fora o certo, e Potter estaria concordando, porque aquele maldito garoto-que-sobreviveu parecia sempre concordar com a sabe-tudo irritante.

Decidi ocupar minha mente com algo mais proveitoso. Foi com esses pensamentos que virei-me novamente, saindo do Salão Principal e tomando o mesmo caminho que havia feito minutos antes.

Eu precisava saber como entrava naquela maldita sala, e o que realmente tinha dentro dela. Por que Draco precisava entrar em um quarto? Algo me dizia que não era pelo mesmo motivo que eu havia entrado.

Não demorei muito a achar a parede. Sabia que era ela, e estranhamente, era uma das únicas paredes grandes e sem nenhum apetrecho em Hogwarts. Normalmente elas estavam infestadas de quadros ou anúncios mágicos.

Fiquei apenas fitando as pedras cinza, tentando me lembrar se o Weasley falara algo para que a porta se materializasse. Mas não me lembrei de nada. Respirei fundo, derrotada.

A imagem do ruivo começou a se formar na minha cabeça e uma mistura de sentimento tomou meu corpo. Raiva, tristeza, vingança, carinho, insegurança... indecisão.

Raiva pelo o que ele tinha falado; suas palavras ainda retumbavam na minha mente, fazendo com que meu corpo esquentasse no mesmo momento que meus olhos embaçavam.

Vingança por ser Pansy Parkinson, e ter uma necessidade quase primitiva de fazer mal a uma pessoa que tinha me feito mal.

A insegurança e a indecisão eu tentava ignorar, mas elas me perseguiam. O ruivo teria falado aquilo para me magoar, apenas por impulso? Ou queria realmente que eu me afastasse dele? Não era possível que depois de tudo o que havíamos passado em Hogwarts...

_Burra! Por que falou com ele que não tínhamos nada?_

Pensei, mas não consegui resposta. Fiquei minutos olhando para o chão, quando escutei barulhos estranhos vindo da parede. Virei-me, o coração batendo acelerado ao perceber que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que havia feito comigo, semanas atrás.

A parede de pedra começou a se rachar, como se uma faca invisível estivesse cortando-a em um formato de arco. Não demorou muito para que a porta aparecesse para mim, e pela primeira vez, eu fiquei receosa.

Não pensei o que faria quando isso acontecesse. Para dizer a verdade, nunca achei que eu conseguiria. Eu não sabia o feitiço, só sabia o local. Foi com relutância que girei a maçaneta, entrando.

O que vi me deixou surpresa. Não era nem de longe parecido com o lugar que eu visitei. As poltronas não existiam mais, mas havia um sofá de veludo vermelho escuro, uma lareira estava acesa, deixando o cômodo bem aconchegante. O chão era carpete, bem diferente do chão de pedra que eu me lembrava do local. Não havia vela igual da última vez em que estive ali, apenas a luz do fogo da lareira iluminava o ambiente.

A porta anexa estava no mesmo local, mas eu me surpreendi foi com a pequena mesa com comida que tinha em um canto. Escutei uma respiração pesada e me assustei, temendo que fosse Draco Malfoy.

Virei-me, e achei finalmente uma parte do quarto que havia visitado. Eu me lembrava da cama grande.

Nevava muito, e eu sabia que não estava nevando na época. A janela era enfeitiçada. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. O que fez meu coração pular foi a silhueta conhecida que eu consegui enxergar, recortada perfeitamente diante dos meus olhos.

Engoli em seco e pigarreei. Ele se virou para mim, assustado ao descobrir que não estava mais sozinho.

E eu me perdi em seus olhos azuis.


	19. Explosão

**Explosão**

**Rony**

Comecei a me remexer inquieto na biblioteca, minhas pernas balançavam automaticamente e eu não conseguia me concentrar nos malditos ingredientes para a poção que Snape havia mencionado. Sabia que ela cairia nos N.I.E.M's, mas sinceramente, não estava nem um pouco interessado.

Hermione me olhava com raiva toda vez que eu me mexia, tirando sua concentração. Os lábios estavam travados.

- Quer ficar quieto?

Não respondi, apenas joguei a pena na mesa e cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo, olhando para a janela. Não fazia sol, mas parecia que o tempo estava agradável, apesar de eu preferir neve...

Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas nas palavras de Pansy me dizendo que o que estávamos tendo não era nada. Eu odiava quando ela dizia isso para mim, porque eu sabia que para a garota, não era verdade. Estávamos tendo algo, isso era inquestionável, mas Pansy às vezes conseguia ser irritante. O que não justificava o que eu tinha falado com ela.

Respirei fundo, tentando procurar o motivo da minha raiva e da minha explosão. Sentia-me mal, sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada. Tinha quase certeza de que Pansy estava chorando quando se virou, deixando-me sozinho no corredor da biblioteca.

- Não consigo estudar. Vou dar uma volta.

Joguei de qualquer maneira os livros dentro da mochila e fechei-a. Harry apenas acenou, já Hermione ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para mim. Eu estava tão acostumado com essa reação por parte dela, que ignorei. Joguei a mochila no ombro e saí da biblioteca.

Meus olhos automaticamente percorreram o corredor, procurando por ela, mesmo que eu soubesse que Pansy nunca estaria no mesmo lugar. Aliás, se eu a conhecesse realmente, diria que estaria com raiva de mim, e bem longe.

Decidi ir para a Sala Precisa, só precisava que o cômodo mágico se transformasse em algum lugar para que eu pudesse pensar com calma. Andei pelos corredores de Hogwarts com passos objetivos, assustei-me quando vi uma sombra virando o corredor. Poderia jurar que era Draco Malfoy, nenhum aluno tinha os cabelos tão loiros e ridículos iguais ao dele. Não demorei muito a achar a parede que procurava.

A porta começou a aparecer na minha frente e eu esperei pacientemente. A maçaneta se materializou e eu a girei, entrando na sala e sabendo que com isso, ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo.

Era um cômodo bom. O sofá era aconchegante e o carpete passava uma sensação de conforto. A lareira estava acesa, mas a sala estava fria. Havia um banheiro e uma mesa com comida, caso eu precisasse.

Eu joguei minha mochila em um canto da sala e me surpreendi ao ver uma cama perto da janela. Isso só provava para mim que meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça.

Caminhei em direção à janela e fitei a paisagem que ela me mostrava. Nevava em Hogwarts. Eu sorri. Adorava neve, mesmo sabendo que ela não era real. A Sala Precisa realmente era o meu lugar preferido do castelo.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei absorto nos meus próprios pensamentos. Vinte, trinta minutos? Assustei-me quando escutei alguém pigarreando e me virei, fitando diretamente Pansy Parkinson.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

* * *

**Pansy**

Permanecia me olhando, calado. Minha vontade era correr e abraçá-lo, mas eu me contive. Eu sempre me continha.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Perguntei, minha voz saiu estrangulada e um pouco esganiçada. Ele parecia confuso, e parecia pensar em algo.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Do mesmo jeito que você.

Respondi. Não era óbvio? O ruivo pensava que eu não era capaz de entrar? Para dizer a verdade, eu ainda não sabia como havia entrado. Só sabia que estava ali, com ele.

* * *

**Rony**

Ela não entendeu minha pergunta, e logo eu me lembrei de que Pansy não sabia o que era a Sala Precisa. Eu nunca havia visto algo parecido. Sabia que quando a sala estava ocupada, a porta não aparecia.

- Pansy, sabe onde estamos?

Ela não respondeu e eu quase sorri. Pansy odiava quando não tinha o controle de tudo. Aproximei-me cautelosamente e ela não se afastou, continuou no mesmo lugar, mas sua postura ficou tensa no mesmo momento.

- Essa é a Sala Precisa.

Disse, aproximando-me mais um passo. Ela continuou calada, e eu entendi isso como uma abertura para explicar onde realmente estávamos.

- Quase nenhum estudante sabe da existência dessa sala, Pansy. Não preciso dizer que ela é mágica, mas ela se transforma naquilo que a pessoa mais precisa no momento.

Ela me olhava com atenção e eu quase podia escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando. Esperei com paciência, fitando-a. Merlin, como eu sentia falta dela, de estar sozinho com ela. Os problemas que eu tinha estavam tomando quase todo o meu tempo, e eu só queria tocá-la.

De repente ela relaxou e me olhou.

- Alguém mais pode entrar aqui?

Perguntou, parecendo ansiosa, como se de repente alguém fosse entrar e nos ver juntos. Eu pensei um pouco na sua pergunta. Eu sabia respondê-la com toda certeza, mas realmente não sabia como _ela_ havia entrado.

- Não. Para falar a verdade, não sei como você entrou aqui. A Sala Precisa não aparece se alguém já estiver a usando.

Parecia que alguém tinha gritado _Lumus _na minha cabeça. Estava mais que claro para mim. A Sala Precisa apareceu para Pansy porque ela tinha os mesmos pensamentos que eu, exatamente iguais. Não compartilhei minha descoberta com ela, apenas esperei sua reação.

* * *

**Pansy**

Agora tudo estava claro. Eu nunca ia conseguir entrar quando Draco entrava porque a sala já estava sendo usada, e eu nunca saberia em que ela se transformava quando o loiro estava dentro.

Merda.

Assustei-me quando vi que o Weasley caminhava em minha direção. Ele ficou de frente para mim, pegando a mochila dos meus ombros cuidadosamente e colocando-a no chão. E sem deixar um espaço de tempo para eu pensar, ele me beijou.

Ah... Como eu sentia falta de seus lábios quentes, como eu sentia falta da sua língua invadir minha boca, me proporcionando um vislumbre do seu gosto adocicado...

O ruivo fora delicado, o beijo era leve, mas não demorou muito a se intensificar.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior com cuidado e eu gemi, me entregando completamente, esquecendo-me em um segundo tudo o que ele havia me falado horas atrás.

Enlacei seu pescoço e ele se colou mais a mim. O peito forte subia e descia com rapidez por causa da respiração, eu não estava diferente, sentia falta de seu toque, do seu corpo quente. Foi com essa ânsia que minhas mãos correram pela sua blusa grossa até chegar perto da calça jeans, levantando o tecido, correndo as unhas pela pele de temperatura elevada. Foi sua vez de gemer.

Suas mãos enterraram-se no meu cabelo curto, puxando-os e demonstrando o quanto ele me queria, o volume da calça já estava evidente, eu podia sentir sua excitação, e quando pressionei meu corpo contra ele, ele se rendeu.

Ele pegou a própria blusa de frio e a tirou, expondo parte do corpo. Não consegui ignorar seu gesto e forçar meus olhos a não fitarem o que ele me mostrava. Ele abriu os braços e eu não pensei muito, pulando no ruivo e enlaçando-o pela cintura.

Caminhou em direção a cama, me jogando bruscamente em cima do cobertor grosso e negro. Suas mãos quentes entraram por debaixo do tecido da minha blusa, levantando-o. Fechei os olhos quando senti minha blusa subir pelo corpo e ajudei-o a retirá-la, facilitando seu trabalho, enquanto ele já descia minha calça.

Não demorou muito para que eu ficasse apenas de lingerie. Ele se levantou da cama, começando a desabotoar o próprio cinto, descendo a calça jeans nova pelo corpo, exibindo as pernas grossas, tampadas parcialmente com uma boxer branca.

Ele se juntou a mim rapidamente e eu abri as pernas para recebê-lo. Suas mãos correram pelo meu corpo e me levantaram um pouco, criando um pequeno espaço, suficiente para que sua mão entrasse e achasse o fecho do sutiã. Ele o retirou, e sem pensar muito envolveu meu seio, apertando-o com ânsia, com desejo.

Eu fechei os olhos ao senti-lo novamente. Por mim, o Weasley poderia apertar o mais forte que ele conseguisse, eu sentiria dor, mas seria a melhor dor que ele poderia me proporcionar. Suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo, achando as laterais da minha calcinha fina. Ele a deslizou pelo meu corpo com rapidez, mostrando-me um pouco da sua ansiedade.

Não demorou muito e já estava nu. Eu apenas afastei ainda mais as pernas, fechando os olhos e esperando-o. Senti o ruivo se encaixar em mim, e com um movimento mais forte no quadril, ele me penetrou. O membro dele latejava quando eu o senti dentro de mim, como se o desejo contido por semanas se libertasse de uma só vez, ficando impossível de controlar.

O ruivo soltou um gemido gutural e abafado na curva do meu pescoço. O cheiro peculiar do seu cabelo vermelho vivo me excitava, o cheiro de sua pele cheia de sardas, o cheiro dele. Ele se afastou um pouco e tornou a me encontrar, fazendo fricção entre os corpos, minha respiração começou a ficar mais acelerada, da mesma forma que meu coração, quando ele intensificou as estocadas.

A mão esquerda pegou bruscamente minha perna, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura. Eu o puxei mais para mim, tentando senti-lo completamente. Eu queria que Ronald Weasley estivesse me saboreando em todos os sentidos. Capturei sua boca carnuda com a minha, nossas línguas não demoraram a duelarem. Ele afastou um pouco o corpo e sua mão direita deslizou entre a gente, tocando-me diretamente, fazendo meu prazer duplicar.

Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais urgentes, eu sabia que não iria aguentar muito, e pela respiração abafada do ruivo, ele também não. Senti suas mãos agora apertarem com força a carne da minha coxa, uma sensação familiar começou a nascer no meu centro, atingindo todo meu corpo. A sensação do prazer puro, do prazer completo. E eu arfei.

Não demorou muito para que o Weasley explodisse dentro de mim, um gemido contido e excitante saiu de sua boca vermelha no mesmo momento que ele respirava perto da pele do meu pescoço, trilhando beijos suaves por ele, até achar minha boca.

Depois de me dar um beijo leve no meu queixo, ele me encarou com seus olhos azuis profundos. Antes que eu pudesse me conter como sempre fazia, minha boca se abriu e eu lhe disse algo que não pretendia dizer, ou confessar.

- Eu senti sua falta.

Ele olhou meus lábios, mas depois foram os seus que se curvaram em um sorriso sincero. O ruivo se abaixou novamente, me beijando com carinho na boca. Um arrepio correu por todo meu corpo e ele chegou sua boca perto do meu ouvido.

- Me desculpe por ter sido rude com você.

O hálito quente me reconfortava, mas seu pedido de desculpas acendeu alguns pensamentos na minha mente, pensamentos que eu tentava evitar a todo custo. Eu respirei fundo e me remexi na cama. O ruivo entendeu o recado e se afastou, rolando para o lado e jogando a coberta grossa e negra em cima do meu corpo.

Eu fitei o teto da sala em que estávamos e suspirei. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e me fitou, esperando. Ele sabia que eu ia falar algo, e isso só me deixou mais contida. Ninguém nunca conhecia meus gestos e manias como ele.

- Tudo bem... esqueça o que aconteceu. Eu... eu tenho medo de me envolver com você, Weasley.

- Por que não me chama de Rony?

Não soube responder sua pergunta. Apenas o olhei e ele passou o dedo no meu rosto, beliscando minha bochecha.

- Que você tem medo eu já sei. Posso saber o motivo?

Sentei-me lentamente na cama e puxei o cobertor, cobrindo meus seios. O quarto estava quente, parte disso era culpa da lareira, mas eu sabia que nossos corpos estavam emanando calor também. Pensei na sua pergunta e tomei coragem para lhe confessar algo que não queria confessar tão cedo.

- Você é um ponto crucial... na guerra... Ro-Rony. – gaguejei ao dizer seu nome pela primeira vez. – Meus pais estão pendendo para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu temo por isso...

Ele não me respondeu, apenas deitou-se no meu colo. Os cabelos vermelhos faziam um contraste perfeito com o cobertor negro. Minha mão automaticamente se aproximou de sua cabeça, os dedos enfiando-se nos fios ruivos e macios. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu vi Draco sair por essa mesma sala. Duas vezes. Acha que é algo?

Ele enrijeceu. Eu não precisava fazer uma pergunta tão tola. É claro que o fato de Draco sair de uma sala igual a essa não seria visto com bons olhos, muito menos por ele. Mas o ruivo não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros e se aconchegou melhor no meu colo. Mas não relaxou.

- Acho que você precisa decidir seu lado, Pansy.

Sua frase foi como um balde de água fria no meu corpo. Meus dedos pararam o carinho no mesmo momento e ele se levantou, ficando de frente para mim, esperando minha resposta. Que nunca viria.

- Eu tenho medo, Rony.

- Acho que sua avó gostaria que você tomasse as decisões sensatas, não?

A menção da minha avó fez meu corpo esquentar por inteiro. Quem era ele para usá-la como um incentivo? Ele não tinha esse direito, não sabendo da minha fraqueza. Eu tranquei o maxilar e o olhei com fúria.

- Não ouse falar da minha avó, Weasley.

Seu sobrenome lhe informou que a conversa havia tomado um rumo diferente do planejado. Ele se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. Eu já podia sentir meu corpo protestando contra isso, mas não disse nada.

- Como queira.

Colocou a blusa rapidamente e começou a calçar o tênis surrado. Ele não me deixaria ali, deixaria? Seria capaz de me deixar sozinha depois de tudo? Eu me abrira com ele... e ele estava indo embora?

- Vai me deixar aqui?

Perguntei como se eu fosse uma adolescente infantil, e ele apenas me olhou.

- Acho que você, mais do que eu, precisa pensar nas consequências de suas decisões.

- Você não tem o direito de achar nada!

Ele me olhou com fúria e pegou a mochila, jogando-a no ombro e caminhando em direção a porta da Sala Precisa.

- Eu tenho. – sua mão forte envolveu a maçaneta e ele se virou novamente. - Nunca pensei que você fosse fraca assim.

Com isso, ele saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força e me deixando sozinha.

Não demorou cinco segundos para que eu sentisse minhas lágrimas molharem meu corpo, ainda nu.

Maldito.


	20. Adeus

**Adeus**

**28 de Junho**

**Pansy**

Estava na minha cama há horas e mesmo assim o sono não conseguia me encontrar. Semanas haviam se passado desde que eu conversara com o ruivo pela última vez e sua frase ainda retumbava no meu subconsciente, de vez em quando voltando à minha mente e me deixando totalmente desorientada.

_Acho que você precisa decidir seu lado, Pansy_.

Meses atrás, eu poderia ter ignorado tais palavras na minha vida com facilidade e sucesso, mas eu não tinha mais essa capacidade. Não depois de tudo o que eu havia passado durante o ano. E por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia deixar a ideia de lado e finalmente dormir, o cansaço me consumia e eu apenas fitava o pano verde escuro do dossel da minha cama.

Poderia tomar um lado na guerra? Eu evitava essa pergunta a todo custo, mas realmente já estava chegando um momento crítico, um momento que eu teria que decidir de que lado eu lutaria, se tivesse que lutar. Eu sabia que um dia eu teria que fazer minha escolha, mesmo que minha preferência fosse a neutralidade. Sempre fora.

Infelizmente a neutralidade já não era uma opção viável.

E para melhorar minha situação, eu não tive contato com Ronald Weasley por semanas. Nem um pouco, nem um minuto sequer. Mesmo que eu tivesse aulas em comum com a Grifinória, ele sempre se sentava longe, e eu me esforçava para focar minha atenção nas poções de Snape em vez de me virar para trás e tentar algum gesto imbecil. Parte do meu orgulho era responsável por isso.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando a porta se abriu, revelando que minhas companheiras de dormitório haviam chegado. Fiquei quieta, apenas esperando que elas se arrumassem para deitar. A cortina do dossel estava quase toda fechada e isso ajudava com que eu passasse despercebida.

- Acho que Hogwarts irá sucumbir...

A frase fez um efeito estranho no meu corpo e eu apurei meus ouvidos, tentando captar algo mais da conversa. Não sabia quem havia falado, mas sabia que as meninas tinham conhecimento de muitas coisas que eu não tinha. Ter pais Comensais e apoiar isso poderia ter seus pontos positivos.

_O que eu estava pensando?_

- Acho muito difícil Hogwarts sucumbir enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor.

Relaxei no mesmo segundo. Tínhamos Dumbledore, e Hogwarts sempre estaria segura, ponto final.

- Não seja ridícula. O diretor não está petrificado em Hogwarts, algum dia ele terá que sair do castelo.

Não entendi o que as meninas estavam conversando, mas algo me dizia que elas sabiam de um fato que eu não tinha conhecimento, estavam muito convictas no que falavam e conversavam como se esse fosse um assunto do dia-a-dia. Remexi-me inquieta com esse pensamento e fechei os olhos, suspirando.

Comecei a ficar aflita com a possibilidade de ter tomado uma decisão errada e ignorado tudo o que se passava à minha volta. E se minha decisão fosse crucial para minha sobrevivência na guerra?

- Vamos dormir, o dia hoje foi cheio.

Agradeci mentalmente por isso. Já não bastavam as minhas preocupações, eu não precisava de três garotas conversando assuntos sobre a guerra no quarto. Tentei me concentrar em meu sono inexistente, buscando-o meio forçadamente.

Foi quando eu escutei o barulho.

Isso não era normal, todo o castelo devia estar dormindo naquele momento. Pirraça não faria algo tão barulhento nem se quisesse matar Filch de raiva. De repente meu corpo se eletrizou, e eu sabia que depois do estrondo, eu nunca conseguiria dormir.

- O que foi isso?

Perguntei sem conseguir me conter, abrindo a cortina do dossel da cama. As meninas estavam sentadas na cama e me fitavam com o mesmo temor nos olhos.

- Não sei... pode ser alguém fazendo feitiços nos corredores.

Eu realmente gostaria de acreditar no que Bulstrode estava nos falando, mas nem a garota parecia acreditar.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Disse sem pensar, pegando minha varinha, pulando da cama rapidamente e saindo descalça do quarto e apenas de pijama. As garotas me seguiram, e no momento em que desci as escadas até o dormitório da Sonserina, eu vi que não fomos apenas nós a escutar o barulho, e a termos a ideia de investigar sua origem.

Os alunos se amontoavam na porta que dava para o corredor do castelo, outros apenas estavam sentados nas poltronas e olhando para o chão com uma fisionomia sonolenta e preocupada. As meninas se juntaram a Nott e Blaise, mas eu não as segui, queria saber a todo custo o que estava acontecendo pelo castelo de Hogwarts.

Segui em direção à porta, enfiando-me na multidão de alunos curiosos e acotovelando alguns para abrir passagem. A porta estava fechada, os alunos olhavam assustados para mim, como se esperassem uma reação da minha parte.

- Não vai abrir a porta?

Eu franzi o cenho e olhei para o sonserino do terceiro ano. Depois de alguns segundos de pensamentos lentos, lembrei-me de que eu era monitora da Sonserina e tinha passe livre para andar pelos corredores do castelo na parte da noite.

Virei-me para trás e procurei por Draco, mas não consegui achá-lo por perto. Estaria com Crabbe e Goyle? Um novo barulho fez meus sentidos se alarmarem, eu engoli em seco e virei-me para o aluno do terceiro ano novamente.

- Fique aqui e não deixe nenhum aluno sair. Se encontrar Malfoy, peça para que ele saia do dormitório e me procure. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Ele apenas assentiu e eu respirei fundo, girando a maçaneta da porta pesada e enfiando com cuidado a cabeça para fora do dormitório. O corredor das Masmorras estava vazio, como de costume. Olhei para o menino e ele sorriu para mim, me encorajando. Saí completamente do dormitório e fechei a porta, começando a caminhar com cuidado pelo corredor frio.

Ao sair das Masmorras, senti uma onda de eletricidade no castelo e percebi que algo estava errado. Um vulto passou ao meu lado e eu me virei, assustada. Era um professor de Hogwarts. Quem era, eu não poderia falar com convicção, passou rápido demais para que eu conseguisse descobrir sua identidade.

Continuei andando e cheguei perto do corredor onde ficava a Torre de Astronomia. Foi quando eu escutei a risada mais maldosa que eu havia escutado em toda a minha vida.

Estaquei, meu coração se acelerando em um segundo. Minhas mãos apertaram com força a varinha que estava no meu bolso e eu as senti escorregadias e geladas. O que era aquilo?

Consegui enxergar um vulto no final do corredor, andava depressa e em minha direção. Encolhi-me no corredor, ficando atrás de uma armadura grande. Era uma mulher, e parecia puxar alguém com ela.

Quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse enxergar com clareza, meu sangue gelou. Eu a conhecia. Seu nome era Bellatrix Lestrange. Aproximava-se com passos apressados e... empolgados?

Encolhi-me mais um pouco quando eu vi quem puxava. Draco estava fitando o chão, mas seguia o mesmo ritmo da mulher e parecia em choque. Era sensato tentar algo? Minha mão segurou com mais força a varinha quando ela passou perto da armadura, mas ela não me viu, apenas jogou Draco para frente e o garoto continuou andando.

Bellatrix apontou para o teto e um fio de luz roxa saiu da ponta de sua varinha, atingindo alguns quadros que estavam nas paredes, fazendo as pessoas que estavam pintadas saírem correndo, deixando apenas molduras douradas e fundos negros. Engoli em seco quando ela voltou a andar.

- Ele está morto! – ela soltou uma risada mais maléfica do que a anterior. – O velho está morto!

Voltou a andar, disparando feitiços pelos corredores, fazendo pedaços de pedras das estátuas caírem pelo chão, archotes apagarem e vidros de janelas quebrarem.

- Dumbledore está morto!

Sua risada ecoou pelo corredor quando ela virou, saindo da minha linha de visão. Senti um arrepio no meu corpo, não por Bellatrix, mas pelo que eu havia escutado dela. Dumbledore estava morto? Isso não podia ser verdade...

Comecei a sentir um enjôo estranho, como se alguém tivesse me dado uma poção muito ruim para beber. Meu estômago embrulhava e eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Um barulho de passos vindo em minha direção me despertou novamente e eu me esqueci do que sentia para olhar para o lado.

McGonagall andava apressadamente pelo corredor com o pequeno Flitwick em seus calcanhares, praticamente correndo para acompanhar os passos mais longos da professora de Transfiguração.

Ele conseguiu ver onde eu estava e se virou para mim ofegante e assustado.

- O que está fazendo fora do dormitório, garota?

Não respondi, apenas olhei para McGonagall, que parecia tão aflita quanto o professor de Feitiços. Ela virou-se para mim.

- Volte para o dormitório. Há Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts.

Mordi meus lábios e assenti. Ela pegou o ombro de Flitwick e puxou o professor novamente para recomeçarem a andar, com as varinhas em mãos e expressões tristes e determinadas. Engoli em seco, sentindo minha garganta arder por causa da respiração rápida e descompassada.

Não pensei muito, virei-me para o lado oposto do corredor e comecei a correr, torcendo para que não encontrasse mais ninguém pelo caminho. Já bastava Bellatrix Lestrange gritando para mim que o diretor de Hogwarts estava morto, ver Comensais andando pelos corredores não seria algo tranquilo no momento.

Cheguei até as Masmorras em menos de cinco minutos e rezei a Merlin que o menino do terceiro ano estivesse me escutado e não tivesse deixado ninguém sair dos dormitórios, mas já era tarde. Os corredores estavam cheios de estudantes com varinhas apontadas para todos os lados, alguns andando em grupos, outros correndo corajosamente sozinhos.

Encontrei Blaise e Nott andando na minha direção e parei, sentindo pela primeira vez o chão gelado de pedras do lugar. Eu nem havia percebido que estava com muito frio. Para falar a verdade, eu sentia apenas o suor gelado escorrer pelas minhas costas.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei.

Meus lábios tremiam por causa da temperatura baixa. Blaise pegou meu braço levemente, me conduzindo para o outro lado do corredor, para onde todos os alunos andavam.

- Ele está lá embaixo, Pansy. Todos estão indo para lá.

Não entendi de imediato o que ele quis me dizer, apenas o segui, saindo novamente das Masmorras e olhando para os lados. Massas de alunos caminhavam apressadamente pelos corredores, alguns com lágrimas nos olhos, outros brancos feitos cera.

Reconheci alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa andando pelo corredor, e percebi que a notícia, que eu me perguntava se era verdadeira, já havia se espalhado pelo castelo.

Saí para o jardim de Hogwarts por uma porta lateral. O ar gelado me engolfou no mesmo momento e eu consegui avistar uma massa de alunos parados. Meus olhos correram pelo ambiente procurando desesperadamente pelo ruivo, mas ele não estava por perto.

Blaise e Nott já não estavam do meu lado. Eu estava só. Não tive escolha, engoli em seco e comecei a andar em direção à roda que se formava, temendo encontrar o que eu não queria ver. O que eu evitava a todo custo ver.

Porque quando eu visse, eu teria certeza de que era verdade.

Parei, chegando perto dos alunos e abrindo espaço com as mãos. A multidão se formava atrás de mim quando eu consegui alcançar o centro. Foi quando eu vi o corpo.

Dumbledore estava com a boca parcialmente aberta, como se antes de morrer estivesse falando calmamente com alguém. Os olhos estavam fechados, e mesmo que estivesse morto, ele parecia tranquilo. Ao contrário da pessoa que estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. Potter olhava para o diretor como se esse fosse irreal. Os olhos verdes estavam marejados, e a pele estava mais branca do que o normal. Ele parecia em choque demais para perceber que estava cercado por todos os professores e estudantes de Hogwarts.

Meus olhos correram à minha volta. Granger estava atrás de Potter, uma mão dela estava apoiada em seu ombro, tentando em vão dar apoio ao amigo, uma força que nem mesmo ela possuía. O ruivo estava logo atrás, olhando fixamente para onde todos olhavam. Não demorei muito tempo o observando, meus olhos voltaram a fitar novamente o corpo sem vida do diretor.

As lágrimas começaram a descer automaticamente, molhando meu rosto e embaçando minha visão. O frio já não era mais problema, minha decisão sobre a guerra já não era mais problema, os estudos já não eram mais problemas.

Dumbledore estava morto.

* * *

**Rony**

Eu conseguia sentir de longe a tristeza que todos sentiam. Ninguém tinha palavras para o que havia acontecido. Hermione tentava em vão retirar Harry de perto do corpo de Dumbledore, mas ela nunca conseguiria obter sucesso com isso.

Estávamos petrificados, como se alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço para imobilização em massa. Alguns alunos estavam de pijamas, outros tinham tido tempo de colocar um roupão mais grosso por cima das roupas de dormir. Eu estava vestido com roupas normais, igual Hermione. Estávamos esperando por Harry quando aconteceu. Ele estava imundo, mas ninguém havia percebido isso.

Eu conseguia ver de longe uma fumaça perto da Floresta Proibida, alguns professores haviam corrido diretamente para lá, seguindo Comensais da Morte. Mas eu estava focado demais na cena à minha frente para tentar descobrir o que estava pegando fogo.

Corri novamente meus olhos pelas pessoas e vi Pansy perto de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Estava chorando, e eu nunca havia visto um choro tão triste e sincero em seu rosto desde que eu tinha a conhecido.

A minha vontade era de cruzar o círculo e ir em direção a ela, pegando-a em meus braços e confortando-a, dizendo para Pansy que tudo ficaria bem e que ela não precisava se preocupar.

Mas Harry e Hermione precisavam mais de mim nesse momento.

E eu estaria mentindo. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, muita coisa iria mudar. E nada ficaria bem.


	21. Insegurança

**Insegurança**

**Alguns meses depois**

**Rony**

Respirei fundo, olhando através do vidro do meu quarto minha mãe colher algumas frutas no jardim. Minha cabeça estava um caos, e eu desconfiava de que a qualquer momento ela iria explodir.

Eu não era o bruxo mais forte e determinado de todos, isso já estava mais que claro para mim. Gostaria muito de ter a força que Harry tinha para enfrentar os inúmeros problemas que iam surgindo em sua vida, cada vez em números maiores e mais complicados. Gostaria de ter a inteligência de Hermione para ajudar a todos, usando sempre a lógica e nos livrando de enrascadas absurdas. Gostaria de ter até mesmo o humor dos meus irmãos, para alegrar a casa nos momentos mais difíceis.

Mas eu não tinha.

Já havia me conformado com isso. Eu podia oferecer apenas minha lealdade e coragem para todos, e eu estava tentando a todo custo fazer as pessoas enxergarem isso.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, o mundo bruxo havia ficado despedaçado, os alunos de Hogwarts pareciam órfãos e Você-Sabe-Quem parecia ser dez vezes mais poderoso e assustador do que qualquer momento da guerra.

As imagens do funeral do diretor ainda rodavam na minha mente. Todos os bruxos fluentes do mundo estavam presentes, alguns estavam realmente tristes com a perda, outros estavam no funeral apenas por motivos políticos ou por obrigação. Tentei retirar esses últimos pensamentos da minha cabeça para não ficar novamente com raiva de todos. Eu precisava crer que ainda existiam bruxos bons, e que estávamos lutando por eles.

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, deixando o céu em um tom alaranjado. Minha mãe já havia entrado n'A Toca, e eu sabia que daqui a pouco chamaria todos para jantar. Minha casa estava cheia, como sempre.

Respirei fundo novamente e repassei mentalmente todo o cuidado que tivemos para que Harry chegasse vivo até aqui. Infelizmente havíamos perdido Moody, e Fred havia sido mutilado por um feitiço. Mas todos da minha família estavam vivos, assim como Harry. Isso que importava.

Meus pensamentos foram para Hermione. Modificar as lembranças dos pais fora o ato mais corajoso e bem pensado que a garota havia tomado. Infelizmente eu podia sentir sua dor quando ela via minha família reunida para comer. Não conseguia imaginar minha família viva, mas sem a consciência de que eu existia.

Fechei os olhos, tentando conter a sensação que me perseguia há meses, a sensação de desânimo, de desesperança. Olhei para o objeto que estava na minha mão há horas, girando-o.

O quarto já estava mais escuro. Eu abri o Desiluminador de Dumbledore e uma luz saiu dele, iluminando parte do cômodo. Não entendia o motivo de o diretor ter me dado o objeto pessoal e peculiar, mas o guardei no bolso, como se temesse que alguém o pegasse. Por mais que eu não achasse uma resposta, ter algo de Dumbledore me deixava mais tranquilo.

Como já não bastasse minhas preocupações com a guerra e com a jornada que iríamos enfrentar em breve, eu ainda não conseguia tirar a última imagem de Pansy Parkinson da minha mente. Triste, sem rumo, petrificada...

Engoli em seco ao me lembrar da última vez que conversamos e da pressão que eu tinha feito na garota. Ela estava certa. Quem era eu para usar o nome de sua avó com o intuito de pressioná-la a tomar uma decisão? Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo para Pansy, e minha consciência agora estava pesada.

Coloquei a mão no rosto, tentando afastar a enxurrada de pensamentos e preocupações que inundavam minha mente. Já estava quase de noite. Consegui escutar a voz da minha mãe nos chamando para o jantar e sorri. Ela era pontual demais quando o assunto era comida. Eu adorava as refeições enormes e fartas que fazíamos, sempre com risadas e momentos raros de descontração.

Era uma pena que isso tudo iria acabar em breve.

_[...]_

- Rony!

A voz da minha mãe chegou repreensiva aos meus ouvidos e eu coloquei novamente o doce dentro do prato, olhando-a com indignação. Era proibido comer agora?

- Os doces são para o casamento do seu irmão.

- Foi apenas um!

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença, e no momento que colocou as duas mãos na cintura, eu percebi que era hora de sair da cozinha. Às vezes discutir com minha mãe era perda de tempo. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo de ter feito tantos doces para um casamento que seria daqui a dois dias.

Entrei na sala aconchegante e me surpreendi que apenas Harry e Mione estivessem sentados no sofá. Os dois olhavam para áreas diferentes da sala e pareciam imersos em pensamentos a ponto de não se darem conta da minha presença. Sentei-me em uma poltrona de frente para o sofá onde Harry estava e fitei meu amigo com atenção.

Ele estava com a testa vincada, o Pomo-de-Ouro flutuava do lado da sua orelha esquerda, como se fosse um pequeno passarinho de estimação. Me peguei perguntando se valeria a pena deixar para trás o que poderia ser meus últimos dias com minha família inteiramente viva e ir com ele em busca das Horcruxes.

E eu tinha certeza de que valia a pena. Harry precisava de mim.

Depois de alguns minutos o fitando e fazendo perguntas a mim mesmo, corri meus olhos pelo ambiente e depois os foquei em um ponto do chão da sala. Passou bastante tempo. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- Por que está tão pensativo?

Saí de meus pensamentos e olhei para Hermione e Harry. A sala estava começando a ficar escura. Não queria compartilhar meus pensamentos com os dois. Não por egoísmo, mas por achar que minha preocupação era tola e sem sentido.

Todos estavam pensando na guerra. O único assunto avulso a isso era o casamento de Bill e Fleur, e mesmo assim não era o suficiente para deixar todos totalmente calmos por apenas alguns minutos.

- Não é nada importante.

Respondi, dando de ombros e tentando por meio desse gesto enganar Hermione da minha inquietação. Mas ela permanecia com os olhos castanhos focados em mim, iguais aos olhos verdes de Harry.

- Nada do que te deixa assim é sem importância.

Harry falou, eu me virei para ele surpreso. Harry era a pessoa mais solidária que eu conhecia. Poderia ser o único garoto que ainda conseguia se preocupar com todos à sua volta, mesmo passando pelos piores pesadelos.

Remexi-me inquieto na cadeira, mas não respondi.

- É ela, não é?

A voz de Hermione chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu não consegui me conter mais. Apenas acenei levemente com a cabeça e no mesmo momento me achei idiota.

- O que houve?

Ela perguntou e eu a olhei com cautela. Eu gostaria muito de responder que não estava acontecendo nada, e que Pansy Parkinson estava ótima, mas infelizmente eu estaria mentindo.

- Estou preocupado com Pansy... – fitei os dois, tentando analisar sem sucesso suas fisionomias, eles pareciam calmos e bastante determinados a me escutar. – A última vez que eu conversei com ela, nós discutimos. Eu a pressionei...

- De que forma?

Hermione perguntou-me em um tom de voz estranho, como se temesse que eu tivesse sido rude com a garota como costumava ser com todos. Ela se calou, percebendo a interrupção.

- Perguntei a Pansy se ela havia tomado um lado na guerra... sua família está dividida e ela está sentindo a pressão da decisão...

- E você a pressionou mais ainda.

Merda, eu realmente gostaria muito de matar Hermione no momento. Eu já havia aprendido a lição, não precisava de um balde de água fria para me deixar pior. Não respondi, apenas aconcheguei-me melhor na poltrona e acenei com a varinha, acendendo a lareira da sala e fazendo com que o cômodo ficasse precariamente mais claro.

- Tenho certeza de que Parkinson tomará a decisão certa, Rony.

Hermione me surpreendeu com sua conclusão. Ela cruzou as pernas no sofá e tombou a cabeça no encosto, suspirando. Harry a fitava com carinho, mas eu conseguia enxergar a preocupação por trás dos óculos redondos.

Eu queria acreditar em Hermione, mas eu realmente não sabia se Pansy tinha a capacidade de tomar uma decisão correta. Afinal, sua família sempre pendia para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, e se ela quisesse tomar a decisão mais fácil, não teria que fazer esforço.

De repente a sala começou a me sufocar e eu me levantei, saindo do cômodo e caminhando em direção a cozinha. Enchi um copo de água gelada e tomei alguns longos goles, tentando ficar mais calmo e pensar melhor.

Quando senti meu corpo relaxar e o ambiente começar a ficar tranquilo, deixei o copo na mesma e andei pelo corredor. Ao passar pela porta da sala, virei-me um pouco e fitei Hermione deitada no ombro de Harry. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e ele passava as mãos nos cabelos cheios delas, tentando acalmá-la.

Eu parei um pouco depois da porta, esperando pela sensação estranha que percorria meu corpo sempre quando eu os via assim, mas ela não veio. Eu não me sentia mais excluído ao vê-los assim, eu não sentia mais o ciúme ridículo e bobo, e eu sabia exatamente o motivo disso.

Eu não via mais Hermione igual via alguns meses atrás. Ela era apenas minha amiga, e só. Eu tinha um carinho enorme por ela, mas eu gostava de outra pessoa agora. Eu gostava de Pansy Parkinson.

Não queria interromper o momento dos dois. Sabia que quando entrasse na sala, Harry e Hermione ficariam um pouco desconfortáveis e se afastariam um do outro. Eu queria deixá-los a sós, se confortando, eles precisavam disso.

Respirei fundo e caminhei em direção ao jardim da minha casa, sentindo o ar um pouco frio bater na minha pele. Parecia que a tendência era só esfriar, independente da época do ano que estivéssemos.

A luz que saía das pequenas janelas d'A Toca já estava ficando fraca à medida que eu me distanciava. Virei-me para trás quando não conseguia mais enxergar o caminho a minha frente. A Toca estava longe, parecia apenas um bolinho de chocolate na grama.

Já a grama mais alta do jardim estava dificultando cada vez mais meu caminho. Decidi parar e respirei fundo, tentando em vão pensar em algo brilhante que ocupasse minha mente para que eu não pensasse nos meus problemas.

Foi quando eu escutei um barulho.

Assustei-me e virei-me, pegando a varinha com rapidez.

Não conseguia enxergar ninguém, e cada segundo que se passava eu me xingava mentalmente de idiota por ter me afastado tanto. Sabia que ainda estava nos limites da proteção, mas eu não confiava em mais nada depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Semicerrei os olhos, tentando enxergar algum vulto encapuzado, mas não via nada.

Escutei outro barulho, passos lentos, cada vez mais altos, indicando-me que a pessoa estava andando em minha direção. Deixei a varinha apontada para a escuridão, esperando alguém aparecer.

Quando consegui enxergar uma silhueta, engoli em seco. Ela se aproximou, e eu abaixei minha varinha imediatamente, ficando desprotegido. Usava uma calça colada ao corpo e um suéter branco de gola alta, os cabelos pretos e curtos estavam impecáveis, as botas iam até o joelho. Eu olhei para o pequeno reflexo dourado do seu pingente. Seus olhos, sempre atentos, estavam saudosos.

E eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que Pansy Parkinson estava fazendo na minha casa, pela segunda vez.


	22. Despedida

**Despedida**

**Pansy**

Aproximei-me com cautela do ruivo, sentindo meu coração se acelerar conforme minhas pernas davam os próximos pequenos passos. Não era possível, ele conseguia me deixar nervosa mesmo que eu ficasse meses sem vê-lo.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore eu não o via, e para dizer a verdade, ir para A Toca novamente fora uma decisão súbita e sem nenhum juízo. Eu queria vê-lo, eu sentia saudade dele.

Os olhos azuis me fitavam, passando um pouco de confusão em certos momentos. Ele parecia surpreso por me ver ali, naturalmente. Eu continuei a fitá-lo, sem dar mais nenhum passo. Estávamos relativamente perto dessa vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou-me. Sua voz estava calma, mas ele parecia realmente curioso sobre o motivo da minha presença. Eu pensei em sua pergunta e abri a boca, mas não consegui dizer nada. Para falar a verdade, eu não tinha como colocar em palavras o meu motivo de aparecer em sua casa. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em como responderia a pergunta dele, sem parecer idiota.

E ele não me deu o tempo necessário para achar a resposta correta.

O ruivo se aproximou de mim com apenas dois passos largos, seus olhos azuis escuros me fitaram com intensidade, antes que sua mão quente pegasse minha cintura e me puxasse para o corpo forte dele. Os lábios se encontraram no mesmo segundo, e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem automaticamente, como se meu corpo estivesse esperando apenas pelo toque dele, como se minhas pernas não conseguissem mais se sustentar quando ele me beijava.

Os lábios quentes entreabriram, pedindo passagem para o que vinha a seguir. A mão forte subiu para a nuca, enquanto a outra mantinha meu corpo pressionado ao dele, fazendo-me sentir seu peito subir e descer devido à respiração descompassada.

A língua aveludada deslizou para dentro da minha boca, encontrando a minha, acariciando-a. No mesmo momento eu perdi o restante das forças das minhas pernas. Mas o ruivo não me deixou cair, apenas me segurou com facilidade, agora com ambas as mãos.

Meus braços enlaçaram o pescoço do grifinório, as mãos subiram para os cabelos sedosos. Eu fechei as mãos ali, fazendo-o gemer. Estávamos em um pedaço de jardim abandonado, um jardim totalmente esquecido pelo restante dos moradores d'A Toca.

Ele terminou o beijo, sugando com certa delicadeza meu lábio inferior. Afastou-se um pouco do meu rosto, me olhando com olhos baixos e desejosos. Não precisávamos de palavras para dizer um ao outro naquele momento, precisávamos apenas dos toques e gestos para saber que ambos havíamos sentido saudade, e estávamos dispostos a matá-la no momento.

Ele me pegou no colo, ajoelhando-se com cautela no gramado gelado do jardim. Deitou-me com delicadeza em cima das folhas que estavam ali, aproximando-se novamente de mim. Agora o mato nos tampava completamente, eu não conseguia mais ver a silhueta da sua casa.

O ruivo tomou minha boca novamente, mas dessa vez me beijando com carinho. Seus lábios quentes logo deixaram os meus, trilhando um caminho pelo meu queixo, descendo até o começo do meu pescoço. A blusa impedia o acesso de sua boca ao restante daquela parte do meu corpo, mas ele não parecia se sentir incomodado com isso.

Ele dedicou sua atenção agora para meu corpo. Suas mãos correram por cada curva, descendo vagarosamente, fazendo-me arrepiar mesmo por debaixo da blusa grossa de lã. Cada célula do meu corpo estava na expectativa pelo toque dele, e ele não decepcionou.

A mão quente achou o zíper da minha calça jeans, abrindo-o com facilidade. Ele desceu o tecido grosso pela minha pele, fazendo-me sentir o clima mais frio onde estávamos, mas eu não estava muito preocupada com isso. As botas foram embora junto com a calça, minha pele se arrepiou. Não devido ao frio, mas ao fogo do toque dele.

O ruivo começou a depositar beijos por toda minha pele descoberta, intercalando com chupões. De vez em quando, parecia experimentar o gosto da minha pele com a língua, como se estivesse experimentando um sorvete. Eu senti seus lábios subirem e mordi os meus, contendo um gemido.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu fitei o céu estrelado da noite. Podíamos ser vistos por alguém que resolvesse visitar os seus parentes, podíamos ser pegos até mesmo por Comensais da Morte tentando entrar no limite de proteção. Podíamos ser surpreendidos com seus amigos nos achando em meio ao jardim esquecido. Mas nada disso importava.

A única sensação que eu conseguia sentir agora, não era a da adrenalina por ser descoberta, era a sensação de prazer que percorreu meu corpo, no momento que senti a língua quente encontrar a parte mais sensível entre minhas pernas, rodando com lentidão.

Eu fechei os olhos automaticamente, contendo um gemido que queria sair da garganta. Os dedos entraram pelo meu sexo, fazendo a sensação de prazer se intensificar. Minhas mãos agarraram com força a grama um pouco alta do lugar onde estava deitada, e eu senti algumas saírem da terra. O ruivo soltou um riso abafado.

Alguns segundos depois, ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos e a pressão que fazia com a língua. Senti meu corpo inteiro ser percorrido por uma onda elétrica de prazer, cada célula agradeceu à sensação, cada músculo relaxou momentaneamente. Eu fechei as pernas em um momento clássico de prazer, mas ele espaçou-as novamente, para sair de entre minhas pernas e se ajoelhar diante de mim.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes me fitaram e a boca rosada se esticou, formando um sorriso que conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e maldoso.

Eu o puxei pela blusa, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre mim, meu corpo agradeceu ao peso masculino do corpo dele, minha boca encontrou a sua com facilidade, sentindo meu próprio gosto em cada canto alcançável.

As mãos fortes começaram a subir minha blusa de lã grossa, expondo mais ainda meu corpo. Eu o ajudei a se livrar da peça de roupa, no mesmo momento que minhas mãos desabotoavam a calça jeans dele com facilidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, o ruivo estava apenas com a boxer escura, como de costume. Ele enfiou os braços por debaixo da grama, pegando-me com facilidade. Sentou-se, colocando-me em cima do seu colo. Eu senti sua excitação pressionar meu sexo. Minhas mãos desceram pelo peito forte, as unhas passaram vagarosamente pelo corpo, descendo, para serem fincadas nas coxas grossas. Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos.

Eu sorri e tomei sua boca novamente, enquanto achava o tecido que estava me atrapalhando, descendo-o um pouco. O ruivo me ajudou a se livrar da peça, jogando-a para um lugar na grama. Minha mão envolveu o membro duro dele, fazendo-o gemer minimamente, eu direcionei-o para onde queria, e abaixei com velocidade, forçando-o a me penetrar.

Ambos os gemidos não foram contidos dessa vez, senti-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo era algo indescritível, algo que me impedia de raciocinar direito, eu apenas seguia o que meu corpo pedia, fazendo os movimentos certos em cima dele, proporcionando o prazer que ele tanto buscava, retribuindo tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim.

A mão forte pegou meus cabelos, puxando-os e fazendo-me tombar a cabeça. Meu pescoço ficou exposto, mas logo foi tampado pela sua boca, ele mordeu com um pouco mais de força minha pele. Eu sabia que ficaria marca, e para dizer a verdade, eu não estava dando muita importância a isso.

As estocadas ficaram mais violentas e ávidas, ele me deitou novamente na grama úmida do jardim, tomando as rédeas e finalizando o que estávamos fazendo. Eu senti meu corpo arquear de encontro ao dele quando chegava ao meu segundo orgasmo. O ruivo não demorou muito a encontrar o próprio prazer, travando o corpo em cima do meu, para depois desabar, fazendo-me sentir seu peso.

Eu não me importava com seu peso, a única coisa que eu queria era sentir seus cabelos vermelhos novamente, e foi com esse pensamento que peguei os fios, forçando-o a olhar para mim. Não consegui conter um sorriso que nasceu nos meus lábios quando o fitei. Ele retribuiu o gesto e, com cautela, abaixou-se novamente, depositando um beijo terno na minha boca, no mesmo momento que se afastava de mim e me puxava para perto, começando o carinho que sempre fazia, o carinho que eu estava morrendo de saudade de sentir.

_[...]_

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, já estávamos vestidos, porém, continuávamos deitados na grama úmida do local, ambos não se importando com o clima frio, com a pele arrepiada quando o vento gelado passava por nossos corpos.

A única coisa em que eu me focava, era nos olhos azuis que agora me fitavam com um carinho liberto, passando-me calma e segurança, mesmo que o dono das orbes não estivesse sentindo isso. Eu percebi o quanto eu gostava de Ronald Weasley depois que senti meu corpo inteiro formigar apenas em fitar seus olhos.

Eu percebi o quanto Rony me fazia falta, o quanto eu sentia saudade de seus cabelos ruivos, de seu corpo forte, de seus lábios vermelhos e doces... eu percebi que não ia conseguir ficar mais tempo sem vê-lo igual fiquei.

Ele me olhou uma última vez, antes de depositar um beijo leve nos meus lábios e se levantar. Meu corpo sentiu falta dele no mesmo momento, mas eu apenas me levantei também.

Os olhos azuis me fitaram e ele fez uma careta, como se estivesse me pedindo desculpas por algo.

- Eu tenho que ir.

* * *

**Rony**

Eu a olhei, esperando alguma reação por parte dela. Mesmo que eu tivesse passado quase duas horas ao lado de Pansy, eu ainda achava pouco. A sonserina me passava calma, e isso era tudo o que eu estava precisando no momento.

Perguntei-me mentalmente se Pansy já tinha tomado uma decisão sobre qual lado lutar na guerra, eu apenas a observei, com uma esperança tola de que a qualquer momento a garota resolvesse abrir a boca e me falar que havia deixado o medo de lado. Mas isso não aconteceu. E eu percebi que Pansy estava ali apenas para um reencontro.

Respirei profundamente e me aproximei, abraçando-a com cautela. Enterrei meu nariz nos seus cabelos lisos e fechei os olhos. Seus braços delicados estavam um pouco trêmulos, e eu não sabia se era por causa do frio, ou porque Pansy estava nervosa.

Olhei-a novamente e apertei sua bochecha.

- Eu não sei quando vou te ver novamente. Mas espero que seja em breve.

* * *

**Pansy**

Seus lábios se separaram do meu rosto e o ruivo me olhou novamente pela última vez, virando-se vagarosamente e caminhando em direção À Toca.

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo se afastar, ficando cada vez mais distante. Eu mordi meu lábio e percebi que aquele momento poderia ser a última vez que eu o veria. Meus olhos se embaçaram.

E no momento, eu percebi que finalmente havia tomado minha decisão.

- Rony!

O chamei pelo primeiro nome e apelido com facilidade, mas senti-me estranha com isso. Ele se virou, seu rosto passando um pouco de curiosidade. Eu comecei a correr em direção ao ruivo, terminando com o espaço entre a gente.

Meus braços o enlaçaram no momento em que o alcancei, apertando-o ao meu peito com toda a minha força. Meus olhos voltaram a se embaçar e eu contive as lágrimas que queriam cair.

Separei-me, relutante. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu não me senti incomodada com isso, eu estava acostumada com seus carinhos, e gostava disso agora.

Suspirei, buscando coragem para o que eu ia fazer no momento.

Com as duas mãos, retirei do pescoço delicadamente e com cuidado, a medalha que um dia fora da minha avó. Olhei o pingente dourado, a cor que nunca se apagava e sempre refletia com o mínimo de luz.

Olhei para o ruivo e coloquei a medalhinha no pescoço dele. Os olhos azuis estavam atentos quando eu o fitei.

- Eu espero que dê tudo certo em sua jornada. Eu... eu farei de tudo por aqui para que ela seja segura.

Comecei a sentir um desconforto quando vi a medalha em seu pescoço, o pingente dourado brilhando em cima do seu peito forte. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir, mas sabia que seria preciso fazê-lo.

O ruivo sorriu para mim e me abraçou novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade. Ele voltou a ficar de frente para mim, mas seus braços ainda estavam em volta da minha cintura. Eu peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e depositei um beijo leve nos seus lábios. Eu fechei os olhos com o mínimo contato.

- Volte vivo para mim.

Com isso, o deixei novamente. Ele sorriu para mim e se virou, caminhando com mais leveza, finalmente, para A Toca.


	23. Epílogo

**Aviso: **O Epílogo **não** segue fielmente os fatos e a ordem cronológica de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados._

Todos olharam para um canto do corredor. Eu procurei Potter por toda a parte, na esperança de ver também o ruivo, mas quando o achei, ele estava sozinho. Meu peito se apertou quando eu vi Potter sozinho. Sabia que Granger e _ele_ sempre estavam juntos do garoto. O que havia acontecido?

_Terão até meia-noite._

Olhei automaticamente para o relógio que sempre estava no meu pulso. Onze e meia. Tínhamos meia hora para entregar Potter, ou tínhamos meia hora de vida, ou tínhamos meia hora para lutarmos e tentar mudar o rumo que a batalha estava tomando.

- Chegou o momento da Sonserina decidir a quem é leal.

A voz de McGonagall estava severa quando ela olhou para os sonserinos. Os alunos estavam corados com o esforço de correr, mas não foi isso que tirou minha atenção momentaneamente da batalha. O ultimato de McGonagall fez com que eu me lembrasse da promessa que havia feito para mim mesma, dias atrás.

O rosto de Rony apareceu em minha mente no mesmo momento, e eu me lembrei que ia fazer de tudo para que ele ficasse seguro. E eu queria finalmente seguir a mesma opinião da minha avó. Eu havia decidido o meu lado.

Os minutos passaram rápidos demais. E então começou.

O castelo estava uma bagunça. Mesmo que já estivéssemos acostumados com Comensais da Morte andando por todos os corredores, o número deles estava apenas aumentando. Vultos de roupas negras passavam com as varinhas em punhos, eu conseguia ver professores correndo com alunos por todo o castelo.

_Sei que estão se preparando para lutar. Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico._

A voz viperina soou por todo o castelo, alguns alunos pararam de chofre, esquecendo-se completamente que estavam em meio a uma batalha que decidiria o rumo do mundo bruxo. Eu congelei ao ouvir a voz de Você-Sabe-Quem, nunca havia escutado tanta maldade em apenas um tom, mesmo que parecesse que o dono da voz estivesse calmo na hora em que falou.

Um raio verde passou perto de onde eu estava e eu me virei, percebendo um Comensal da Morte tentando acertar o maior número possível de alunos revoltados. Não conseguia acreditar que eles tentavam matar bruxos que outro dia eram crianças, e não conseguia acreditar que o meu tio poderia estar dentro do castelo, ou fora, ao lado dele.

Segurei minha varinha com força e apontei para um Comensal que estava correndo pelo corredor.

- Estupefaça!

Ele caiu com o impacto do feitiço, a sua varinha voou pelo corredor, McGonagall me olhou com surpresa quando percebeu que eu estava lutando ao lado dela.

Feitiços cortavam os corredores com velocidade, os rostos insanos dos Comensais estavam cada vez mais frequentes, alunos corriam por toda a parte, retirando da última partícula de coragem no corpo, a força para lutar contra bruxos que tinham um conhecimento muito maior.

Eu me virei para o lado ao escutar uma parede grande de pedra deslizar, tampando parcialmente o corredor. E então tudo ficou negro.

_[...]_

Não conseguia ver mais nitidamente. A batalha havia terminado há muito tempo. As pessoas estavam andando, algumas tropeçando devido ao cansaço, outras se arrastando por causa de ferimentos. Reconheci alguns rostos de alunos, a fuligem dos rostos mesclando-se às lágrimas que corriam livremente ao ver os corpos caídos no chão.

Meu estômago se embrulhou ao ver bruxos de todas as idades, inclusive da minha, caídos sem vida pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Eu apressei o passo, chegando perto da multidão que se dissipava conforme as pessoas saíam de perto para ajudar os outros feridos.

Não consegui ver se Potter ainda estava sob os cuidados dos professores de Hogwarts, mas eu sabia que minha procura tinha apenas uma finalidade: achar Ronald Weasley.

Minhas pernas caminharam pelo corredor como se elas tivessem vida própria, indo em direção à porta grande do Salão Principal. Eu respirei o ar do jardim de Hogwarts, não poderia dizer que estava puro como sempre, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro metálico do sangue que estava empoçado em alguns lugares da grama.

Meu estado não estava diferente. Minhas roupas estavam vermelhas e rasgadas, parte disso era consequência de uma ferida aberta que eu carregava, a outra parte era minha prestação de ajuda aos outros feridos. E eu estava imunda.

Corri meus olhos pelo jardim de Hogwarts, observando todos ao meu redor, minhas esperanças já estavam se esvaindo, o peito comprimindo cada vez que eu procurava por ele e não achava nada além de morte, desespero e tristeza.

Foi quando eu vi um feixe de luz dourada me cegar por milésimos de segundos. Virei-me automaticamente para a origem da luz e o vi. Ronald Weasley saía dos escombros, o corpo inteiramente coberto de sangue e sujeira igual ao meu, os cabelos que antes eram vermelhos vivos estavam apagados. O rosto estava riscado por lágrimas.

Sem pensar muito, eu corri em direção a ele, a preocupação de que todos no pátio pudessem me ver se apagando definitivamente da minha mente. Apenas quando cheguei muito perto que ele me viu, e o ruivo abriu os braços para me receber, em um momento de dor e alívio.

O rosto se afundou nos meus cabelos e suas lágrimas caíram no meu ombro.

- Perdemos vários... meu irmão...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, eu apenas o apertei ainda mais ao meu corpo. Queria confortá-lo no momento, dizer por meio desse gesto que estaria ao lado dele sempre. Ele olhou para mim preocupado.

- Você está bem? Por favor, diga que está completamente inteira... sua roupa...

Pousei um dedo nos seus lábios vermelhos, impedindo-o de falar mais. Um sorriso contido nasceu no meu rosto.

- Agora estou.

Minhas mãos percorreram a pele sardenta do seu rosto, procurando por ferimentos graves, meus olhos passando por todo o corpo.

- Pansy, eu estou bem... você está parecendo minha mãe.

Dei um tapa fraco no seu peito, não acreditando que ele poderia brincar em uma hora como aquela, mas pensando melhor no assunto, o momento era de alívio, mesmo que compartilhássemos dor ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem graça, Rony.

Os olhos azuis me fitaram novamente, os lábios vermelhos travaram-se. Ele estava imundo, e parecia mais magro da última vez que o vi. Eu ainda teria tempo para perguntar onde ele esteve naqueles malditos meses em que eu sentia sempre sua ausência.

- Eu fiz o que você mandou, Pansy... eu voltei vivo... para você...

Sem pensar muito, eu enlacei o ruivo pelo pescoço e o beijei. Eu sabia que todos no pátio estavam olhando, eu podia sentir os olhares perfurarem minha nuca, e não estava dando muita importância a isso. Eu apenas queria senti-lo, ele e o beijo que estávamos compartilhando, era o beijo mais puro e saudoso que havíamos sentido em todos esses tempos.

- Eu amo você.

Confessei. Eu o amava. Isso já não era mais uma dúvida para mim quando separei meus lábios dos dele, sempre quentes, e fiz a declaração. Meu coração palpitava dentro do peito esperando a reação dele. De repente me senti enjoada.

- Eu também amo você, Pansy.

Formigamento. Alegria. Alívio. Prazer. Satisfação. Pense em todos os sentimentos bons e sensações gostosas que um corpo pode sentir. Foi o que ele me proporcionou ao me dizer tais palavras.

Sua mão quente envolveu a minha e ele me puxou para o castelo de Hogwarts.

- Vamos...

- Eu preciso conversar com você...

- Teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

Relaxei com sua frase, percebendo que nada agora barraria nosso caminho. Alguns alunos ainda olhavam assustados para a gente, mas eu não me importava. A guerra havia acabado. Eu sabia que de onde minha avó estivesse, ela estaria orgulhosa de sua neta. E eu estava ao lado do homem que eu amava.

Tudo ficaria bem, enfim.


End file.
